


[翻译]风暴追逐者

by amber_lynn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lynn/pseuds/amber_lynn
Summary: 杰西有时祸患当头，有时却去找麻烦，有时身边酝酿着更大的事。事起缘由，详述于此。





	1. 气压计

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stormchaser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807222) by [winterwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwhite/pseuds/winterwhite). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰西有时祸患当头，有时却去找麻烦，有时身边酝酿着更大的事。事起缘由，详述于此。

杰西出生前九个月，“野马帮”来到镇上。

他翻来覆去播放剪辑片段。那是一帮小混混，头戴法兰绒制宽檐帽，身着牛仔裤。当时贮藏于本地的智械开始觉醒，发出轰鸣，而野马帮是第二个做出反应的。智械致力于阻碍军方力量，而野马帮对智械进行侦查和追踪，围绕它们制造混乱。智械搜寻金属的迹象，他们则融入环境，不佩戴马鞍地高速御马驰骋，投掷老式炸药，在沙漠间布置诱饵、安放陷阱。

最终智械被制伏，虽然过于靠近它们的野马帮成员都被当场撕碎，但是他们削弱了智械的力量，赢得宝贵的时间。杰西家那片地区因野马帮而幸存，人们纪念他们，宣扬他们的精神，并身穿他们的着装。杰西最喜欢的片段里，有位白发老妇骑着阿帕鲁萨马，四个男人在她后方勒马，其中一个戴的帽子跟他的很像。

妈妈说其中有一名骑手是他父亲；他不知道是哪位，后来他发觉，甚至她也不确定她所说的。他知道她在深夜工作，但他花了一段时间才真正了解，这得感谢照料他的那位十分善良的邻居。

那位邻居死了。邻里间开始讲，没有人照顾他。杰西的妈妈搬到城外很远的小屋，有老式防风窖那种；杰西带着玩具士兵去防风窖，把那里当做游戏室。杰西十岁那年，她跟客户出门在外；风暴降临。

他生了病，整天待在房内睡觉；他上楼去，能感觉到空气中不祥的预兆。紧急警报唤起他的老式西部精神，他起身走向门口。降雨连绵几日，而外面的混乱不堪则有新的缘由。天空是灰绿色的，随着云层颤抖不已，闪电交加一次次将天空劈开。云从四面八方涌来，在更高处结合成宽阔的回旋。疾风骤雨每秒都在改变方向，使衣物紧紧贴合他的身体。眼前所见叫人震撼。电闪雷鸣，杰西爬上门廊扶手，倾身向外，冲天空欢呼喊叫。他身后的屋子变暗了；他不在乎。

龙卷风始于远方，他能看见它如何成形：宽阔的圆筒形状螺旋成为细圆柱形。震天撼地，叫人难以置信。两股旋风在暴风雨中舞蹈，他不知晓它们将造成多大的破坏。他知道那边是城市，但他不知道两股风暴穿过城市，更没见到车辆砸向屋内，树木折断碎裂，园林内标志倒挂，庄稼卷上屋顶。

龙卷风转而向小屋袭来，杰西·麦克雷仍欢呼雀跃。

噪音越来越大，他可能本来也会躲进防护所，但救了他的势必得说是冰雹。他眼见雹子如珠串般落下，重重砸向地面。大理石大小的石块连续不断地打在沙砾车道，再反弹至人行道。它敲打他举起的手，从门廊扶手弹到他身上。他被打回现实，冰冷的觉醒向他袭来。

“法泽尔！”杰西喊着，冲向那只猫。他没花太久，因为他了解它害怕时会躲到哪里去（有时候他知道外面要放烟花，会提前带它过去待在那）。他快步走过后院，手臂间抱着受惊而试图逃开的灰猫，猛地跑进防护所去，砰地关上了门。天空变得开阔。闪电劈开车道旁的老树，猫惊恐地嚎叫起来；杰西欣喜地大喊。

不到三分钟后，龙卷风向这边田地袭来。小屋大概也只是螳臂当车而已；他们没能注意到，即使可以，也不会看见。栅栏裂成碎片，打在防护处的门上，杰西正坐在门后。他离得非常近，任雨水由狂怒的天空倾泻而下；猫在乱抓，他肩膀颤抖，依然狂喜地笑着。

直到消防员开车来检查，他才恢复理智，而妈妈仍然……在晚上出门在外……他最终进了寄养家庭。待她回来去找他，社工相当不情愿将他送回家。

也没关系。杰西新养父的兄弟想招观察员，等杰西满十一岁，他的零用钱减了半。那位叔叔认识的朋友，需要招人帮他给朋友带个小瓶子。杰西预先得到一半款项，便告别了自己的童年。

但杰西永远不会忘记，当龙卷风从那片风暴撕裂的天空中逐渐成型，他第一眼见到它时的热爱。


	2. 雷雨迫近

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加布里尔会有杰克喜欢的主意，但不是今天。

“嘿，莫里森。”加布里尔随意地说道。

莫里森嘴里骂骂咧咧，冲运输车载显示屏敲打个不停。狙击手射中了车辆另一侧的插座盒；三颗子弹，打变了形。他们尚未过去检查，因为自己会变成活靶子；但加布里尔下去检查发现，电线已经散落在地。只要狙击手所在帮派还有人意识清醒并且（或者）还能站立，莱耶斯确定他们会利用这优势。

既然如此，加布里尔和杰克便等待着，推着车辆的另一侧，以防遇上反弹；内里却静悄悄的。他们进到轻装车辆门口，却无甚收获，因为已有人策略性地将其射中。显得如此平静，以致莱耶斯摘掉头盔，留在车前方。如果莱耶斯想要狙击手瞄准能力的更多证据，他总可以走出去拿头盔。

安静片刻，两人仍留在车内。安娜在岩壁某处替他们盯着。

“嘿，莫里森。”

杰克慢腾腾抬头：“嗯？”

“你漏掉一个，”加布里尔伸出手指作瞄准辅助，“只有一个。”喊叫声传来，莱耶斯碰了碰耳机，语气里嘲讽待命：“通报情况。”

“我没事，没事，”那声音努力振作起来，“子弹没有穿透内层。他射中了我他妈的膝盖窝，要命的——”

“通信不通畅。”莱耶斯打断他。那不是他的人。守望先锋与暗影守望合作处理该项任务，由守望先锋主导。

“他瞄准护甲的间隙，”杰克说，“因为他知道火力不足以穿透护甲。那听起来像是把左轮手枪，”陡峭多岩的峡谷会反弹枪火，要找到单个射击者极为困难，“我们该聚集起来，逼他出去。”

“所有人，保持掩护，”莱耶斯说道。杰克看了他一眼。他耸耸肩，他们是超级士兵，说真的，这只是一名枪手。“莫里森和我来解决这个。”他切回来，对杰克说，“我们用不着捕猎，他们在这有一批火箭发射器。我们该撤走所有人，清理这片该死的峡谷，”莱耶斯鼻子一哼，“别那么看着我，我们掠夺的已经足够上法庭受审。”

杰克揉揉太阳穴，轻敲耳机：“安娜，有什么情况吗？”

“射击手不在地面或者建筑物里，”安娜答道，“我停下来检查了弹道，持手枪射击者应该在我下方，在公路上。”

“继续观察。”莫里森跑过一小片空地，躲在墙体后，子弹击中他身后一米的路面，“妈的——”莫里森下意识骂道，不是在通讯上，仅仅是反应。

“看见枪口闪光，正在重新定位。”

“我想这是他今天第一次失手。”安娜说完后，莱耶斯评论。莫里森没理他，拿棍子支着头盔，小心翼翼举过墙那边。莱耶斯等了两秒，然后冲向杰克。头盔可笑地转了转，面罩被子弹击中作响。没有对莱耶斯开枪。敌方不够熟练，没能迅速转换目标。视野只有一条窄道。足够冲动，会选择容易的目标。没有其他观察者。杰克冲他裂开的面罩骂了句，戴上头盔。他们等待中，莱耶斯心不在焉地握拳，复又松开。莫里森可能想留他的命，但是“活命”的定义很宽泛。

“安娜，重新定位进度如何？”

“我距离枪口闪光点近些了，”她说，“你应该能看到我。”

杰克飞快走过莱耶斯身边。加布里尔预期她会比他们更近一些，然而杰克不得不向后靠远，到近乎危险的位置才停下。“你在那里搞什么鬼？”

“寻找机会，”她说，“我离他仍然不够近。”

“某种不规范的长筒手枪吗？”莱耶斯猜测道。短筒手枪在远距瞄准上烂得一塌糊涂，所以才会有步枪。安娜没有回应。他保持安静，让她工作。

“他在屋顶，”安娜缓慢的说，“我看见他了。”

“你找到机会了吗？”加布里尔不耐烦地暗示。如果她看见了他，她就有机会。所以她怎么还不开枪？

“是的，”安娜谨慎地说，莱耶斯与莫里森交换目光，“有两件事。”

“第一件事是？”杰克接过话头。

“嗯，首先，他拿的是常规的六发左轮，”安娜说道，“我不确定他就是你们要找的狙击手。我在等他瞄准以进行确认。眼下他只用一把手枪对准你们身前的墙体。第二件事，他还是个男孩。”

“男孩？”

“不是儿童，但尚未成年。我只瞥到一眼他的脸，他在保持隐蔽，”安娜的语气平静，加布里尔明白，她不想给杰克施压，让她放弃开枪，“杰克，我是否开枪？”

面临是选择下令杀死一名男孩，还是试图拯救他，莫里森极其容易预测。“不要。”要不是少年用一把手枪，冲他的队员和车辆进行高难度长距离射击，加布里尔该不耐烦了。他想那些子弹可能跳过了运输车，落进泥土里，但他还没挖出来做确认。可能那些是他听说了很多的新型音速实验装置，那种装备可不该落到死局帮手里。是时候做些检查了。

“为我们指明方向，”加布里尔刚作下决定，莫里森便说道，“我们对于他有哪些优势？”

“你们可以穿过左方建筑物。门口距离你们所在位置大约六步的距离，门是开的。”

“我看见了。”杰克确认。

“他所在那栋楼有个散热器前护栅，他是从屋顶边缘装饰后方射击的。他离开屋顶必须穿过一片空地，而我就可以在需要时将他拿下。你们出门时，他在右边那栋楼上，靠近一架木质活动梯。如果想要两面夹击，楼下一层有个窗户——”

“我记得。”莱耶斯说，他搜寻了整栋楼的藏身处。那男孩不可能装死，他们过去时做了检查。但他们的突然闯入造成了不少混乱，当他们突袭时，那男孩有很多方法可以在各种地方躲过探测器。

“我数到三会开枪进行火力压制，这样你们就可以行动。如果他尝试逃离屋顶，我会牵制他。一、二、三。”加布里尔与杰克同时行动，回到他们剩余的行动装置中去；安娜的枪声响起。他们穿过被打碎的家具，弄乱了打着旋的黑板上的灰尘轨迹。地上血迹已干，加布里尔走在上面的声音有些恼人。

看起来是莱耶斯那方的人员没能发现那男孩。他最好持有一把非常有趣的玩具手枪，否则莫里森就该在他们完工后拿这事来攻击他了。

杰克与莱耶斯约定用手势打信号，开始了行动。安娜一言未发，那男孩应该还在躲藏，寻找目标；或者等到他们放弃，他便可以突击行动；或者计划着他的突袭，以拯救整个帮派；或者随便什么少年犯在没东西可射击时会做的事。窗口在加布里尔的路线，莫里森走的是活动梯。

加布里尔悄然爬上木板，压低身体，小心翼翼地来到屋顶边缘，视野绝佳。杰克轻轻走上活动梯，便集中视线于男孩的后背。就在杰克·莫里森刚登上去，他的目镜被撞到脸庞侧边，屁股刚坐上屋顶的那一刻，梯子末端被散落的枪火击中，旋即断裂坍塌在地。男孩转过身，举起手枪。那是把普普通通的六发左轮。那时，加布里尔·莱耶斯还毫不在意。如果莫里森被杀了，他就把那小孩跟他的枪一起扔下屋顶，然后开着运输车碾过去。

男孩没有立即对杰克开枪，而是惊惧地倒抽一口冷气，僵住了，把手枪伸出并举高。从他的角度看，那瞄准的是莫里森毫无防护的脸孔。这叫莱耶斯有些想念他自己的头盔了。他该让士兵给他扔一个的。

“冷静些，孩子。”杰克说。

“扔掉那该死的枪，”那孩子啐了一口，“扔了它！”

杰克没有动：“有个狙击手正瞄准着你，你已被包围。放下武器。”

“我不是开玩笑的，”男孩仍然没有开枪，“伸手去够那把枪，我就杀了你。”莱耶斯却看见，他的手肘弯了弯，手腕颤抖起来。他并不想开枪。

他不清楚杰克有没有看见那个，但杰克极其缓慢地动了起来。他的拇指从步枪绑带上抬起，缓慢移动到另一侧，扔下了抢。（他还有两把枪在视野之外，加布里尔知道这个，那男孩是个白痴。）而那孩子像是完全没想到一般目瞪口呆。莱耶斯非常想要笑出声。

“那是我的武器，”杰克说，“现在该扔掉你的了。”他伸出一只手，手掌朝下。“你看，已经结束了，你们帮派里没有死掉的都已被关押，你是最后一个。没什么你能做的了。放下吧。”

加布里尔永远不知道那番话究竟有没有作用。那孩子伸手擦掉眼睛上的汗水，稍微转头，刚好足够看见加布里尔。而手枪的枪口开始朝他移动。

那孩子对远距离相当拿手。考虑到他有多么害怕，有可能他会在这样的距离击空全部六发子弹，可莱耶斯不想做此尝试。他将双臂举高到面前；现在他不能用双手了，他还有以下武器选择：双脚、体重、护甲、动量。加布里尔选择了全部。他向前猛冲。他的盔甲吃了两颗子弹，只不过是对肋骨和肚子的钝击，轻易便被肾上腺素盖过。

男孩试图躲闪，但他没有火箭也没有发射平台，不可能完全躲开。撞击令人满意。有许多碎裂的声音，大部分来自他们刚刚击中的木质屋顶边缘，但有些声音像是来自男孩的肋骨。六发左轮跟大多数的装饰性屋顶边缘一起，消失在了某个地方。加布里尔笑着，在男孩明白过来之前，抓起他的手臂和一根结实的杠杆。

莱耶斯给男孩搜身时，莫里森捡起了枪。“他有没有杀死我们的人？”莫里森怀疑地问道。

“我表示怀疑，”莱耶斯说，“他还有别的武器吗？”男孩咳喘着吸入空气，痛得抽起来，脸孔扭曲。莱耶斯绑紧手腕，将他面孔朝下扔在屋顶上。他想看看莫里森有没有找到什么，比如说狙击式步枪之类的。莱耶斯连一根稻草一颗豌豆都没看到。他在通讯器中叫人给他拿来那把手枪，杰克确保了问题得到解答。

“没有，”杰克说，“他用的是一把短筒左轮，从上面这么高的地方进行狙击。”他们都转头去看运输车，那可是步枪的射程。这不可能。

男孩抱怨地哼了出声，试图把体重从身体一侧的肋骨移开。他们都低头看他。十分寻常，长了少许粉刺，棕发，棕色眼睛里渗出泪水，晒成褐色的皮肤，邋里邋遢，约莫十六岁。莱耶斯想起来他听说过一名少年犯正跟随死局帮行动，显然那是种常规。一般来讲他们不会随意猜测，但似乎这就是传言中那个，而他明白原因。

“莫里森，为什么你不教教这孩子枪支安全呢。”莱耶斯建议道。

杰克缓缓地叹了口气，显然不愿意见到男孩痛苦的样子：“孩子，我非常失望——”

莱耶斯拍了拍脑门。“停下，让我来，”他重重地走近，男孩退缩了下，害怕被踢，“不要乱玩枪，那玩意可不安全，尤其是对你来讲。如果我见到你哪怕是看着一把枪，我都会把你两只手臂都打断，”莱耶斯伸出手拉他起来，握了握他的手，“有问题吗？没有？很好。”他听到脚步声来到屋顶，抬头瞥了一眼。女人带来了男孩的枪，上了子弹。他从眼角注意到男孩转过来看着他们，他的视线穿过步枪向着女人的后背。“手臂！”莱耶斯抬高了声音。男孩欲盖弥彰地盯着他的脚。“我以为他要冲你的脸开枪。”加布里尔冲杰克补充道。他在杰克回答之前转向通讯器：“清理路面，我要玩枪。”

“什么？”安娜问。

他等到男孩被沿着公路拖向运输车，军人跟他一起安全地坐在车里，才开始回答。他能看见几名军人站在室内，等待过来做修理，然后便可以回去吃午饭。可他们还远远没完。“安娜，蓝色汽车旁边的停止标识，告诉我子弹落在哪里。”他扣下扳机。

“偏高，”她答道，“在字母P的上方。”

“我瞄准的是O的中心。”

“那么这枪的射击向右上方偏离八厘米。”她信任莱耶斯的瞄准。

“现在我瞄准的是停在弯道的那辆车门中心位置。”越过那里就是那辆运输车，他能看见软管上附着物的反光，大约有他的手那么大。以这个距离来看，就是一丝微光。他将注意力转回目标车辆，开枪射击。

“那辆茄色的车，还是石板？”

什么？能看见一切细节的人真可怕。一辆是暗淡的紫色车，另一辆是破败的不算黑色的车，而他正忙于瞄准，所以赌了一把。“你告诉我吧。”他扣下扳机。从这个距离他仅仅看到一闪白光。

“你刚刚射中了黑色窗户，茄色车辆。”

“这是把普通的六发左轮，我没法拿它狙击，”莱耶斯把它递给杰克，“再往运输电缆射一发子弹。”

杰克忽略了他，翻过武器，推出弹药，研究起来。“这他妈的是个古董。安娜，你把子弹射穿盔甲接缝要花多长时间？”

她想了想：“我没被训练过考虑这种事。我第一年没有尝试过，我当时应该可以做到，有可能。”

有可能，莱耶斯笑起来。

“别那么笑了，”莫里森做了有责任感的事，试图破坏他的乐趣，“像安娜这样的人，这种……天分非常好，可他是个罪犯。他也许还没准备好冲人面对面开枪，但他射击了我们的队员，还有我们的车辆。他冲我开枪。得让他进监狱。”

“他甚至没造成流血事件，”莱耶斯回答，“他给了所有人一个躲在狙击枪火之外的演习机会，而这正是好些你的人所需要的。”他看见杰克的耳朵变红了。他在推动这个，他在打击那些批评，可是守望先锋接收的政治性委任人员比接收的有用的人要多。也许他能鼓励杰克清理掉其中一些人。眼下他已经做了所有能做的，而他正试着招募一名彻底的新兵，所以他放下那个话题，转向更重要的角度，“你见过任何比他更擅长用手枪的人吗？我想要他为我射击。”

“要么他只有在拿到那把烂透了的武器时才是个奇才，因为他从会走路时就带着它了。然后你就不得不放他自由，因为他拿其他任何武器都毫无用处。要么他会从你的士兵和军火库里面偷东西。”

“他足够年轻，可以改变。我会改变他，”他拍了拍杰克的肩膀，“也许你走了大运，他会选择进监狱而不是为我做事。”

“我们可不是个康复项目。”

“与其说康复，不如说急救。”

莫里森如莱耶斯预料般攻击向第一个破绽：“你在批评我的员工？是你想要一个菜鸟罪犯。你要洗清他所有习得的坏毛病，同时还得帮他走上正途。他得要好多年才能出任务，如果你厌倦了他，没人会接手。然后你就会有一个接受过三脚猫训练的罪犯，你不想要而又扔不掉他。”

加布里尔跟没听见似的，在风中笑了笑，扮了个怪相。“让我们离开这个鬼地方吧，”他提议道，“我受够了泥土老是留在牙齿里。”

杰克仍然没有提起莱耶斯那边的人没搜查到那男孩的事，也许如果莱耶斯让他保持激动，他就会忽略这个。莱耶斯啐了一口。有趣的一站。暗影守望与守望先锋的人共同推动运输车运行，有人在心里暗自哭泣。他盔甲之下被子弹击中的位置开始硬硬地作疼，他希望那男孩的肋骨让他学到了教训。

但那让他考虑起该如何教导他：把男孩扔给军事训练官，作为初步操练，然后逐步证明杰克是对的？将他配给某位经验丰富的士兵，再让他被恨死？或是把他打碎跌到地上，令他留在莱耶斯的阴影之下，直到他对他确信，再教他从零开始？最后那条让他回想起小时候阿姨找到的那条生了病的小狗，那该死的玩意有好几周需要她一天到晚地抱着——

他忘了什么？对了，激怒杰克。他张开口。

“他击中了运输车，”杰克在他身后理论，“所以他是从峡谷的尾部出发，向我们移动的，”他回应了莱耶斯早先的嘲讽，语带怀疑，“难道我除了搜索我的那半边区域还应该搜索你那半边吗？或者你直到我注意到时才发现？”

加布里尔呲了呲牙。操。他得到了一个新的影子。他会把那孩子打造成有用之材，会证明莫里森犯了大错。


	3. 法拉第笼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在与囚徒见面前，已经掌握基本信息，有目标和计划。

杰西·麦克雷坐在运载车里，瞧着眼前的女兵。车内干净敞亮，光滑得没有肉眼可见的裂缝，两条长凳安排在侧边，平板光源从车头照到车尾。杰西恨这个。66号公路沿途的小镇是真真切切、原汁原味的历史写照，这是这块土地的特色的一部分。而这玩意儿感觉就像是批量生产的东西，如同智械。

这位女士没有在看他。她转头盯着门，他在她余光范围内。杰西一动不动，手被绑在身后，身侧的肋骨还灼烧般发疼。坐着很痛，呼吸也很痛。

女兵点了点头，一道阴影在降落运载车内地板上；杰西瞧见一位骨架宽大面容可爱的医务人员，她手持一个小盒子，另一只手拿着个小机器，头戴金色耳机。她的面容有些凌厉，长发如玻璃般顺滑。杰西感到不确定，因而一言未发。

“肋骨？”她简洁地提问。他点点头。她猛地拉起他的衬衫，简单直接地扯开了扣子；他原本自保似的弓着身，被她戴着手套的手掌拉高到肩膀；她严厉地看着他，牙齿间挤出嘘声，倒像他被打坏肋骨只为了给她增添工作似的，继而猛地把小盒子拍到她身侧的长椅上。她像是没注意到一般，从盒子里翻出注射针（针孔口径是他所见过最大的），以及发光的小瓶子。绝对在发光。

“嗯，不用了，谢谢你，女士。”杰西说。

“一分钟就好。”她说这话时就像她是某种录音，而他刚触发了按钮。她擦了擦他颈侧。

“嘿！”他靠远了些，“打手肘不行吗？”

“我是不会解开你的束缚带的，”她硬邦邦地说，“你要是做些什么傻事，我就得治疗你更长时间。”她看起来好像很愿意伤害他，不管那是否增加工作量。

“别告诉我你害怕小小的针头。”那女兵说道。杰西正准备挺直脊背时，他注意到她的护甲和手臂下的头盔与其他人无异。他可能开枪打中了她。

“告诉我一件事，然后我保证，我会一动不动，”他对医务人员说，“我们失去了多少人？”

她的眼神极其细微地和缓了些：“没法告诉你！我不知道。我没见到谁没受伤，而且我不去数我无法治疗的那些。”

无论如何杰西确实没有动弹。她十分专业地刺穿他皮肤，不给他更多时间考虑。刺痛令他眼里渗出泪水，尽管他尝试着不要哭出来。但她刚拔出针头，他便感觉到一阵刺人的暖流经过血液，流过头部和身体。他讶异地叹出声，咳嗽起来，以为会迎来一阵剧痛，却并没有。他低头看着本来颜色暗沉的丑陋伤口，从狰狞的网逐渐颜色淡化变成浅黄。活见鬼。而她已经脱下手套，将针头扔进盒子的侧边隔层里。什么东西嗡嗡作响，一股热气，再是蓝光一闪。他向后躲去。她拿上盒子，转身要走。杰西仍然感觉惊讶地不行，下意识说道：“感谢您，女士。”

“命令！”她说完，脚步重重地离开了。他不太确定她指的是治疗他是命令，还是指她有别的命令，但更要紧的是，他刚刚到底被注射了什么？

“等等，什么——”她已经离开，而那位女兵又开始无视他了，“这他妈是哪一出？”仍然没有人理他，“我会不会变得能在黑暗中发光？”再次被忽略。

这次当黑暗降临运载车内时，不再是小小的、快活的一位，而他十分清楚那是谁。一声“解散”，然后女兵离开了。杰西没精打采地坐着，暗自希望刚才护士帮他塞好了衬衫，或者至少扣上一颗扣子。

男人进来前，像是悬在空中的雷雨云一般。他不得不比那位身材小巧的护士更加弓起身，但他却毫不显得尴尬；他按下按钮，向上打开了门，最后闲散地坐下了，膝盖张开。杰西不知该说什么，而死局帮成员笃信闭嘴沉默，杰西则是忠实信徒。他也做出和男人一般的坐姿。他可以一言不发的同时表现出傲慢无礼，完全没问题。

“你有计划吗？”男人问道，“不对——除了造成大量资产损坏然后让自己被捕之外，你有任何计划吗？”

杰西仍然什么也不对他说。一闪念间的不耐；在他意识到之前，男人的脚移动起来，一只宽阔的靴子猛地踏在他双膝之间的长椅边缘。他觉得一边膝盖内侧蹭破了皮。更重要的是，杰西坐得足够靠后，他只是通过长椅感觉到了振动。但是他被劝服了；他开口说：“我会得到一场审判。”

“没问题，”男人笑着说，他的牙齿洁白整齐，“你可以得到许多场审判。眼下我们被困在这里，因为某个耍无赖的枪手把我们的运输车射得不成样子，所以你也可以跟我谈谈。”

“那边有个守望先锋的徽章，”杰西说，“我被拘留了。”

“你是个枪手还是律师？”他从口袋里掏出什么东西，杰西意识到那是个平板电脑，“耍枪的男孩儿？死局帮招聘的人这么年轻？”他一边滑动屏幕，一边不耐烦地敲打小指，“你有没有读过那篇记者的采访——”

“对我来说不是新闻了。”杰西耳朵发红，他知道了。那位记者是个为他感到难过的烂好人，发表了那篇让整个死局帮嘲笑了他好几周的文章。那男人看起来被逗乐了，但这些都不是真正的问题所在，所以杰西谨慎地接下话题。男人的脚仍然留在他膝盖间，作为某种低调的空间入侵。

“已经坐过两年牢，还算平安无事。这里说你是在监禁期间接受的教育。感到无聊了？”又敲打了一下，“看看监狱长本来多么抱着希望，却从那里又走向一场投诉。真叫人悲伤。你很喜欢守望先锋吗？”

“说不上喜欢你们干预我的生意，”杰西说，“死了多少？”

“布瑞尔说你问过她。你对一群罪犯还真够忠诚。”

“他们是我拥有的一切。”

“你拥有六个。”

六个。

杰西没有崩溃大哭，但他忽然失去了空气。二十五个里面的六个，真见鬼，都是谁？

“谁——”

“我并不关心。如果他们在我们喊的时候就出来，我们可能不会用那么致命的武器。他们太久没见过真正的麻烦了，非常地自信。那时你在哪？”

“在高处方山上。”

他几乎笑了：“你爬下悬崖冲我们开枪？”

“你们把我困在上面，我用绳索降下来的。”

“扫描器本该抓到你的，肯定是那些太阳烤热的岩石让它们失灵了，我们会再去做测试。”他听上去像是很高兴有了个计划。杰西本意并不是给他那种帮助，于是他又闭上了嘴。男人等了几秒，然后低头看着平板，继续滑动。“父亲，未知；母亲，在世，如今……哎哟，孩子。”

仍然活着，为她选择维持生计的方法而入狱。“我才不是你亲戚。”杰西嘟哝道。那道伤口已经太久，不会再疼了。

“你以前是守望先锋的狂热粉丝？”

那男人有他上小学的文件还是什么的？再仔细想想，这是他第二次触及这个话题了，还有一大堆对他的愚蠢评价。一般来讲，法律把他丢进监狱，律师问他这类问题，试图寻找能引人同情的东西。第一次确实奏效了，法官给与他同时被捕的死局帮成员判了刑罚，却给了杰西社区服务。第二次也奏效了，警察的程序一团糟，而公诉人对他不感兴趣。第三次就没用了。

男人没有提高音量，但语调变了：“我在跟你讲话。”

“他们对抗智械时还挺好的。”

“杰克·莫里森呢？”

“他怎么？”

平板在男人身旁的长椅上响了一下。他收回靴子，向前倾身。他没有压响指节或者别的什么，只是声音和缓低沉地重复了一遍：“你是杰克·莫里森的粉丝吗？”

“从来没遇到过这个人。看起来还挺好。”

“我希望你对他能有更多评价，要是你扣下了扳机的话。”什么？什么？噢，操。操。“死局帮造成混乱？如果守望先锋的门面在屋顶试图给某个蠢蛋小孩提供帮助时被谋杀，那就会变成这样。至少在所有人意识到你甚至不知道他是谁之前，你会变得恶名昭彰，而这还是轻的。”

杰克·莫里森试图劝他扔掉武器。杰克·莫里森叫他“孩子”。杰克·莫里森说他对他失望。那倒真有些伤人，比关于他妈妈的那道伤口更甚。被记者可怜就已经够糟了，但是被守望先锋的杰克·莫里森可怜？该死。“我没认出他。”杰西喃喃。

“没关系。外面也许有守望先锋的人，可他们都知道你做了什么，”男人回答道，“哪怕你在二十年后获得假释，他仍旧会出面指证你对于公众有危险。你跑来跑去，冲人开枪，却没考虑后果——谢了，这倒提醒了我。”他用拳头敲了敲一侧的盔甲，轻轻呯的一声，锁定板解开了。一把小刀出现在手上。他飞快地取出两枚压扁的子弹，将它们一颗一颗扔到地上。他拿起盔甲边缘，啪地一声将它合上，又变回光滑的一块，比之前贴合得更好。从动作的流利和精准程度看来，他做这事的次数比杰西喝咖啡还要多。

“你是守望先锋的人，”杰西说，“为什么你在这里跟我谈话？”

男人笑了。小刀又被收了起来（那是后鞘吗？它怎么跟盔甲吻合的？），他又向前倾身。“我是吗？”

“你有那个徽章。”

“我有两个徽章，”男人甚至转了转肩膀，让杰西看见那个颅骨标志，“也许我只是某种向导，”他耸耸肩，“所以死局帮究竟凭什么赢得了你的忠诚？”

“收留我。”

“当作童子军侦查员？”他本以为那些提问是为了得到法庭上能用的信息，直到这个问题。杰西沉思片刻，如果陌生人真的想要知道他的答案，他到底是为了什么？男人在长椅上敲打手指两次，声音在中空的外壳里格外明显。“不要无视我，小子。”

“去死吧。”

陌生人把脚倾到一旁，鞋尖钩在杰西脚踝后方，将他的脚翻了过来。一只手抓住他脚踝，而他已经被抓离长椅，背部着力；在他能反应过来之前，一只靴子踩在他胸口偏下的位置。头部撞到长椅和地板，他花了一阵子才意识到发生了什么。

“你确定不想继续聊聊吗？”男人不断施加力度。杰西不想再断一次肋骨，伤口仍然一碰就痛。他双手仍然绑在身后，不得不弓起背才能移开体重。他哪儿也去不成。“我说了，没人会帮你。现在你知道在需要时布瑞尔可以把你包扎好，不论我叫她治疗你多少次，她都会照做。”杰西诅咒了一声，因为如果不这样，他可能会痛得喊出声。“此刻你只有我。”

五年前曾有位辅导老师也尝试过这个。但那人用的不是靴子，而是话语。杰西又回到相似的处境中。“显然。”他咬紧牙关道。

胸口的压力撤走了。他滚过去，给自己一些时间恢复。当他抬头看，男人像什么都没发生过一般坐着。他站起身，撑着手肘找到长椅，把自己支起来。“童子军侦查员？”

“是啊。”

“冲人开枪吗？”

“没人会告诉你这个。”

细小的不耐烦的动作。他能逃开这一问是因为，那并不是男人真正想问的。“他们让你带枪？”

“是啊。”有些时候。

“胡扯。你该感谢我压下了多少火力。”杰西下意识地一拉，把手腕上的绑带拉得生疼，“他们留下你就是当作童子军侦察兵用的，作为后备人员，只在情况危急时才行动。你明白为什么吗？他们肯定给了你些零花钱。你有没有拿你的薪水去换试试武器的机会？”杰西感到他的反应写在了脸上，男人翻了翻眼珠，“他们没把你交换出去都够叫人吃惊了。”

“我也可以穿上盔甲，然后虚张声势。”杰西反驳。

那倒造成了反应，惊讶——男人两次眨眼，然后笑了，就像杰西刚抱起了一只猫咪。他什么也没说。他只是往上伸出手，翻起盔甲上肩膀绷带下的锁扣。他解开它，脱下护肩和前臂垫板。东西散落下来，硕大的守望先锋标志哐啷落地，而颅骨标志要轻得多地落在其上。然后他拉开胸甲，背甲也随之脱开。他把这两件仍在其它东西旁边。

男人穿着紧身衬衫，上面有阳光暴晒和盔甲留下的深色痕迹。当杰西能看见他的本来模样时，那更叫他担心了；杰西本以为他的身形更多是盔甲撑出来的。

“你以为我是靠戴着护膝取得心理优势的么？”

“不是啊。”

小刀再次出现（它是隐藏在盔甲里的一部分，杰西意识到），而男人示意他动作起来。他咬下嘴唇，转过身去。靠住他的手腕轻微一滑，束缚便落在地上。

他转身回来时小刀又不见了，但是以他所见，小刀已经折叠起来，收在靠近男人大腿的位置；即使他知道如何将其取出的小技巧，小刀依然被护住了。男人仍如常地坐着，但两只手臂搭在身后扶栏上，像看着沙滩上的人群一般。

过了几秒，男人扬起下巴。“我们谈到哪了？对了，如果他们知道你出生——”

杰西明白这是个糟糕的主意，但是男人为杀掉死局帮成员洋洋得意，又对他和他妈妈说那些话，这让他树了个靶子。杰西克制不住，他满含怒火与悲愤地出击。男人挡住他打向脸的一拳，不为所动地受下打向胸口的一击，并迅速保护了胯部，说明他不是无懈可击的。他一手抓住杰西双手手腕，另一手伸出来，中指压在拇指下方，重重打在杰西肋骨受伤的位置。

他想逃脱，而他无所凭借，只得用上体重。男人在他第二次猛拉时松了手，杰西在掉到长椅上之前稳住自己，但那已足够叫他找回对脾气的控制。没必要让这个混蛋继续伤害他。他在低矮的运载车里无法站直，于是退回坐在长椅上，尽力不要哭出来。

男人臀部对着他的最糟糕之处在于，那充满了蔑视。

男人转回来，只是看着他。他神态里有种冷漠的认同，而杰西没有要求也并不想要这个，他只是再次坐稳了。“他们没教你搏斗，”杰西张开口，“闭嘴，没人教过你如何搏斗。谁教的你开枪？”

杰西一只手擦了擦脸：“后院护栏的啤酒瓶。”

“别跟我胡扯。”

“我自己学会的。”杰西大声重复道。他知道在他射击时那一定显出来了。他本计划在射击之间移动，但他专注瞄准时如往常一样忘记了时间，所以他们有的是时间在他周围调遣布局。该死的。

“那倒能解释为什么没人告诉你，那他妈是不可能的事，”男人哼出鼻息，“他们手下有这般人才，却没想过尽其所用。我不知道你为什么要为他们哭。没有哪怕一个人下来救你。”

“你不知道那个。”

“哦，可我知道。资产才得到训练，棋子只得到消遣。”

不是他们所有人都同样对待他，而且他们会让他帮忙做计划，偷取些小目标，但他没说出口。也许那有一定道理。曾经有过争执，阿比一直都想让他参与行动，但他总会被否决；杰西需要更多时间，他没那么多经验；杰西作为用来让对方措手不及的进攻者会更好，毕竟是个玩枪的小孩。

“曾经入狱、曾被法庭审判、冲守望先锋成员开火。你的罪行足够让你在得到自由之前坐牢到老，”他向后靠去，“你的犯罪生涯没能为你挣得金钱或组建家庭，甚至没能让你恶名昭著。”

“我不想受到同情。”

“我不同情。是因为你从未得到间断吗？还是你要让好机会白白溜走？”

问题悬在空中。

“唔，我们来看看，”男人压响指节，与其说在威胁，倒更加心不在焉，他向前倾身。手肘搭在膝盖上，表情严肃。离得这么近，仿佛凝结住杰西周身的空气，而那不仅仅是因为他被汗水浸湿的衬衫。“你准备好了吗？”杰西感觉他的表情变成了扑克脸，“我要你的忠诚，而且我会赢得它。死局帮收留了你？我可以做到，而且更好。他们没有教你？我会，我会教你所有你能学的。他们把你用作童子军？你会为我拿起武器。你想要朋友？你会支援守望先锋。他们施舍你零钱？我会给你发工资。他们让你测试法令？为我你可以使用整座军火库。而我想要从你这里得到什么？没有什么不是你已经证明愿意给出的。我要你服从。”

“或者你可以去监狱试试运气。在你被撕裂成没人想要的模样之前，如果幸运的话，你会找到一个新家；而从此以后四十年间，你将学到能用牙刷做出多少种武器。”男人缓慢又讽刺地拍了拍手。

这根本不是个选择。但是，“那听起来一点也不真实，”杰西说，“守望先锋从全世界最棒的人里面优中选优。”

“告诉过你，我不是守望先锋的人。你不知道我是谁，除非你加入，”男人笑了笑，“我正在展现友善，如果你一直问，我会告诉你。但如果你没有加入，你可以孤独一人地度过接下来的四十年，”他的显出沉思的表情，“我们晚些时候还得对付你。对我的慷慨不知好歹，那我就该想想值不值得了。”

“为什么是我？”

“因为你有天赋。”

“那么先生，你拥有史上最棒的鸟笼。如果没法离开，那就没法离开。那样的话，我要怎么花掉那些薪水？”

男人点了点头。杰西感觉他在斟词酌句。“我不能把一切教给你，然后让你逃之夭夭。”

他看起来是真心在等一个回答。杰西摸了摸头。“那么命令我做些什么吧，”杰西说，“不要只是’服从’之类笼统的话。一份我们双方都认可的工作。”

他很确定这是最该说的话。男人握起拳头。“我说了我会训练你，那就完成训练，”举起一根手指，“接受训练时——为教导你而做的锻炼不算在内——顺序不重要。跟随我带领的团队完成十次任务，”另一根手指，“我把我的特工送去三种独自完成的任务，每种五次，”另一根手指，“你应该教导别人所有你能胜任的事情。不过一旦你达到我预期的那么优秀，我会给你某个人，你要好好教导这个人，”伸出最后一根指头，他翻过手掌，“让我印象深刻，五次。”

“我怎么知道你有没有留下深刻印象？”

非常、非常尖锐的笑。“你会知道的。你如果不再能令我赞叹，我可就没那么慷慨了。你会欠我许多工作。”

“而今天不计入在内。”

“你是指你预期最低值？”

“听起来好像很多。”反正，搞不好所有那些也会花掉他四十年。

“你说对了，就是很多。你已经欠我了。我不得不跟莫里森争，才能给你开出这个条件。”

“所以现在万事俱备，接下来呢？”

“如果你要走，我不会阻止。或者，如果你表现足够好，其他人愿意忽略你先前的错误，你也可以调动过去。那不会很容易。你今天留下了坏印象。我照看好自己，但你干的蠢事你得自己承担。”

“所以你就那么确定，一切结束之后，我还会留下？”他不是在挑战对方，他是在好奇。

男人信心满满：“我想，我得到了你一辈子。”

“我加入。”

男人微笑起来。“这辆车是给我和莫里森的团队的，会有些拥挤，所以你坐我的车。”男人站起身，笼罩在他上方，“莫里森在有一件事情上绝不会妥协，他不想让你看见他的任何东西。我们把事情做个了结，这段时间会熄灯。我是莱耶斯队长。欢迎来到暗影守望。”

那就是他的警告了。拳头在他来得及想到躲闪之前打中了他。他的脑袋撞得离开车内墙壁，他视野里满是光点。“操！”他摔倒时猛地往前推了一下，手却什么也没抓到。他失去了方向。他躺在地板上——不，他是半边身子挂在长椅上。

男人笑得如此大声，搞得他仍旧晕乎乎的耳朵发疼。“不错，脑壳够厚，不过我已经知道了。”

杰西啐了一口。他只希望他穿了靴子。

“很高兴知道我不用对你手下留情。我们再来一次。欢迎来到暗影守望。”

黑暗降临。


	4. 沙尘暴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱耶斯曾经被骗过。这种事情不会发生两次是有原因的。

“起来，麦克雷。”

杰西有些想要照做，另一方面，地面的支撑让他感觉舒服。眼下，地面是他的好伙伴。地面照看着他的后背，好吧，前面。

“杰西·麦克雷，起来。”

“马上回来，”杰西冲支持他的伙伴说道。他把手掌重重拍在头部两侧，支撑自己以膝盖着力。他的胳膊感觉像橡胶的。“我起来了。”

莱耶斯已经勃然大怒里整整三个小时。三个小时。杰西羡慕脚下的地板，地板可以保持低调。而他们则需淌过小溪，沿着小溪，溯流而上，顺流而下；看着彼此，以免有人在背着满载行囊沿溪往下爬的时候淹死；借助彼此的身体以及他们的行囊爬上溪边的一棵树；在只有一人帮助的情况下，背着包爬上这棵树；将三个行囊挂在横梁上，与两个人一起扛着；跟一两个人合作拖动这些包裹；仿佛永无止境的俯卧撑和引体向上，以及穿过河流的训练。

其他人经历过基础训练，也出过任务，他们都非常适应。他仍在赶上他们。死局帮可从不在乎什么障碍训练。

莱耶斯以死亡视线瞪着他。哦，对了，那个。“我起来了，先生。”

“再摔倒一次，你就得明天重新来过。不过可能你横竖都得重来。”

杰西往旁边瞥了眼，其他人已经离开了。莱耶斯瞧着他，知道他明白原因。莱耶斯一言未发，只是掏出了烟，然后点燃。他倒不如跟人来比一比谁能移动得更慢。

“你看，”莱耶斯以聊天的口气说，“我对待你的方式跟我对任何一个傻兮兮的新兵没有区别，但是在你我之间，话说清楚：我想对你做什么都成。”

“先生。”杰西说道。他既未争论，也非认同，就只……他在听，他醒着，还站着，就这样。

莱耶斯不疾不徐，长长地呼出了烟。杰西轻轻晃了晃，仍旧站立。

“好吧，”莱耶斯说，“我想听你说说看。为什么这次训练突然变成了这副样子？”

如果他是想让麦克雷准备好开口说话，他倒用不着担心。杰西知道他被抓了现形：“因为我撒谎了。”

“麦克雷。”

“我撒谎了，先生。”

“嗯，你在坦白，那不如和盘托出。为什么你要看着我的眼睛，对我说假话？”

“哈里斯搞砸了，他用错了保护带。”

“而我看见了，然后我说‘这是谁的’，你说了什么？”

“我说‘这是我的，先生’。”

“因为你知道每个人都在忙着脱下护带，也许某个注意他们自己的人会以为他们只是搞糊涂了。”

杰西盯着地面：“是的，先生。”

“地板没在跟你说话，麦克雷，平视前方。哈里斯从这里面学到了什么？”

杰西正在等那句“这是你的惩罚，麦克雷，”而莱耶斯却不提那个。他思索着想要盖过那个话题。

“你在浪费我对他的训练，”莱耶斯冷酷地说，“你一定得有个原因。哈里斯从中学到了什么？”

“什么也没有。先生——你是他的偶像，见鬼的。他对被刷下怕得要死。”

“他是对的。他学得不够快，看起来不是这块料。那没什么羞耻的，不是所有人都合适。但他今天不会意识到这点，因为有个操蛋的蠢货插了一手，让他以为他做得还好。”

什么都不安全。杰西什么也没说。

“你身后是什么，麦克雷？”

杰西真的回头去看了，因为那么多有可能的东西，他不确定是哪个吸引了莱耶斯注意。“悬崖？”

“是悬崖。我们就是为这个来的。你知道我想在这里训练大家，你考虑过为什么吗？”

“保护带。”

“那你觉不觉得，对于在一堆见鬼的石头间上下行动而言，那些保护带显得有些高科技了吗？”

显而易见，那些是电脑。许多电脑，以及目镜上的读数。“是的，先生。”

“你他妈说对了。它们是用来接近在低处高速运动的目标的。那些不是降落伞，没有什么打开的空间。如果你的保护带安装不正确，如果所有电缆没能正确链接锚线……等到我们意识到有什么出了问题的时候，你已经摔到地上成了一滩果冻，而我们连血迹都看不到。”

杰西没说话。他专注于理解这玩意儿，几乎没去思考用意何在。他大致明白他们在说些什么，他有个概念，但是那些大写字母缩写和那些行话对他而言仍旧难以搞懂。

“如果哈里斯以为，他明白他在做什么，但其实他并不明白，会发生什么？如果他依赖他的性命于这台装备，却不知道那是某个小杂种在前一天打了个结放进去的？

“他会死，先生。”

“那就是如果我在这第一次不把他撤下，并送他去做他合适的事，就会发生的事。所以眼下让我们继续呆在悬崖上，谁检查你的设备？”

“与我一起攀援的队友。”

“如果你的队友正好是哈里斯，而你阻止了他学习的机会，那你的设备会是什么情况？”

他不会搞砸的。但那不是重点。“先生，看起来我可能会掉下去。”

“你知道我怎么发现你撒谎的吗？”

“不，先生。”

“因为我在观察哈里斯，我知道他没有掌握。我知道看起来几乎是对的，并且他的队友没发现。我知道我得为所有人做检查，因为如果不这么做，那就是谋杀。所以，当我走出队伍来问‘这是谁的？’，我不是在期待一个回答。当你十分确信地回复，我想‘杰西·麦克雷发生了什么，怎么跟哈里森一样搞砸了？’然后我检查了最后两个。完美。”

风在猎猎作响，水边升起凉爽的雾气。

“今天人人都责备你，如果你想知道的话。他们明白只有一个人搞砸了。他们明白，一旦你开口说话，我就会惩罚所有人。但如果他们知道，经历这一切的原因是你他妈对你的长官撒谎了，他们会替我揍你。”

“我很抱歉，先生。”

几乎被遗忘在一边的雪茄落在地上。莱耶斯的靴子踩上去。“为了什么。”

“瞎插手哈里斯的事。对你撒谎。”

莱耶斯绕着他走动。“你想不想知道，为什么我没有干脆把你挂到气垫车背后，一路把你拖回法庭去？”

“先生，是的，先生。”

“因为那来自一个我早该处理的问题，我知道它存在，但你开始表现得太好，而我没有深究。你仍然以为你是什么帮派成员。当你看到什么想要的东西，你会转瞬间用纪律和荣誉去交换。而你考虑如何跟负责发号施令的人打交道时，绕过我似乎是容易的方式，对不对。”

沉默。

“我问了你问题。”

“我真他妈抱歉，”杰西感觉他的肩膀在抖，“——先生。”

“而你想要？”

“另一次机会，先生。”

“看起来我们今天各学到了些东西。我原以为我需要的只是正确的原料，思想会自然形成。但我得做得更多，眼下还不能信任你。”

“我——”

“闭嘴，你可以感谢我。你可以去补充睡眠。你可以停止从那些与你无关的事情中保护哈里森。”

“谢谢。”

*

一台平板扔到桌上。杰西在想事情，他抬头去看。莱耶斯站在那，侵入他的个人空间，他站在那一定是有什么原因。杰西猜他大概是让自己不要继续发呆。

他点了下平板。“啊，”他说，“我还挺上相。”他预料到莱耶斯从鼻孔哼了声。他在平板上点了两下，也就到头了，再之后就回到第一张照片，图上他在外面走动。莱耶斯绕着桌子，像黑鹰一般站在他对面，如果说鹰也向他那样肌肉发达的话。“这是怎么了？”

“你被注意到了，”莱耶斯说，“你没留意。”他视线不耐烦地扫到杰西右侧的空地。莱耶斯拔出枪。杰西紧张起来。他把枪扔到桌子上，随后是一颗子弹。“清理这个，把枪上膛，听我说。”

“是，先生。”杰西说道。他上次道歉已经是两周前的事了，眼下仍然举止规矩得很。他拿过枪来，那是把自动手枪，他对这种的反应速度略有些慢，但他检查了枪里没装子弹（莱耶斯什么也没讲，这意味着他做的没错），然后他开始拆卸。莱耶斯把平板冲他自己拉近了些，但仍在杰西能看见的位置。

“我在你背后放了个靶子，跟我的一样，跟我所有特工都一样。我本以为你会有更多时间，然而只要我还有任何级别，不论高低，只要我与守望先锋在任何事情上进行合作，人们就会看着我，和我的所作所为。”

杰西点点头。

“你已经有一定知名度，被开出了价码。假如我是某个陌生人，我想把你带到什么你不想去的地方，会有些棘手。而你的情景意识呢？”他冲右侧偏了偏头，“一团糟。以目前你学习的速度，自我防御还差得远。你对付不了一个，面对三个人则毫无胜算。你是个累赘。你需要训练，让我想想，在哪些方面……比如在被绑架的时候保命、识别和抵抗洗脑装置、对抗精神上的折磨、应对刑讯等，或许还得花几个小时，搞清楚身穿白大褂手拿针管的小个子男人多么能叫人吃不消。”

杰西手上的动作越发慢了。他在集中注意，而莱耶斯把听讲的要求放在了最后说。一半也是因为，这把枪非常干净，又被细致地上过油，他都搞不懂为什么他还要清理它。

“你走运的地方在于，我们可以一石二鸟。你可以打心底里接受特工的思维方式，把你那顽固的脑袋里搞得你被痛揍一番的东西抛到一边去。要不然，我只能在你站起来之后，把你扔回监狱去，这样你才能看清你的糟糕决定都是从哪来的。”

杰西停下了双手。

“有话就说。”

“不过就是听起来像你在给我洗脑。”

“麦克雷，”莱耶斯用那种要让杰西震惊不已的语气讲，“洗脑是指，无形中改变人的思想，而对方甚至分不出那是别人做的。洗脑不是说‘这是我要做的事，这是我要做这件事的原因’，然后在汇报时重复一遍。没有哪件我要做的事，或者我允许的事，是我不给出解释的。”

“你已经做过那个了。”杰西说。这倒像是他本该注意不要说出口的话。

“没错，”莱耶斯转过脸，“如果我是你，我会想知道。”

“所以如果我被绑架……”

“我们会来救你，就像会去救我们的任何一员，”莱耶斯的的自信令他稍稍安了心，“唯一的问题是，我们能指望你坚持多久？”这句却不让他安心。

“你们经历过这些？”

“分毫不差。”

杰西把注意力转回手枪，给自己一点时间思考。这是个叫人舒服而放松的过程。他把碎片拼接回去。“这是为了什么？”

“麦克雷。”幸好那并不是回答。莱耶斯用的是那种，他觉得一切都摊开在眼前，而自己却没有看到的语气。麦克雷花了片刻思考整个对话，他没能立即发现什么。而后他乖乖地逐字逐句地想了一遍。在他眼前：手枪、子弹、显示照片的平板电脑、莱耶斯。

他又停下双手。

“我有受训练的时间，是因为你，”那个词是什么来着，“拦截了拍照的人，在他来得及把照片交出去之前。所以……你冲那人开了枪？”莱耶斯只是看着他，杰西又低下头。视线集中于那一颗子弹。“你在要求我这样做。”

“你应该这么做，”莱耶斯说道，“杀掉监视你的间谍是自我防御。”

在他脑海深处，杰西还是有些怀疑莱耶斯讲的故事，因为假如有人拍了他的几张照片，然后以此来对付他，那该正合莱耶斯的意图。不过莱耶斯不会杀掉任何为他做事的人，杰西确信这一点；杰西不担心他卷入了什么，但他害怕莱耶斯，却也仍然如此坚信。

他摇摇头。

莱耶斯伸出手。杰西翻过抢，递了过去。莱耶斯没有接。杰西险些要塞到他手里面，然后反应过来，他把枪翻到侧边，掀开弹膛，装入子弹，发出非常轻柔的咔哒声。他的胃在翻涌。他关上保险，翻转回来，递过去。莱耶斯接下，装入枪套，平板扔进他的口袋。他站着。

“你最好过来。”

他多多少少明白，莱耶斯让他成为了目标，他的名字被写在子弹上。他无路可逃。也许得等到他的脸从数据库上撤下来，等到他每次出门时，地方网络没有将他做出特别标记，当这成为可能，他被作为目标这件事才会不那么重要。眼下，任何的隐蔽都能保护他。他不知道他们最终走到了基地的哪块，因为他这一路都陷在沉思中。他们走进时路过了一些士兵。杰西不知道有多少，也许晚些时候，等他想知道了再说。

他分不清楚那是男人还是女人，手指蜷曲在扶手上，兜帽下方露出些许发端；这是种风格？特意修剪的？他不知道。从衣服也看不出端倪。他只能瞧见胸口起伏不定。恐慌；不论那是谁，此人所经历的是杰西从未体验过的恐惧。他不觉得他们进来弄出很大声音，他在想那人已经这样多久了。

杰西抬起头，半怀希望地看去。莱耶斯面无表情，他持枪举起手来。杰西的大脑瞬时被一阵肾上腺素喷涌击中。微光将莱耶斯的鼻梁、眉骨和颧骨点缀得清晰，他呼吸时鼻孔微张。在这间屋内，莱耶斯是生命，亦是死亡，而杰西……

杰西只是杰西，他并不觉得自己是个义警，不觉得自己是特工。他感到渺小而寒冷。

他摇了摇头。

莱耶斯往前潜行。像智械一般，目的明确，手段直接，走到那身影后方。他没有虚张声势，杰西的噩梦倒是填补了那部分。一切发生于转瞬之间。枪管抬高，保险打开，枪声响起；红光一闪，头颅被抛向前方，一动不动地挂着，血滴到膝盖上。一缕轻烟从发间飘散，除此以外，别无他物。血淋淋的，叫人作呕，毫无尊严的死亡，乘着恐惧而来，旋即离开。麦克雷气喘吁吁，浑身颤抖地站着；莱耶斯纹丝不动地站着，观察情况。

该死的，又得清理那把枪，杰西想道。莱耶斯的特工要么是他的武器，要么为他备好武器。杰西别无所有，而这就是他所求得的：可悲地被困住的身躯，血溅在地。在运载车内那时，一个全新的未来显得非常棒，守望先锋在他眼前闪闪发光。此刻显得如此空洞。那是条生命，要了解那人所知的一切细枝末节，得花上几十年功夫。他想知道，有没有谁的生活里被撕开了缺口，有没有谁起床迟了，如今在寻找这个人。

他想知道要是在监狱里，他是否已经开始被迫杀人；没准他已经死了；没准其他人正看着他死，或许身体扭曲，或许被堵住呼吸，撞破了头，而那个人在想着等等——等等——

莱耶斯收起抢，走向杰西。他显得……对什么东西耐心十足？他没有挡住杰西的视野，杰西从死人身上转开视线，不论那是谁，不管他们做了什么，如果他们本要伤害杰西，或者压根没想，或者不在乎，他们不会希望这副模样被他看见。

加布里尔仍旧耐心地站着，杰西振作起来。加布里尔是他拥有的恒定不变的事物；可怕又可靠，洞察敏锐，操纵人心。他所做的一切，都是冲着某种吓人而且可能不太讨喜的好结果。一切。就像他在等着杰西做些什么，赶上进度，适应课程。杰西不知道是什么。他想要间谍死，于是他死了，所以他们为什么还站在这？

莱耶斯微笑得像是讲了个只有他跟杰西懂的笑话。而由于房间里声音最大的人正坐在这里，满脑子都是不要去看那边，杰西根本没听见他们从身后过来。他被抓住，头顶上悬着什么，他喊出声，胃部结结实实吃了一拳。他弯下腰咳嗽起来，又是反胃又是喘气。他嘴里被塞了什么东西。他不确定，如果他继续反抗会不会被电击。

莱耶斯在等的不是杰西。

“一般来说，这会发生是因为你放下了警惕，”莱耶斯那熟悉的教学语气抑扬顿挫，“或许这不是你的错，或许是因为你对队友过于信任，或者是因为存在你所不知的技术差距。这次是因为，麦克雷，你站在原地做白日梦，背对着一扇该死的门。现在你所知的就是你被抓了，而他们想要你活着。所以别逼他们伤害你，省省你的精力。”

糟糕的、毫不理性的恐惧袭来——尸体已经被移走，他要坐上那把仍旧温热的椅子。麦克雷猛烈挣扎。他们一定得把他放下来。某种莱耶斯尚未教导过他的要害攻击令他半边身体麻木。

“别慌张，”莱耶斯说，“别——操，麦克雷。”他听起来有些厌烦，而杰西感到非常抱歉，但他没法告诉他们别把他放上那把椅子，此刻他应付不了这个。他能听见脚步声。杰西在希望一个不那么可怕而且叫人喜欢的好结果。

黑暗降临。

*

莱耶斯无法掩饰笑意，他向后靠去，凝视屏幕：“你那只迷失的小羊羔怎么样了？”

“安全又快乐，感谢，”杰克放松坐进椅子里，“感谢。”

“很高兴赶上你。我们都挺忙。”加布里尔在跟他捣乱，但程度很轻。反正，跟杰克捣乱从来都是徒劳。他太较真，每次都会真的相信。但他过于专注于工作，以至于根本不受影响。

“一如既往，你的团队表现优异。”实际上他并未离得太远，他们两人配合了一场袭击，而他忙于与他的士兵庆祝，只看到了快乐的那一面。他的愉悦让他没有仔细考虑，加布里尔知道会这样。“他们没意识到你们进来，而且没法阻止。”

“多亏了优秀的侦察兵，我们确实已经知道，他们把你的医护人员关在哪。”他所指不仅是地理上的位置。当地人物试图暗杀一位军阀；军阀的总部成为了通讯软件和发动机的基地；为慈善任务而来，刚刚抵达当地的一位医生被绑架，同时被绑走的还有她的……友善的地方导游及司机。在那之前麦克雷主动跟她在机场搭讪。纯粹的运气。

守望先锋的反应却不是运气。他们早知道军阀的所在，他们知道医生要去找他，所以他们布置好从地面传感器到卫星的一系列，用以在她执行完她的工作并被堵住嘴之前，找到去她那的最佳路线。莫里森本来要过去，但他有更大的任务，他阻止军阀的武装力量加入局面。

杰克不蠢，他只是固执且叫人无法忍受地乐观，他对失去、对痛苦和不确信，都以自欺欺人应对。所以他说“麦克雷的反应倒是很快”，而眉间已经皱了起来。

“投降，与你的医生聊天以免她不小心说出她的身份，编出了他是她弟弟的身份故事？”莱耶斯点头，“我已经让他写了报告，只他妈写了两版草稿而已，小孩子们都怎么了？”麦克雷本来在写作时找错了重点。本来如此，莱耶斯想道。他命令麦克雷阅读写得不错的任务报告（世纪初的那些），他今天剩下的时间都会做这个，这样一来，他以后就能弄对了。

“别提醒我，”杰克说，一只手挡住头的一侧，“至少她是个医生，她有借口，但我读第一段的时候，真需要一本该死的字典，”仍然皱着眉头，“她用了'comity[1]'这个词，’comity'，”莱耶斯庆幸他不知道，“她到底是从哪学到的？晚些时候，我会指派人去教她。现在，她有她的朋友。”

“有什么事让你烦心，”莱耶斯说，“除开医生的词汇以外。”

“你确定他不会也是在表演吧？”

“如果他一点伪装也不会，我不会要他当我的特工。”

“他编出了跟她呆在一起的原因，叫他们相信他是无害的，他让她配合他，他甚至还在她能听到的地方说出了整个身份故事。一切按计划展开，完成得很好。”杰克耸耸肩，“我不知道。”

加布里尔没有翻白眼，那太有敌意了些，但他保持毫无起伏的声音：“只有你会质疑一份完成得不错的工作。”

杰克向前倾身：“你已经训练过他这部分了？”

“而且一点也不算早。”

“如果你放开他，而他们把他拘留了会怎样？我们派受过训练的人救他越狱？”

“我知道你在想什么，”加布里尔疲惫地说，“但我看到了，并且满足了这样的需求，而且现在看来，时机刚刚好。”

“等一下，”杰克说，“占日常训练的多少？”

那推得有些过头了，莱耶斯声音冷酷起来：“他在我的——”

“不，加布里尔，”杰克叹气，“你伤害别人，我觉得你甚至不知道有多深。”

他在脑海里还能看见麦克雷赤身裸体躺在地板上，睡梦中仍然在颤抖，沾染血迹的双手环在胸前。“我知道的，我有自己的准则，你明白这个。我不是为乐趣而折磨他。”

杰克仍然为这种不公正对待感到受伤。“成年的战士都曾无法执行其他任务，就因为他们受不了那个，而你让一个，他现在满十八岁了吗？你让十八岁的少年经历这个？他甚至无法洗清终身监禁，那算是什么压力？”

“如果你要抱怨锁链的事，我支持那个。我知道他能承受，他需要这个，而且我知道他能从中获得有用的结果。如我所说，时机很重要。”

“你看，”杰克说，“我欣赏你们，向来如此。我感谢你的帮助，你从未令我的后背无人看管。你从未让我失望，你像我的兄弟。”

“那个把你关在地下室里，以给青少年剥皮取乐的兄弟——”

“你知道我能看见你在笑的吧。”杰克抬高声音。

莱耶斯微笑：“这是因为在谈论给十几岁的小孩子们剥皮。”

“去死吧，加布里尔，”杰克建议道，但他也笑了。很快笑容淡去。“我想表达的是，我不想把这件事提起来像什么纪律问题。我明白你在那边全权负责，我了解原因。我甚至知道你是最适合的人。我只是，不希望发生什么会让小孩心理受创的事。”

“结束了，他没有受创，”莱耶斯耸肩，“我本来不打算让他经历最后那个部分，但他还能应付。我在任务报告中带着他过了整个流程。他知道结束了。如果我让他提前结束，他就仍然对最后那部分悬着疑问。那听起来更糟，对我而言。”

是要继续开心无忧，还是与他的糟糕记忆产生共鸣，莫里森犹豫不决。“你做了什么，具体来说？”

“如果你想要，可以看文字汇报。如果不想看，你可以自己去见见他。”他看出来杰克卡在了这里。暗影守望在活动中，莫里森向来对知道这一点心安理得。但这就好像，郊区母亲拿起一件血汗工厂制成的衬衫，她知道这个，她对于将这件衣服买来给她的孩子穿感到内疚，但她已经买了。“他属于暗影守望。暗影守望的人得到这个训练，所以他也经历了。”他的声音饱含确信。事情就是那么简单。

“肯定还有更好的方法。”

没错。莱耶斯想起那位母亲对孩子的爱。“你的小医生能经受这个的轻量版么？我的人接受最困难的，这样所有你的人就不必如此。我没有更多十八岁的士兵了，‘更好’没什么讨论意义。”

莫里森好好照顾了他的医生，以及她的朋友们，而他直直驶入了盲区。“我明白，”他的肩膀耸拉下去，“我只是……想要找到更好的方式。”

加布里尔耸耸肩。“木已成舟。我想要很多东西。今天的紧急事件让我一天没吃上饭，我想吃晚餐。要一起吗？”

“好。”莫里森举起手。这不是投降，但他放弃争辩。他退开了，大概可以被安抚到保持这个状态；只需要花上与朋友度过一个愉快夜晚的功夫。莱耶斯起身去拿外套。

[1]comity: 名词，意思是礼貌，礼仪，词源是16世纪中期拉丁语系，从’courteous’这个词演化来的；这个词还有另一个意思，国家为共同利益所作的联合。我拿不准这里哪个义项更像是那个没露脸出场的小医生能写出来的。这边意思就是说医生写的任务报告里有些用词让莫里森看不懂，可是这个词确实查不到明显跟医生身份相关的特定含义，所以就，这么摆着吧，大家将就一下


	5. 逆温

加布里尔全神贯注，排除了外界干扰；座椅让人难受，脖颈周围发凉，肩膀压着重量，运输车在狂风中不详地摇晃，紧密堆积的条板箱吱吱嘎嘎作响。他在写报告，在脑海里评估事件对于他的士兵的影响。这不是他第一次失去他的人了。他写下所有与之相关的事，得出许多关于他所带领的人的结论。

既然他在考虑这个，他最后突然想到的是，如果杰西·麦克雷不爱他，也快要爱上他了。

这不会写进报告里。他把脑袋从一边摆到另一边，伸展肌肉，将报告归档，把平板电脑推到旁边。没有太多空间，他们俘获或者没收了太多乱七八糟的玩意儿。即使少了一个人，车内仍旧拥挤不堪。他的特工们坐在在他身后，手肘碰着手肘，在又黑又冷的环境中紧紧挨着，他们没有抱怨。麦克雷最后才上车，他挤到莱耶斯身边，因为没有别的空处了。加布里尔忍受杰西靠着他肩膀睡去，因为靠向另一侧会让他被震动的车辆从破旧的条板箱晃下来。

麦克雷对他有意，这已不是新闻。在最开头的八个月过去，在他确定莱耶斯不会杀掉他之后（比莱耶斯认同的早了十个月），麦克雷便热烈地迷上了他。倒也算不上意外。把人放在咫尺之遥，令他持续经受压力，危在旦夕，继而让他无所事事呆上一阵子，相同的事情会发生在任何人身上。加布里尔对于他自己的感情相当小心谨慎，即使会有，也该是跟他同级别，以后不会一起共事的人。绝不会是听命于他的人。麦克雷对他的吸引力不在考虑范围内。

但他刚刚意识到，麦克雷已经这样持续了十个月。莱耶斯花上片刻考虑，杰西没有其他的朋友或家人，又在生死之间经历了几回，他会对身边的人感兴趣这是可以预见的。甚至于，他对莱耶斯的感情已经由迷恋上升到诚挚的热枕。加布里尔没有要求过这个。他知道，他对某些感情无法像其他人那样有深切的体会，这是有心理检测数据证明的；不过，反正还有许多数据说明他运作良好。但是倘若麦克雷要交与他一个动机，他会考虑如何加以利用。

有许多选择。麦克雷逐渐以言而有信而知名，但如果莱耶斯不要他，其他人也不会接收。如果莱耶斯想要，他可以在明面上解雇麦克雷，再将他作为私人保镖；莱耶斯将拥有一位与他同住的安保经理，兼炮友，以及对方毫不动摇的忠诚。这主意不坏。但他要工作，就不会有足够时间再训练他，而杰西太有价值，不该浪费。也许某天，加布里尔当指挥官的等级足够高，他不再需要亲自下战场的时候；但那不是今天。

莱耶斯也可以把杰西叫到一旁，讲清楚什么都不会发生。如果莱耶斯拒绝他，杰西会专注远离他。在很多年内，他不会离开，但也不再好用；不合时宜的动机和错位的忠诚使然。而杰西很有用。

或者莱耶斯表现得一切如常。在发现这事之前，他对于麦克雷的忠诚仍抱有少许疑虑。他也不确定，麦克雷的忠诚一旦确立，是对暗影守望还是更多对他个人。等到他领导守望先锋的时候，没准麦克雷会想留在暗影守望。没道理把杰西抛开，他有价值。

或者莱耶斯表现得一切如常，但是偶尔给予他一定关注。不足以令他确信，但如果他想要，又能存着希望。他能永无止境地这样下去。他已经知道这是最可能的路线。麦克雷想要什么是他自己的事，他总可以在几年后决定不再对莱耶斯有感觉，但至少在那之前，他仍旧留在暗影守望，并且永远首要关注莱耶斯。

（他分别考虑每个选项，但各自的结果却是自然而然形成的。）

麦克雷动了动，轻哼了下；莱耶斯知道他醒来了。有那么一分钟杰西没有动，莱耶斯能分辨出他把脸埋在手掌间。班克斯曾指导过杰西，这会很难受。杰西安静地坐着，莱耶斯耐心等候，直到车撞了下，颠簸间指示灯在他身旁闪过，他瞥过去。麦克雷脸庞湿润。

莱耶斯在报告里写，他们精神状况仍良好。事实确实如此，他们作为集体一起哀悼班克斯。他们为班克斯复仇，近乎野蛮地出击，为了那场让班克斯死去的豁出命。如今他们在一起哀悼，这是可预期的。

杰西更为复杂些，他要更青涩、更年轻，他视班克斯为方向。在短暂闪光的瞬间杰西看似丢了魂，就像如果可以，他会把车调转方向。

“你没什么能做的。”

杰西轻微地、不太开心地哼了声，像那次莱耶斯给他展示，如果戴面罩慢了，压制性毒气会是什么感受。他没争论，但加布里尔清楚哪些事情会让他闭嘴：憎恨、厌恶与愧疚。（莱耶斯注意到，愤怒只会让他更大声。）他距离敌人不够近，不该有那么憎恨；厌恶对于这类悲恸又不太站得住脚；只剩下愧疚。

“这是技术缺陷，”加布里尔说道。狙击手是小范围埋伏的一部分，而莱耶斯的团队有隐蔽的加农炮，交火很短暂。“我们有感测器，我们有骗过他们的东西。他对我们的三个人有所挑选，他选了班克斯。没有任何警告。本就没什么你能做的。”

“那具尸体。”杰西说，语气像是他不觉得他在争论。

“尸体怎么了？”莱耶斯充满耐心。

“他不会想要那样的。”杰西大声了些，尽管他在尽量压低音量，考虑到其他人还想休息。

加布里尔没法争论，没人想要被扔下悬崖到一辆着火的开底驳船上，哪怕他已经死了。“你对我生气？”他们用加农炮轰了狙击手。是加布里尔把班克斯的尸体拖过去扔掉的。

运输车摇晃起来，绑带和金属乒乓作响。闪过光亮的瞬间，杰西眼中显出反叛的光。莱耶斯大概有十三个月没见过那道微光了。他的手指逐渐握成拳头。“我可以把他带回来，放在掩体内。”

“那是一次性紧急掩体，”莱耶斯清清楚楚地说。他们把那个也处置掉了，他在运输车到达那刻触动了自毁设置，“如果你没有照班克斯想要的做，我们可以在没有你的情况下完成任务。然后我们得回来穿过被埋伏好的路，就为了你。”他把声音压低，如果其他人在听，他不想为杰西引来仇恨；这孩子可以自掘坟墓，但他最好明白自己在做什么。“而你会选我们中的哪个人去交换一团死肉？”

“他不是死肉。”杰西大声而又尖锐，莱耶斯听到身后有了动静。这辆该死的运输车摇摇晃晃，他们都在等着听出什么问题来。

“班克斯是个好人，”他答道，音调没有起伏，“他离开后，剩下的只是一具躯体。我们得继续前进，而且我们没有存放尸体的位置。如果我不把尸体扔进火里，他们可能会把它从水里弄出来，可能将其用于战略宣传。在很多年间，我们得看着他们对这具躯体所做的事。假如事情发展有变，班克斯也会把我的尸体扔下那悬崖。你的也一样。”

杰西没有争论。莱耶斯已经将时刻保持移动的重要性、以及与队友呆在一起的重要性深深刻进他脑海。他知道，想跟一具尸体待在后方非常傻。他又把脸埋到手掌间。非常恼人，麦克雷的瞄准能力和手速很棒，但对于他该怎么使用这些，仍然有太多要学的。如果他自我封闭，那就没法再训练他。

莱耶斯考虑着，这不会很容易。情感受创的麦克雷，可能会对安抚过度反应，而变得依赖。莱耶斯可能得等等才能解决那个，这很烦人。另一方面，麦克雷还年轻，他亲眼见着朋友被炸飞，尸体被丢弃，又刚结束一场漫长的战役，不管怎么说，他都得好一阵才能恢复状态。

他身旁响起搭扣解开和绑带滑动的声音。一名队员过来拥抱麦克雷，手肘撞击到莱耶斯的头。莱耶斯分不出那是谁，他怀疑那是马利。他靠向墙壁，为他们腾出空间。

运输车下降了几厘米，光源闪烁。他伸出手抓住那名特工的护甲。倒不是为了把他（或她）拖回去绑好安全带，因为另一侧还挤着其他人，而且权衡来说，这片刻的混乱是值得的；他只是防止其他人的手肘在黑暗中移动，至少在接下来几分钟内。

“系上安全带。”他在几分钟后说。

“谢谢。”杰西说道。莱耶斯不确定他是对谁说的，那不重要。麦克雷振作了起来，而他把思绪转回计划上。许多事务尚待收尾。

哦，嘿。有那么一件事，现在他就可以收尾了。并且对于强化他最新加入的特工也有所裨益。他运筹帷幄，寻找破绽，最后照计划执行。他可以使用一些手段去影响麦克雷，很好；他在脑海里想象出将其中某个方法筹备得当的情形。

麦克雷抽抽鼻子，莱耶斯给了时间，让大家各自归位。灯光恢复时，杰西直直盯着前方。“那狙击手是在那等着我们的。”莱耶斯说道。

“没法应付所有的感测器。”杰西喃喃。

“下一次埋伏会怎样？”

“做更多掩护？”麦克雷像没动脑子似的答道。

“照旧。我们使用不同种类的伪装，因为我们不知道是哪种感测器在搜查，这难道不是规矩吗？”

杰西听起来感兴趣了不少：“或许他们只有这种感测器。”

“考虑一下，今天他们冲我们用了哪些武器。你觉得他们像是资金不足吗？”

至少现在麦克雷专注了起来：“你想说的是什么？”

杰西如果早点跟上思路，他就该明白了。莱耶斯没有掩饰不耐烦：“为什么他们会有我们的这种，小混球？”

杰西僵住了：“有人告诉了他们。”

“‘有人’等于地球加上月球基地上其他所有人，麦克雷。缩小范围。”

“有人在我们安装设备，或者装卸时看见了。”

“那就是某个我们放进来的人，比如说？”

“操他的。”那不是杰西的回答。既然他在开动脑筋，他在加布里尔催促前意识到了答案。

“使用外来者永远存在风险，即便是在过去很关键的人，”加布里尔转了转肩膀，“如今他一无是处，而知道的又太多。我得挑个人，在我们走之前去见见他，从他嘴里撬出些东西。任何的警告都会吓得他要逃，而我们需要得到答案，哪怕有鲜血和哭喊，而且他最后必须死；这份任务是这样的。所以你被排除了。”

“求你了。”杰西说。

莱耶斯有些夸大其词，但是这个回答太有趣，所以倒也值得。“说服我，不要恳求，麦克雷。你经受的训练还不足以随行带上你，而现在要我把独立审讯和暗杀的任务交给你？”

“其他人都会把他吓得要命，”杰西喊了起来，“那杂种揉过我的头发。他不会想到这一出的。”

这是个好答案。莱耶斯只是想要他死，不值得为获取信息费劲。但是麦克雷可以借此机会练习。“我会考虑，你先去做准备。与其他人谈谈，问他们会怎么做，制定一套方案。如果他不肯开口，或者你搞砸了而提前杀了他，你得准备一套后备计划。准备好需要的工具，以阻止突发的传送，或者突破他的防线。告诉我，如果附近突然有人经过，谁会在外面帮你。要是我觉得你的计划会奏效，你就可以执行。在我把任务交给其他人之前，你有十四个小时。”他身后传来一阵声音，可能是笑声，但又马上转成了哈欠。这么简单的事情最多也就花麦克雷一个小时。但是莱耶斯希望，在杰西拿问题麻烦他们之前，队伍有时间休整进食，而且他想要麦克雷从所有人处获得信息。

莱耶斯怀疑他不会真的用上刑罚；麦克雷可能会先把男人狠狠揍一顿，再将他捆起来，但是接着他就会觉得无法继续下去。他还得花上好几个小时考虑这事。他还是习惯于队友们获得友善的指点。将这件事与令杰克不满的那场训练相结合，那么以后在莱耶斯决定加快事情进度时，他就不会再插手了。

只要麦克雷完成他的工作。如果他没有，那么杰西选择作为后备的那个人会替他完成，而莱耶斯该抉择，如何处置一名无法执行任务的枪手。

“谢谢。”杰西说。

请和谢谢。莱耶斯翻了翻眼睛。“你还没得到它，但是在我们到达之前，没什么你能做的。去睡会儿吧。”杰西去处理他的小任务时，莱耶斯会让其他所有人练习自我控制。不管在他身后的是谁，他们都不该笑。他把胳膊搭着墙，支撑着头。

在睡着之前，他感觉到一个重量搭在他肩膀。

*

他永远不可能习惯死亡。

莱耶斯的副指挥官仍在大声发号施令，但他一如既往地无视了麦克雷，所以杰西自己去找莱耶斯。特工满身鲜血，感激地瑟瑟哭泣，他的牙齿以及手脚指甲都没了，而杰西不忍去看，所以把他留给医疗兵处理。

这个小小监狱即使从外面看，依然丑陋。他们对此造成了很多损坏（缺少的那角就是杰西干的）。有个他从没见过的活板门大大张开着，里边传来恶臭。杰西走过去，在上面解了手。

莱耶斯站在什么东西上面，杰西走过去，才发现那是一个人。

“又来一个？”他的声音只有细小的波澜。杰西喘了口气。

莱耶斯猛地转身：“去告诉他们，这不稳定，不要进来。去吧。”

杰西带着消息离开了。但既然莱耶斯还在下边，而他又被勾起了好奇心，他又回去了。莱耶斯从那道狭窄黑暗的走廊回来，他看着杰西，叹了口气。“过来这边。”

他用的是那种，他知道事情会变糟糕的语气。杰西过来了。

“这辆飞机可以安全承载多少人？”

“十五。”

“我们的人有多少？”

“十四。”

“而医疗兵叫我们救下……”

“三个。”

“那意味着什么？”

“我们不能带上他。”杰西说完看了一眼，然后转开视线。噢天。他们刚才必定是一直在折磨他。

“我不知道他还能不能回来。很可能回不来，但我也不总是对的。我甚至不知道他到底有没有活着被抓进这里。但假如我们带上他，我们的性命，和任务就都有危险。要是因为花了太长时间，守望先锋的特工过来查看情况，我们还得应付自我牺牲式的英雄主义。如果留下他，他们会再来找他。那么对于我们又会怎样呢？”

“我们应该救下友方的。”杰西说。

“敌人的敌人是糟糕的朋友。你中了那么多枪，也该明白这点了吧？”

莱耶斯借此机会展开教学，他知道这个，因为莱耶斯向来如此。但这他妈真叫人不安。

“你想要我干什么？”

“你自己选。我们把他留给他们，还是展现仁慈？”杰西张开口，打算选择救人，继而他意识到：莱耶斯绝不会为奄奄一息的平民而让任务受到威胁。或许就连守望先锋也不会这么做。“他能听见我们谈话，但他不知道我们会怎么做。”莱耶斯说，“别拖拖拉拉的，快点选。”

“我们能不能给他一些生物治疗物，算是留个希望，然后再离开？”

“可以试试，但这事糟透了，因为他们会搜寻那些被我们放弃的人。生物治疗也是有限制的，他没可能逃出升天。我治疗他不是为了让他们再次折磨他的。”

“那样我们是仁慈的。”杰西耳语道。

“我是，我不想你再拖拖拉拉，把事搞砸。你知道怎么干净利落而确信地杀人。但是有些方法可以让你快速、安静而且无痛地做到。过来这边。”

“我们都有枪。”杰西勉力不抬高声音。

“我们还要不要让守望先锋满意了？如果你想跟他们解释我们为什么这样做，那就去吧，我支持你。但是，如果他们不知道哪些事非干不可，这对你来说会容易一些。”杰西走了过来，“把你的手放在我的上面。”

回到直升机里，他忍不住哭。他注意到的时候，他觉得挺尴尬，因为其他所有人都兴高采烈的。他还能记起手掌下的触感，快速而无痛地折断的脖颈。

莱耶斯是对的，他本就无法用下力气。

等到着陆时，他已经不再哭了。他不自觉地向莱耶斯走过去，而后者正与守望先锋那边的任务负责人聊天（不是莫里森，杰西还没见过他）。

“跟其他人一起去吧。”莱耶斯在杰西之前开口说道。

杰西好不容易及时把“哈？”替换成“先生？”。莱耶斯从来都会在任务结束后跟杰西分析他所有做错之处。

“去吧，他们要开始庆祝了。你也可以去，你干得不错。”莱耶斯回到他的对话中。

杰西照做了。

 

作者注：

逆温是一种凉爽而不常被注意到的气象学现象，可以见于云层中。因为这是种分层温度变化，通常对人们不造成影响，除非你不幸住在污染物或声音会被加剧的区域。

但是不要在逆温下面引起爆炸。天空会把力量直接反弹回地面。所以：逆温，力量的回归。


	6. 雾影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 外面的世界。

“你好啊，”麦克雷溜进房间，带上门。床上的人肩膀微微倾斜，转过头来，没有别的回应。“不知道你准备好有人陪伴了吗。”

“没有。”

“我是麦克雷，随时可以来找我。”

姓岛田的人没有回答。杰西打开门，离开了。

_联系。显然，他讨厌我，我还有多少时间？_

回复来得很快：

_什么都没搞到就别他妈浪费我的时间。另外：简单地讲，这套系统的目的在于，没人能只看文字就识别出哪位特工在使用哪个频道。_

他连续三天都没见到岛田，尽管平板电脑里的地图显示，代表那人的小点在这整个地方游荡，即使有时候他觉得，他也该来找他了。

他没发现那位岛田，直到自己被脸朝下糊进花盆里，而他自己的手指绕上对方的脖子，但那也没什么用，因为男人的喉咙是块铁片。男人端着他的平板电脑，跟花盆齐平的高度。“你在跟踪我。”他听上去有些愤慨。

麦克雷吐出嘴里的泥土：“哥们儿，这叫跟随你的医疗标志。当你戴上那玩意儿时，就有人告诉过你，这是为了帮助我们在需要时找到你的。这又不是黏在你身上的。”

“你是我的向导之一？你？”

“啊哈。而且我也不是在跟踪你，只是确保我知道你的位置。”

“你为什么要这么做？”

“嘿，我明白，就让一个能够悄悄绕过我们大多数人的家伙在我们整个基地随便晃悠吧，”杰西说，“完全没问题。没人费心去时刻看那个的。”

平板被不太情愿地扔还给他。“你战斗比你说话要好。”那句话也含着些怨气，大概本来不是赞扬的意思。

“我经常练习。”

“如果我更加习惯这个的话，我可以打败你。”他飞快转了圈胳膊，传来细小的吱嘎声。

“嗯。”杰西自从十七岁起开始训练，岛田则可能是从他能拿起东西就在训练了。他得承认。

“你会来跟我一起练习，作为我的身体康复训练。他们会让我自己呆着。”

“听上去不错。”

“别再赞同我了。”

杰西没说“好啊”，因为莱耶斯已经把自我控制注入他的体内，通过打或者骂的方式。岛田像只炸毛的猫那样走来走去，杰西闲散地跟上。

杰西没花太久，就发现了岛田的弱点，但他什么也没说，因为既然他能发现，那意味着岛田也知道。岛田毫无疑问是个讨人厌的消极对手。他保持基本的站姿，开始以四个相同的格挡动作应付杰西的攻击。接着增加了一个动作，然后他用了五个格挡动作中的一个。然后他又加了一个。然后——

“等一下，”杰西拉下他颈间的围巾，扔到一旁，跟着是上衣，“好吧。”接着他用回了拳打、刺戳、勾拳以及偶尔的脚踢。只进攻而不抵挡相当累人，可他一旦摆出防御姿势，岛田也耐心地以基本站姿应对。然后只要麦克雷开始移动，他就转入防御。这样持续了五分钟。十分钟。

然后在他没注意时，岛田猛地径直打出一拳。杰西向前翻滚。岛田回到标准站姿，不再跟上。

“搞什么鬼？”

“如果我不提醒你准备好应对任何东西，那就是在害你。”

既然他得了空，杰西深吸一口气，晃了晃，从重击中恢复过来。“当然啦，闪闪[1]。”他摇了摇手臂，再度出击；至少，这次他迫使源氏在格挡时移动了步伐。而源氏在绊倒之后，动作慢得不行。

他注意到了双手的颤抖。“要是我让你训练得太过头，医生会要了我的老命。”

“要我的老命？”他把头偏到一侧，“把你藏起来？”

“Hide[2]，”杰西意识到那并没有帮助。他伸出手，捏住前臂。“剥掉我的皮，做成墙面挂饰。”

“如果你再叫我闪闪，我也会这么做的。”源氏摆出他的默认站姿，“但是现在我要回去了。”他转过身。

“回见。”麦克雷说着，点点头，挥了挥手。

“我们练习拳击。”第二天，源氏对他说。那意味着，今天源氏除了格挡以外，也会想要进攻。但当他打得杰西跪在地上喘气时，他却安静地站在那，双手垂在身侧。

“我忘记了我的……表层现在变得坚硬多了。”

“哦。”麦克雷说。他想讲些更有支持性和表示同情的话，但是他的肋骨是眼下第一要务。

“我带你去找医生帮忙。”

一想到担架，杰西马上站了起来。他休整了一分钟。“我能走路，仅仅是肘击而已。”自从莱耶斯让他尝到肋骨断裂的滋味后，他还经历过好几次，他能挺过来。岛田一言未发，但是在杰西注射药物时，他背对着他，在房间对面跪坐下来。

“看到吗？问题解决了。”

“我失控了。”岛田说道；之后两天，他又回到既不跟他练习，也不说话的状态。

“你是谁？”第二天快结束时，岛田问道。

“啊哈？”

“你走路太重，呼吸太大声。你不知道怎么强迫他人投降，你只知道尽力出击。这让跟你战斗非常无聊。你十分随意地称呼我的姓氏，而我非常不想听到那个。你到底为什么要接近我？”金属手指握紧又松开。这个动作令杰西想起莱耶斯，他放松了些。

“因为你整天待在医生那，”他说，“被关起来，如果你弄掉了什么东西，就冲你挥舞听诊器。要是我的话，我得发疯。”

“谁命令你这么做的？”

杰西耸耸肩：“我们只是练习拳击而已。并不需要命令。”

“有人叫你留意我，谁叫你这么做的？别对我撒谎。”

“好吧，我不会。我不能谈论给我下命令的人，反正不是齐格勒。”

岛田转过身走开。六步之后，他停下来。“你不来吗？”杰西跟上去。漫长的沉默。男人似乎没想好具体的计划或路线，但他接着走上了斜坡，跑到木箱顶上，转过身来低头看着杰西。他蹲下身，伸出了手。杰西撇了撇嘴，抓住他的手，用空闲的手和双脚助力自己登上高台。他们低头向下，望向外面的装货间。

“你的家庭是怎样的？”

“呃……”最糟糕的部分在于，岛田只是在礼貌地等他回答，“不。”

“没有兄弟姐妹？”

“没有。”

“没有好的回忆吗？”

“紧急寄养家庭还挺棒的。”杰西跟他尽可能地讲了他的寄养家庭。他试图避免谈论他的原生家庭；他觉得，如岛田这般高贵而出身名门的人，会因此对他失去尊敬，可能不再跟他往来。岛田似乎认为他小时候被遗弃在一场风暴里了，这也是他家那边的社会保障系统所记录的。杰西任由他那样想。

“你知道我的故事。”

“我知道那么几件事，并不是所有的。他们告诉我的不多。”

“你不肯提起你的指挥官的名字，了解的信息也不多。你只是个普通的刺客吗？”

“你是什么意思，刺——”

岛田不耐烦地转过身，他猛地伸手，手指几乎没碰到杰西的皮肤，或者是在中途停下了。他在演练杰西攻击他的方式。踢打脚部，再来一次，然后砸向眼球，接着是一系列致命的重击。最后这一下相当难以反击。

“——破皮了吗？”

杰西甚至不需要去看：“没呢。”

“并且你对疼痛接受良好。”

“没错。”与加布里尔·莱耶斯练习拳击的人必然如此。

“刺客。”岛田嘶声道。

杰西耸耸肩：“我只是做被要求去做的事。”

“安吉拉博士在治疗你时皱着眉头。她为什么那么做？”

“别可怜我，你要是觉得她不信任我，大可以去问她。”

岛田用日语骂了几句，然后是沉默。“妓女杂种。”他补充道，生怕杰西没听见前面的。

杰西明白原因；岛田大概没得到多少答案。“瞧，我没法告诉你齐格勒的想法，因为你在问我齐格勒。问问我，关于我的事。”

“你第一次杀人时多大？”

“十八岁。”

“为什么没人教你怎么俘获别人，却先教你杀人？”

这是个好问题；岛田问的仍然不是他，而是加布里尔·莱耶斯的动机；而他通常只能发觉莱耶斯做某件事的几个动机其中之一。“我猜是因为，如果我需要抓住什么人，要么他们也会来，要么我可以用些什么辅助：药物、工具，或者帮手。随意吧。”

“为什么你想做这些？”

他本该预料到这个问题的，然而他没有，而问题劈头盖脸砸来。“不是我想，”岛田什么都没说，没有移动视线，“我答应了要成为特工，而这所包含的东西比我答应时想到的要多。”

岛田的脑袋略带好奇地动了动：“为什么你没有离开？”

“我不能，我答应过一些条件。我还有许多该完成该完成的工作。”

“你是个刺客还是特工？”

“我是特工。”

岛田站起身：“起来。”

他照做了，这段时间里，岛田已经慢慢运动开了，所以他是慢慢地站起来的。

“冲我的脸打一拳。”

他以为岛田会以此借力把他翻倒，就像莱耶斯常做的那样。相反，一阵动作过后，他跪在地上，而岛田的手将他手臂压制在身后，金属手指划过他的咽喉。

“我会教你不去杀戮，”岛田说道，声音听起来非常遥远。杰西一动不动，不确定该作何反应，“然后，或许我会信任你。”

“可以的，”杰西说，“呃，嘿！岛田——”

转瞬间他已经平躺在地上，脑袋作响，视野模糊，躯体的三个不同部位都在发疼，他甚至不确定是哪儿被打了。“麦克雷，麦克雷。”岛田眼下烦躁得很，他在音节突转间跌跌撞撞，没法正确念出这个词。杰西的手臂被松开了，但肩膀酸疼。“你死了吗？”

“没有，你干了什么？为什么要那么做？”

更多的脏话。“妓女杂种——不要以姓氏称呼我。我早该知道迟早会这样……你需要我把你背到齐格勒博士那里去吗？”

“我能走路。”他也一样，早该料到的。他不得不拖着身子，倚靠着墙，但他不会让岛田碰他。岛田带着歉意地靠近，显然是不确定杰西会不会晕过去，然后两天不再理他。

接下来岛田把他堵到基地的一个偏远角落里，靠墙撑着他，把他浑身剥了个干净，然后客观又吓人地向他讲解，他的神经是如何穿过身体的。他谈论如何击打中每一条神经，不论是在四肢、整个背部、脖子还是头颅。杰西意识到，岛田是通过检查杰西躯体的方式，逐渐去接受他自己所失去的。他不在乎杰西的感受。他失去了四肢，便不会对四肢麻木生出什么同情。岛田命令杰西反过来回击他，手指、关节和手肘从他的金属护甲上反弹开，而他则变本加厉。那些攻击让杰西眼泪汪汪地倒在地上。岛田自然是没注意到。他只是对攻击是否能奏效给出了评价。

课程结束后，岛田安静地站起身。

“有什么问题吗？”

“我不知道我的弱点是什么，”岛田听上去很渺小似的，“我不清楚该怎么行动。我得在往后的战斗中等着别人去发现。”

“关节。”杰西十分有用地说道。面罩再次转向了他。

“麦克雷！”次日，齐格勒冲他嚷嚷，杰西转过身，“麦克雷，你会搞出破坏的！”

“我们在进行压力测试，好医生。”岛田礼貌地说。

“人得知道他的身体能做些什么。”杰西说着，双手背到后脑勺。岛田刚让他的脑袋撞上天花板，他才是该受同情的那个。

“别测试我的耐心——你那招牌性的残酷无情的暴力行为。”齐格勒留心没提及暗影守望，这挺明显的，因为她显得怒不可遏。杰西张开嘴。她伸出手指点了点。“出去，我会跟——你的长官谈谈。”

_为什么齐格勒告诉我，你要拆掉你的任务目标？_

_老大，男人有时候不想被悉心照顾，有时候，他需要伙伴帮他搞明白应该担心些什么。他可不是在Z医生的医务室里长大的。_

_你猜猜谁为修复他的金属屁股买单？提示：谁弄坏，谁付钱。并且：你回来时向哈维报告。英文补救教学。_

杰西变得小心谨慎了些，而岛田更加生气了。他打坏东西，用日语大喊，哭得浑身剧烈颤抖，甚至他的护甲都当啷作响。杰西能理解。岛田新的躯体哪怕再敏捷、再优雅、再叫人惊羡，他的旧躯体已经没有了；他哥哥试图杀掉他；他得清理整个家族；他把新伙伴视为平庸的杀手。去他的，杰西可没法坚持得这么好。

“只想让你知道，”有天，源氏义愤填膺地发表了一大段讲话，而最后话头转移到杰西，并且表达清楚了意思。他说完之后低头坐在那。杰西提供帮助地说，“你叫我为妓女，我认为你以为你叫的是别的，至少，’妓女生的杂种’更加准确一些。”

“谢了，麦克雷。”源氏连头都没抬。

“我总是帮助别人。”

_过了这么久，还是什么都没有？_

_结论：不是暗影守望那块料。他对原来的计划非常执着，他知道守望先锋想要扳倒岛田家族，而他会倾尽所有，把一切都交给他们。我不觉得他知道接下来该怎么走，我也不确定，他会不会在这件事上燃尽自己。_

_不错，你被召回了。你近期不会参加战斗，但是要做好准备。并且你发的信息仍然清清楚楚显出了你是谁。你要是再碰这个系统我就亲自冲你开枪。而那也不意味着你不用补习英文了。_

“很快我就得离开了，”杰西说，“工作的事。我不确定什么时候还能再见到你，但我们会再见的。”

“工作？”他分辨不出源氏的声音里是什么。

杰西点点头。“我有许多不同的任务。”很可能是为某位守望先锋特工的任务作掩护，最近加布里尔喜欢让他出这类任务。上次莫里森不得不向莱耶斯抱怨他完成的工作，莱耶斯却觉得十分滑稽。

“谢谢你，”源氏柔和地说，“你付出了许多时间，还有耐心。”

“好吧，你教我真是很好心。”

看起来源氏不打算教他别的什么了。那没什么，他已经给了杰西足够多。杰西仍然跟他聊天，去拜访他。有辆小型飞机来接走杰西的时候，源氏来了。杰西正要跟飞行员打招呼，那是位暗影守望特工，在杰西被带来的第一天就在他周围。但当陌生人出现时，他们都假装从没见过彼此。

“啊，”源氏说，“所以你要走了，我并不惊讶。”然后照旧用日语骂了一串。飞行员搞砸了这个。他闭着嘴，视线缓缓地在两人间来回，以为会有冲突。但他再三地看着杰西，后者耸耸肩，或许源氏会把这理解成表面的——

——源氏抓住他的手腕跑了起来。杰西从莱耶斯那学到过表示’闭嘴坐下’的手势，他冲飞行员快速比划了下，免得有什么人过来救他。

“他以为你会介意。”他们跑过两个街角，到了悬崖边，源氏这样说道。杰西对悬崖有点担心，但源氏像是根本没注意。“他先看向你，看你是什么反应，然后才看我，判断我有多生气。大多数人会先看那个在生气地大喊的人，所以他认识你。他知道我说的脏话对你而言别有含义。”杰西耸耸肩，源氏炸了起来。“我不知道这个，为什么？我告诉过你，不要叫我的家族姓氏。你知道我们可以告诉对方这类事情。为什么你从来不告诉我，不要说些可能会——”

“冒犯的话？”杰西又耸了耸肩，“好吧，我是个私生子，谁还不知道呢？”这话题的转向他完全没料到。

“如果你觉得我们是朋友，你就会告诉我骂点别的，”麦克雷明白源氏的意思。在一群杀手间长大非得学会这样思考才行。“所以我是你的任务。你要什么时候杀我？如果我变得太压抑？我吓到医生的时候？我什么时候通过测试的？”

噢，噢，杰西没料到跳到了这里。毕竟他不是那个被手足残忍相杀的人。“你看，基地里的特工都忙得很，哪怕我也一样。至于你，你是这里的新人，经受过大多数人甚至无法想象的训练。我只是得到指示，要跟你多待着，大概知道你是怎样的人。没有什么不友好的意思，源氏，对于你对待我的方式，我可没什么要抱怨的。”毕竟，源氏伤到他只是个意外，并且他感到抱歉。经历过莱耶斯之后，那可算得上奢侈。

源氏安安静静地站在那，他这样总是完全无法让人读懂。“你的长官是谁？”

“你什么时候知道这个可不由我决定。”

“再见了，麦克雷。我会决定你能不能再见到我。”

“再会。”杰西难为情地说。源氏已然跃上高墙，在视野之外了。麦克雷一路平淡地信步走回小型飞机那边。

*

杰西准备得还不错，不算特别好，但已经可以开始工作。与他练格斗算是不错的头脑训练，因为莱耶斯可以下意识地战斗，而脑子里还在处理当天的所有问题。他很高兴杰西回来了。

杰西展开一阵攻击，莱耶斯格挡的手臂无力垂下。

莱耶斯想也不想就作出反应。对面的手臂无用，就等于对方失去了所有优势。莱耶斯冲向杰西去把他压倒在垫子上，并转回了注意力。他攻击杰西的动作比往常重了许多，而他的肩膀立刻就被拍了拍。（在那次他们去沼泽中训练，而杰西险些溺死之后，他们不会打到地上去。）

“那是什么？”莱耶斯的冥想被打断了，“是谁教——”对了，岛田。麦克雷在这次任务中与岛田共处了一些日子。“为什么，你没告诉我你学到了这个？”杰西摇摇头，仍旧试图搞清楚莱耶斯为什么发火。“我对你的训练负责，你学到新东西就得跟我汇报。你的报告只说了‘与他待在一起’。”

“你早就知道的，齐格勒跟你抱怨过。而且这跟为暗影守望对他做评估毫不相干。”

“把这事报告给我。”莱耶斯把他拖起来。他感觉被间接批评了：岛田显然认为杰西知道的不够多。他是对的，但莱耶斯得把那些需要百分百准确的事留到他派杰西独自出任务时。麦克雷的思维中不会有太多空间留给优雅地战斗，他要么杀人，要么死。

好吧，哪怕他现在有了更多工具，教导他何时使用这些工具仍得由莱耶斯决定。“我们重新来过。把你知道的展示给我。”

“老大——”

“我明白。晚饭在一个半小时后，我们到那时就结束。”

麦克雷叹息，他显然知道这将如何发展。等到结束时，莱耶斯会把他训练到累得除了睡觉以外什么都干不了。但他仍然抬起了双手。

 

[1]闪闪：Sparkles

[2]要我老命/藏起来/Hide:实际上是杰西说了个俚语’have my hide’，源氏不理解他的意思，就把hide理解成躲藏。译者想掉了头发也没找到合适的中文对应，只好强行注解


	7. 雷暴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷暴引领着大量坏天气的到来，但其所造成的伤害比之后一切更甚。

任务大获成功。酒店草坪上满是兴高采烈地手舞足蹈的人。大型酒吧有着鲜花装饰，吧台后方耐心的智械为人们提供酒水。酒店大门敞开，人们可以离开这热闹的中心。他们一整天进进出出，看着这栋老旧建筑。（甚至房门还是用的那种锁加门卡的配置。但是门框安装了力量探测器，试图踢开门的话，酒店员工会在一分钟之内持枪赶来。）杰西甚至戴着他喜欢的那顶帽子，他或许穿得西装革履，帽子却只算得勉强合宜。

他们处在一座广袤而美丽的岛屿上。附近的军事基地里有太多的守望先锋成员。周边地区稍微有些不太平，犯罪集团蠢蠢欲动，交通也络绎不绝。这边正在举办婚礼，一名犯罪家族的继承人与当地政客的女儿结下婚约，这人此刻正在周边，带着武器和某些图谋。守望先锋甚至接到了婚礼的正式邀请函，那位政客被买通过太多次，以至他自己都算得上某种当地的犯罪头子。守望先锋拒绝了邀请。

此外还有一个派系，即是这座该死的酒店老板与其负责安保的人工智能。他们是老牌的富有阶级，靠着有钱的游客以及走私的活计积累了钱财，他们与继承人有着时日悠长的联系。他们还有某种疯疯癫癫的人工智能，经过逐渐自我演化，尽管还无法自行检查安全信息流的实体来源，但它对于保护酒店的电子信息安全已经偏执到人类无法理解的程度。他们对于哪类物品可以通过这位人工智能的审查做了测试，结果杰西就连计算器都无法带进来。莱耶斯不允许他们公然黑掉它，他担心这会引起更大的问题，诸如酒店将所有客人封锁在室内，而且是在一场政治婚礼上。他们可以做到暂时扰乱它的图像系统，但仅此而已。

政客对于酒店老板的派系有所低估。继承人在这里有个房间，他曾与这人工智能打过交道，因此确信他应该带上武器，以防万一。守望先锋表示拒绝，暗影守望同意了。但是暗影守望无法直接行动。酒店老板是对于政客利益的良性阻碍，假设他们伤害到他，政客便可以为所欲为；而这对暗影守望没有好处。

情况复杂，得隐蔽行动，不做声张。这不是个傻兮兮地挥舞着红酒欢呼的好时候。

就跟身边所有人一样，杰西端着酒杯，兴高采烈。这有点像家里那边的婚礼，除了他跟任何人都没有亲戚关系，所以家庭聚会时他也没有故事可以讲。这些人们……无拘无束……他们如此敞开自我，要是换作在杰西生活过的大多数地方都要被侧目；而且谁都可以随意加入他们。在这人山人海，人声鼎沸间，杰西觉得他可能要耳鸣了。

杰西仍然留心自己的举动。他不该认识这里的任何人。例如，他不知道谁是杰西·麦克雷。那该是另一个叫杰西的人，不穿西装，也不在婚礼上跳舞。他也不认识某个名叫加布里尔·莱耶斯的阴沉的英俊男人。G队长——只是在舞池对面的许多陌生人之一，而杰西从未靠近过他周围二十米，也不打算这么做。他甚至连看也没看他。这儿根本没有哪个特定的人好让他看。

再说了，眼下加布里尔·莱耶斯队长是一名司机。

更准确些讲，他是三号出租司机，从他与负责出租车派遣的智械的谈话判断，他正开车把客人送至派对现场。空气里满是说话声，压根无法追踪。也没办法在酒店的人工智能不察觉的情况下建立一条加密通讯线路。于是暗影守望找到了一段关于日常琐事的无聊谈话，任何头脑正常的人都不会去听这个。拥有非常精确意识的岛上居民会意识到，三号司机在过去的三年里被屏蔽了，而掌管司机工作的智械操作员只拥有几条通讯线路。酒店并不在意这个。而在……建筑翻修的近几天内，前面提到的那些岛上居民都被送上了船，去往另一座岛屿，拜访家人或者出生地；这趟行程已经被预付过费用。与此同时，公司将提供友善又乐于助人的临时员工。建筑物是隔音的，目前被封锁。

杰西甚至不确定远处那位陌生人的职责是什么。他只知道他自己在做的事：为了无聊的监视活动而提前作的侦察。他没有人沟通，也没有平板电脑。他们在人工智能眼皮底下只能搞进去一个人，而他们选择了三号司机。

杰西正在搜查可能的暗杀者，他已经见过那人两次。那位暗杀者的房间距离杰西的只隔一道门，实际上要不是杰西看见了酒店保安，他早已经闯进去了。那人作了伪装，用的是个普通的半边面罩，杰西已经把那熟悉得跟他自己的脸一样了。杰西不知道他会用哪种武器。他知道这男人计划的暗杀行动就在几小时内，所以他该上路了——瞧瞧，他就在那儿，刚刚出门，连伪装都没换。

跳舞的人群排成某种复杂交错的链条形式移动步伐。继承人走进舞池，独舞起来。杰西眼巴巴看着他，等他拿到或者掏出什么类似武器的东西，然而他只是在跳舞而已。他不疾不徐地走向主出入口，被人群挤了出去。他是从主出口离开的，所以他被人发觉了，并且正在被监视。杰西都不必考虑把他交出去。继承人不担心经过探测器范围，所以他们明白他眼下没有带武器。杰西可以离开，去到适当的位置，在新郎新娘走上船坞时能看着他们。

麦克雷把酒杯交给一位可爱的女士，她的手从他胸膛划过，带着谢意地拉扯他的头发。他走向跳舞的人们所组成的链条方向。他被拉扯进去，可是人群的行动模式在他看来仍然一头雾水，最后他还是绕错了圈。杰西被打破舞蹈人群走向吧台的人们挤了出去，此刻站在草坪中心，靠近吧台的背后。一个挂着装饰的栏杆，以及一小段向上的台阶，他与三号司机之间只相隔了这点距离。

糟糕，糟糕。

麦克雷没有为此烦恼，尽管他确信，晚些时候，三号司机会确保这一点。他对周围的人同样友好，互相微笑，喊几句话，接过智械为他倒的红酒。靠近了看，吧台提供酒水的智械相当值得尊敬。它显然有比照料客人和保持他们开心更重要的事，它甚至会侧过头，留意上方的安保信号，这是除了在它所身处位置以外，都无法看到的。它是个闪闪发光、银黑相间的大型——

杰西喝了口酒，以此掩饰他险些吞下了自己的舌头。

当智械滚动向前去接受订单时，他能从它那巨大的镀铬平板上看到一切。出于好奇，它弯腰向前的时候，杰西看到了那株小型盆栽，就是在他与犯罪继承人的房门之间的那株。门把手处一条黑色细线，在“请勿打扰”标识上方显得格外清晰。

那狗娘养的把钥匙留在了门上。

杰西只看见了一秒，继而智械移开了，而他又只能看见周围的人，但他十分确信所看见的。那男人从屋里出来，满心怒火与恐惧，专注于计划，便忽视了细节。所有人都习惯了扫描卡片，并且卡片都在衣服里，甚至不用记得把卡片揣进口袋。所有人都不习惯把钥匙从锁眼里拔出来，尤其是当他们在做其他日常不会做的事情时，比如说计划谋杀。所以男人转动钥匙，被某些动作或者想法分心，松开了手，然后就此为止。

智械的传感器漏掉了这个，或许是因为它处在人声嘈杂中，更有可能是因为它忽略了所有挂着“请勿打扰”的房门。它或许不会留意到杰西使用钥匙进入一间不属于他的房间，或者它会注意；这是场赌博。杰西不可以错过机会。他不可以在没人知道他离开了的情况下去拿钥匙。他不是出租司机，派遣部听不见他。

杰西半转过身。他冲着这个人讲话，欢快又友好，脑里有了计划。他可以看出来，三号司机想杀了他，但他在掩饰这一点，因为他在做他的工作，所以他也跟他讲话，并且笑得滑稽。这很棒，但是两侧都挨着人，他们并不能真的说什么。时间分分秒秒过去。继承人随时有可能拍拍口袋，意识到他忘了什么。他甚至不需要走回去，只需给酒店打个电话，他们便会赶去锁好门。三号司机冲他龇牙咧嘴地笑，开始移开视线。

杰西做了件自杀般的事。

他抓住了三号司机的脖子，这很容易。因为对方足够惊讶，他用手指轻松地将日光晒暖的皮肤转了过来。杰西在他耳边说：“拿到钥匙，我走了。”

可他靠得那样近，需要个理由才行。人们纷纷侧目看过来，如果他现在退开，那就太显然他刚说了些私密的话。杰西倒是可以吻他，但他知道这是找死。他可不想让三号司机从他身上碾过去，再把他抛尸大海什么的。但他得做些什么。

他没有亲吻，他咬了他。在脸颊侧下方的下巴上，尖锐又突然，擦过他的胡茬。他看见对方睁大了眼睛，而他已经松开，并移开视线。三号司机要狠狠撞上他，再把他扔到海里了，但你该怎么抱怨这事？“你咬了我”听起来就像是在摔跤比较之后发发牢骚的话。没有问题。

他可能咬得比他想要的重了不少，即使不是找死，仍然非常恐怖。

他走了大概两步，继而听到身后的脚步声。在其他参加派对的人向酒吧挤过来之前，三号司机跃过栏杆，占据了他刚刚退开的空间。他的屁股猛地被巴掌一拍，手掌张开，跟着捏了一下。他转过身，半心半意地挣开，看见三号司机站在那里。他倒没有流露出怒火，反而是愉悦和善意，可他伸到杰西外套之下环绕他肋骨边缘的手臂如钢铁般坚硬。杰西刚得到的信息是，三号司机要继续他的掩护身份，所以他笑着朝他靠过去。他们走向舞蹈的人群。

三号司机在考虑他所见的一切；他向来如此，他的思维与其说是条理的队列，不如说像航空运输管理那样面面俱到。杰西毫不惊讶他们正好在酒店门前被人群挤了出来，就是这儿了。他们可以在这里分开然后——

莱耶斯一手捧起他的脸颊，（在那般拥挤之后，他仍旧稳稳端着酒杯）然后吻了他。

杰西迷失了。这个吻与他想过的别无二致：在阳光下的拥挤人群中，尝起来有酒精和烟草的味道。身边传来笑声和起哄，既有赞扬也有反对的意味。莱耶斯带着怒气的双手放在他胸膛，叫他发疼，莱耶斯带着怒气的嘴巴正在吞噬他。杰西弄丢了帽子。

然后他也生起了气。用不着莱耶斯插手，杰西能自己搞定；他用不着强迫自己去假装，去演戏。

那与这毫无关联，但至少令他头脑清醒，他抓住三号司机也吻了回去。身边传来起哄和笑声，还有些杰西听不懂的话，但他确定意思是“去开个房！”听到这句，莱耶斯会意地扬了扬酒杯，把杰西拽进门里。将他拖过侧门，进入较小的门厅。把杰西推到墙上，身体紧紧贴合，拉下他的衣领，脸埋到他脖颈之间。“在哪里。”

杰西向后仰起头，免得有人跟着进来了。谁知道呢，每人都有些微醺，他还能听到外面派对的声音。他们可以说任何话，没有什么技术能在这样的吵闹之下分辨出他们的声音，他却仍旧压低了嗓音。“他把钥匙留在了门上。”

他能感觉到三号司机忍住了一些话没说。他改变了声音，变得拖沓又含混，浓重的口音让杰西花了一分钟才转换过来。“三号司机对派遣部，大约两分钟路程距离。我的设备还正常吗？我的摄像头在咔哒响。”他看起来不像在做什么事；杰西分辨不出，他在等待回答还是在聆听。人工智能不是无坚不摧的，但是会很困难，而且暗影守望并不希望搅浑水。

“楼梯？”他知道这很疯狂。没人在上楼梯的时候就搞起来。智械在看摄像头，它们无疑见过这场景上千次了。如果他们做得有什么不同，智械就会察觉出来。人类或许不会去观察或者考虑他们，但智械可不会感到尴尬。

“闭嘴。”莱耶斯脸颊被杰西咬过的地方发红，微微肿起。杰西稍稍偏过视线去看。莱耶斯眼睛漆黑，写着怒意，他把酒杯扔进垃圾箱。杰西主动起来，他摆动身体离开墙面，拉着莱耶斯。这只是表演而已，只是表演。是他把他们俩搞到这个局面下的，他能解决。

电梯老旧而迟缓，破破烂烂。他试图把莱耶斯推到一旁，这样他们就几乎在摄像头范围边缘了，而这是个错误。他所做的比之前更加惹恼了莱耶斯。结果杰西的臀部着力在扶手上，而莱耶斯禁锢着他，身体挤进他双膝之间。加布里尔的手在他臀骨上方，过于用力，搞得杰西只得挪动身体，试图适应痛感。他甚至不会想再回忆起这个来，而他想这就是目的所在了。他无法呼吸，又不敢去咬加布里尔的舌头。杰西的脸被他的短硬的胡须戳得又热又疼。莱耶斯发疯了。这只是个愚蠢的身份掩护，他并没有在试图——他不是要——

门响了一声。莱耶斯抬头看，接着把他重重拽了出去。走廊没有人，加布里尔像被按下按钮一般松开了他。杰西意识到，他收到了摄像头已经搞定的消息，他们有了机会。杰西靠在墙上喘息，莱耶斯看也不看他，蹑手蹑脚沿着走廊往前。杰西跟着他走过转角，看见识别卡还挂在门锁的钥匙上，悬着的心放松下来。视野里面没有人。莱耶斯拿走钥匙，拉紧了门。要是让继承人走进来可就很尴尬了。

他们看也不看对方，无言地走进房间。陈设与杰西的房间无异，一小块空地，卧室的门，然后是浴室的门。为免弄出什么麻烦，他们戴上手套，开始检查。莱耶斯从床底下抽出装枪支的盒子，与此同时杰西在衣橱里找到了三脚架。他也来到床边跪下身，莱耶斯掀开搭扣，翻开盖子。

是支粒子步枪的原型机。倘若是个疯子，打算以一种灾难性的方式跟糟糕前任说再见，这倒是个选择。这东西沉重又丑陋，是疯狂匠人的坏主意的具现化。技术上来讲，这东西没法追踪，因为它射击出来的无非是蛮力和热量，但是要隐蔽地使用它却是几乎毫无可能。继承人要是拿这玩意儿向新郎新娘开枪，两人就会变成一团浪漫缠绕彼此的分子。

如果没有任何安全预防措施，或者内部运行存在缺陷，开了几枪之后出了什么问题的话，火力就会转向持枪者的方向。这实际上经常发生。市面上甚至存在与之共同销售的探测器，在内部机制有问题时会显出提示，并且锁定武器。早期款式没有配备这个，但是在市场意外枯竭后，销售商试图移除这玩意。

从枪口发黑来看，这枪已经射击过了，可能是两次。侧边的探测器破烂又老旧。这枪可能早就该把它的使用者炸上天了，可算是杰西见过最不适合用于暗杀的工具。片刻的沉默。莱耶斯掀开盖板，杰西专心致志保持双手平稳。他拿起探测器，掀开盖板。

要把枪搞坏之后看起来没问题，比直接搞坏要难得多。最好是用上显微镜和焊接。他钱包里勉强藏了几件小工具，而那就是全部了。他试图掩藏动过手脚的痕迹。最好的结果是，探测器跟着开枪的人一起化为分子，那么他留下的任何踪迹都不要紧了。三脚架在箱子外面，说明他不会走很远。他会在酒店屋顶，这很好，附带伤害降低至零。

杰西把一切物归原处，莱耶斯放回了枪。事情搞定，他们走向门口；莱耶斯伸手碰了碰耳机，警告地拍拍杰西的手臂，然后动了起来。

两人飞快出到走廊，钥匙回到门锁上，杰西被拉到对面墙上。他们可以直接进去的。那人工智能笃信它要保护住客的安全以及隐私。莱耶斯可以停下的。所以他挣扎起来。

莱耶斯则直接以力量压制，将他摔了回去。杰西重重地撞到墙上，眼前都看见了星星。他张嘴去咬。莱耶斯忽视了这个，却去吻他，像个讽刺，又像惩罚。这是自他们进酒店以来，他最近乎温柔的时刻。却比电梯里加布里尔的牙齿还让他感觉痛。莱耶斯把膝盖伸进他双腿间，严丝合缝。贴得这样近，莱耶斯的反应同样无处可藏，他们都一样，被束缚得不适。传来细小的声音，可能代表着允许。

可杰西知道不是的。这身考究的西装束缚着他，叫他对自己充满陌生，身体过热，对触碰又过于敏感。莱耶斯的手在他腋窝下，把他举起来，摆放到更合适的角度，令杰西毫无反抗之力。杰西把手伸进莱耶斯外套下方，却得到一阵肩膀上警告性的挤压，肯定该要留下伤疤了。说明他不该触碰的。

他的呼吸里全是加布里尔，身体也全然任他引领，这是长年的服从训练所致。加布里尔只摇动他的腿，借助衣料的摩擦去纾解，原始又赤裸。杰西想要发出小声的、受伤的呻吟，莱耶斯用嘴吞没了声音。加布里尔在报复他，为他所想要的，也为他竟然胆敢去想。他似乎觉得摄像头又恢复工作了。那意味着有位智械正看着杰西被扭曲、被打开的这一幕。莱耶斯没必要做得这么过头，没必要非得在这里。

自从进电梯以来，他便不敢接触对方视线，可他不再看莱耶斯红肿的嘴了。杰西见过这样一张脸，在审讯中，凌厉而迷人；这是当他看见临界点的表情；以及，当他正在向临界点突破的表情。

杰西受不了这个：被当作敌人一样对待。他支撑不住了。在夹克衫下方，他拍了两下莱耶斯的肋骨。他放松了背部和肩膀的力量，任莱耶斯承受他的体重。莱耶斯仍把他压在墙上，但他们都知道，对于他屈服之后身体的反应只是无意识的，毕竟两人曾经打斗训练过太多次了。莱耶斯停下了动作，那并没有帮助。

“大叔，”杰西低声在他颈间说道，免得有人从房间里出来，或者从拐角走近；要是莱耶斯因为他而在执行任务的半途中被逮捕了，他自己才是会去蹲监狱的那个。“我很丢脸，好了吗？你可以——你他妈的可以停下了。”

首先，莱耶斯所作出的唯一让步，就是退开让杰西喘气。他脱掉夹克，像是想找个地方放，四处看了一圈；然后伸手去够杰西的口袋，看了看他的房间号，再瞧瞧周围。他拽着杰西走向门口。划卡，咔哒一声，他进了门，终于自由了。打开门的瞬间屋内灯光和广播恢复工作，他看见光亮，听到声音。他摔倒在地，滚了一滚，往上爬起来；而莱耶斯锁上了门。

加布里尔把夹克扔到椅子上，甚至没有看杰西。他保持冰冷的镇定，背靠着墙，从口袋里掏出平板。任务搞定了，他在作报告。杰西把头发埋进手指间。考虑到这地方被一个对安保有强迫症的人工智能监视着，他走过去，打开浴室的窗户。他们用来清扫小虫的微型无人机从隔壁房间飞了过来，开始打扫屋内。他们安静地等它完成扫描，在空中飞了个小圈以表示大功告成。然后回到待机位置。杰西轻轻关了窗，他没有转过身。

“不，我带你进来不是为了惩罚你，”加布里尔就跟在读心似的说道，“惩罚晚点再说。但是如果以后我为了掩护身份而需要再这么做，我不希望你惊慌。”杰西佩服莱耶斯轻描淡写的方式，他也明白了他不会被抛弃。他转过身。

甚至此刻莱耶斯仍然不看他。他眼皮下的神情，像是平时他身边有筋疲力尽的士兵，而他尽力表现得不受影响；这意味着他在控制呼吸。要是他跟杰西一样不加掩饰地喘着粗气，大概还没那么糟糕了；现在这表明有暗流涌动，杰西却连表层都应付不了。

他走进浴室，打开冷水。用脚把门踢关上，脱掉衣服，走了进去。淋浴水压很足，温度冰凉，像一堆砖头似的，带走了欲念和羞耻感；正是他所需要的。他一直站在水里，直到冷得浑身发抖；关掉龙头，等了会儿，又再打开。他身上的淤伤以及小小的灼烧化作了刺痛。这样有用。他走了出去，看进镜子里。他的肩膀和臀部显出情色的条纹痕迹，肩上也有透过衬衫的咬伤。伤口在流血。这见鬼的是什么时候搞的？哦，对了，电梯里。

他眼下并不是很想围着浴巾见到莱耶斯，所以他又穿上裤子，把夹克甩到肩头。他发现通向房间的门关上了。门是莱耶斯关的，所以哪怕眼下杰西身处的走廊着了火，他也是不会去碰那扇门的。他房间里有干净的衣服，他想去换。

莱耶斯开了门。他身上的衣物大致都整理过，除开领带塞在口袋里，而衣领和袖口还散开着。杰西明白，这是为了确认旁人所见的印象。“我先离开，”他说，“你得在这儿再待上几天，我们需要你和其他人联系。附近岛上要举行商务会议，你到时候再离开。”莱耶斯下巴上的肌肉跳动了一下。他握紧拳头，复又松开，向门口走去，停下来。杰西能感觉出他想离开，感觉出他想战斗。莱耶斯吸引了他；而暴力吸引了莱耶斯。他们之间的任何打斗都不会是公平的。“为什么你没有早些行动？”

杰西眨眨眼。静默降临。（除开广播、音乐，和窗外的呼喊声，隔壁房间的空调声，浴室的风扇声……）

“为什么，”莱耶斯重复，“你没有早些行动？你过来找我，说你拿到了钥匙。我跟着你，是因为你拿到了。可是东西还在。你从他门边走过，你没有直接拿走？你冲我撒了谎？你怎么知道员工不会注意到，然后替他拿上钥匙？你脑子里都在想些什么？”加布里尔一只手打向另一只，手指握紧又放松。杰西目瞪口呆，这是他所见过莱耶斯的思想活动最为外放的时刻了。莱耶斯似乎也意识到这一点，他收敛起来。“结束你所开始的。之后我会撤掉你的任务，让你在真空里待上一阵子，直到我忘记这桩事为止。整理好你的脑子，然后我可能会把你弄出去。”

“嘿，”杰西说，“你知道当有人把一只银色机器人擦得锃光瓦亮，再把它放到安全监视器下方，会发生什么吗？没人想到过，我猜就连你也是。反正我没有想到，但那不意味着我不会留心去看。”

莱耶斯的表情变了，但仍旧难以读懂。杰西不确定这改变意味着、或将要意味着什么，而他也没什么精力去弄清楚了。他厌倦这个：莱耶斯的怒火，他的力量，他永无止境的影响；他表现得疏远又冷漠，或者他的严厉苛责。加布里尔·莱耶斯惹恼了他，要不是这样，刚才那十分钟会好过得多。

杰西往前走过他身边，到卧室里去。空调咯咯作响，撞击着墙面。他们不需要什么声音掩护，莱耶斯多疑是因为他的想法被束缚了。或许那是杰西的错，或许不是。他戳了一下空调，把它设置得不那么吵，然后他拿出替换的衣物。

莱耶斯走了过来，他在门口处看着他。杰西忽视了他，脱掉夹克。不管大厅里发生了什么，他们早就见过彼此裸体太多次了。莱耶斯可以看也可以不看也可以滚犊子，爱怎样怎样。

“把床单拿出去给客房服务更换。”

噢，棒极了。莱耶斯回来了。杰西把皮带扔到床上。“明白。”

当他再次抬头看时，三号司机已经离开了。

混蛋。

天色已晚，焰火登场，欢呼雀跃的人群带着醉意，新郎与新娘乘上小型敞篷气垫车。新娘向人群飞吻，新郎则挥挥手；紫色和蓝色的焰火在空中绽放。

一道偏蓝色的亮光如同闪电般映照了半边黄昏的天空。人们回身去看后方的酒店，受到了惊吓，试图搞清楚他们是不是有危险。或许会产生恐慌。杰西则摇晃着酒杯，欢呼起来。零零散散的几个人开始鼓掌。呼喊声增多起来。新郎笑着亲吻新娘，车驶远了。新娘那慈爱的混蛋父亲微笑着。杰西加入了舞蹈。微笑着的中年女士跳到队伍里他的身边，拍了拍他的肩，杰西没有退开。

第二天，一切分崩离析。智械重新回到柜台后。考虑到安保又降到正常水平，他带上平板电脑去了海滩。天空蒙了层柔和的灰色，海风微凉。

莱耶斯对他的日程表做了手脚。他的任务被延长到五天，他得到了回到大陆的船票，再然后……他皱了眉头。出了问题，什么都没加载出来。他又检查了一遍。在那之后，他的日程一片空白。训练任务也好，观测任务也好，情报会议也好，全都不见了。杰西想或许那就是他的真空时间了。莱耶斯不会为此来找他，他会告诉他该去哪。什么也没有，只是空白。整整两周的空闲，然后他的日程才再次出现任务和提醒。

杰西从没有遇到过日程空白的情况，更别说被刻意空出来几周了。

这是个问题。

如果他去问莱耶斯，他们就会谈到那件事；如果他不问莱耶斯，他就得猜测他到底会碰上什么麻烦。而他确实已经尽力了。他应该问莱耶斯，但是不要谈到那件事。这倒是个很高的要求，考虑到眼下杰西的肩膀和臀部还留着莱耶斯弄的紫色淤伤。他仍旧能从皮肤里感觉出莱耶斯的怒气。

过了一会儿，他发出了消息，细心地避开了任何可能的提及：

？

他正看着屏幕，回复就出现了：

去休假吧。

杰西差点要开始不停点击日程安排，看看他的事都去哪了。他停了下来。他很久没有经历过不被需要的时刻了。他开始输入：

我走了

意为接收到了信息，但他停下手指。莱耶斯可能会把那理解为他真的……离开了，他打算再写些什么，但又没什么好讲的。他可以少写一些，但那有点毫无理由地故作神秘。莱耶斯说话，并且会预料他的回答。反正木已成舟。他把平板扔到一旁。

结束之后，他好几天没有任务。自由叫人茫然，但是又很甜蜜。莱耶斯对他的期许的重量，要成为莱耶斯训练的人之中最好的那个的负担，这些都不见了。

夏日雨水淅淅沥沥地降临。雨水浸湿沙粒，与他所熟悉的，热风席卷的沙漠沙土迥然不同。雨滴在沙子上留下小小波点。天空变得开阔，是场骤雨，几分钟就会结束。他连几英尺以外都看不清楚，也就没人能看见他。在海滩上没有传感器能找到他。只有雨声和海浪和雨点哒哒哒哒敲在他身上，他举高双手，迎接这倾盆大雨，任其将一切冲刷了干净。

平板电脑上方裂开口子，里面进了水，整整四天没法开机，之后也只能勉强凑合。他在走之前都没提出要求更换。


	8. 夜光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加布里尔亦非草木。

莱耶斯向来不容易接受批评。

如果说莫里森是无可救药的乐观主义者，他选择性地听见想听的东西，而莱耶斯则是个傲慢的混蛋，他讨厌被人戳中软肋，并且会想办法把问题怪到别人头上。至少他是这么听说的。通常来讲他并不需要考虑这点。这只是背景板，是过往日子里，他母亲为他干过的烂事叫他出来，再戳破他的借口；或者，曾经带过他的优秀领导者把他揪出来，给他讲明该怎么做才能解决他搞的一团糟。

他早就过了那个阶段，他不再回头了。

然而此刻他就坐在这，半个小时什么也没做成。他为此责怪杰西，是杰西令他想到这个，又令他想到他不能考虑这个问题。他没法让思绪回归正轨。

通常这很简单。他抛出些需要考虑的事，用部分的思维去处理，然后评估结果如何；这跟他的潜意识有些相像，不过这是在其他思绪的纷扰之外进行的……他没法解释，一切就此发生。他需要得出结论，通常他离开去做别的事情，会自然而然得出结论。要是没有的话，他就得亲自去完成整个思考过程。

重新来过。

首先是暗杀任务。目标是位年长的女性政客，看起来像个正派人。她在某项投票中举足轻重，又无法将她除名，而她的选择让她非死不可。所以，不能派麦克雷去。

他大概就是在这儿丢失思绪的，他继续考虑：谁会说匈牙利语，又不会介意这项任务？卡特？好的，就派给卡特，他对于干脏活处之泰然。莱耶斯捡起平板电脑，点击卡特的名字，把任务移交给他。

下一个。

在任务前，团队成员得快速回顾如何使用他最喜欢的一项技术。这很简单，他在忙，而麦克——

他将这项任务安排给自己，然后平板砰地一声被扔到书桌上。

他无意识地想起了午餐，这才把思路拉回眼前的电脑。他不自觉地翻到麦克雷的日程，瞧着一片空白。

椅子撞到墙面，他大步走向了健身房。这些年来，他一直在默许麦克雷给予他的关注，这本该成为习惯，他不该被影响到如此失去平衡。他拥有许多特工，麦克雷或许是跟他最合拍的那个，但他对所有人都负有责任。他得改变眼下的局面。

他打破了沙袋。他观察大家练习，走进去纠正。他们请他示范，他便叫了志愿者来共同演示。结束后，他感觉好些了，像是燃尽了那些令他产生疑惑的能量，他感觉干净清爽。淋浴完他去散步，走在办公楼后面。艾玛莉坐在那，身边放着保温杯；她闭着眼睛，伸长双腿，而他险些就摔了上去。

“这里是最适合冥想的地方吗？”他低吼道。他通常不会给安娜下命令，因为她是杰克的副手。给她下命令是个坏习惯。

“加布里尔，”她翘起二郎腿坐直了身体，“不好意思，我在想事情。你要不要喝茶？”

他相当确信，她来这里是出于怀疑，或者想要打听消息。或许麦克雷跟她谈过，而她察觉到了什么。他应该走开。

他站定了。她可能跟麦克雷谈过，他或许该知道谈了些什么。

“好的。最近没听到莫里森的消息。”他说。

“他……回来过。他们有些忧虑。”

“他们什么时候不是这样？”他转了转脑袋，“为了叫他们不再担忧，我最优秀的特工们都快被我累垮了。他招他们喜欢么？”然而，即使身处基地中心，他们仍然不应该讨论瑞士总部。所以他改变了话题：“哪种茶？”

她从袖子里掏出小小的折叠杯，他则用的是保温杯盖。“南非红叶茶，我从路上带回来的，一直忘在包里，今天才翻出来。”

“谢了。”他看向茶水，闻起来很独特。他抿了一口。他从来不习惯喝茶，但这个还过得去。

“没有他就不一样了。”她说道。她抬起头，眼睛睁得大大的。第一次出任务时，莱耶斯的枪堵塞住了，而他不得不急中生智，徒手拆解一番。她看着它的样子就像她要沾染上鲜血似的。自那以来，安娜在他身边一直都无法放松，但凡他发出烦躁的嘟哝，她就会三思后行。“你有烦心事？”

艾玛莉虽然谨慎而多疑，但她本性善良，又善于理解人们，这点与他正相反。她听到他搞砸了又伤害到某个人这种事，大概不会惊讶。此外，她不是直接受他指控的人，告诉她比其他人安全。莫里森知道该说什么，他也可以接受这类事，可是他远在瑞士，忙于觥筹交错间。

于是他说了出口：“我搞砸了。”

她放下茶杯：“死了多少人？”

“你已经让我感觉好些了，感谢你的视角。”他喝茶的手一抖，洒到了嘴边，他伸手抹掉胡子上的茶水。

“不客气。”她说着又端起茶杯。没人开口，只听得昆虫在叶子上嗡嗡叫，微风吹拂草叶。莱耶斯背靠在太阳晒暖的岩石上。

“你觉不觉得你对自己太严厉了？”她问。

“不。”

静默持续着。安娜没有催促他，很可能是因为她害怕他。他考虑过这个，她为什么现在仍然害怕他，他在她眼中是怎样的，以及她真正害怕的究竟是什么。

“我不想刺探，”她说，“但我可以倾听。”

他转了转肩膀。他该如何谈论麦克雷？他的左臂右膀。麦克雷是与他绑定的，始于责任，后来是他自己接受了他。他将麦克雷扔进火炉，淬炼他，拉他出来，持续鞭策他。他们共浴血、同凯旋，相伴过败北，也相携逃生；这一切将他们紧紧捆绑。麦克雷回应他的每次召唤，他应当如此，加布里尔为他倾注的时间与关注比他给其他任何人都多。

他无法谈论麦克雷，但是说到底，麦克雷不是令他烦躁的原因，他自己的脑袋才是。

“你看，比如说你认识这样的人，”他说道，“他们总想得到什么东西，却无法拥有，要么时机不对，要么那与他们所想的不同，或者那对他们有害，或者——”

“加布里尔，我是个母亲。”

“你懂得，”他点头，坐了下来，“然后有一天，他们做了些……不同寻常的事情，像一记耳光让你猝不及防。那正是你一直担心他们会做的事，就发生在你以为最没问题的时候，在你需要他们合作的时候。”他喝了口茶，“所以你冲他们发火，就在当下，因为你受够了那一套，而他们应该知道。”

“其实并不是他们的错，”她懊悔地说，“我明白。在重要的晚宴上，法瑞尔不肯好好坐着吃东西，我确定她是在违逆我，她就一直扭来扭去，踢桌腿，”她叹了一声，“其实她对大厅里的某种东西过敏，当我把她拉到一旁，打算教育她一顿，才发现她可怜的小脸已经起了水泡。”

他点点头，一阵安静，他不确定该说些什么。“很抱歉。”

“她原谅了我，”她接着说，“家长与孩子都想要原谅彼此。我猜你的问题与此不同。”

“你知道我对情况的解读，”他回避了关于他们对彼此算是什么的问题，他将继续回避下去，“当我评估什么人，我往往有不只一个考量，这也是为什么我往往是对的。”

她点头：“你习惯于自己的正确。”

他放下保温杯盖：“艾玛莉，你在逗我呢？”

“没有。我在任务计划及报告会上听了你讲话，你非常地自信，”她喝茶，“我不是说这不好，只是陈述这个事实，以及这有可能成为你犯错的原因。”

他放松下来。他刚才花在打斗上的时间还不够，他身体里还有些过剩的精力。“没错，现在我得处理这个。”

“真的有那么糟？”

（我很丢脸，够了吗？）

“是的。”

她点点头。

“你预料到了。”他说道，语气比他的本意更显得有指控意味。

她没有理解错，要么是因为她选择息事宁人，要么就是她理解他。他不确定哪样好些。“加布里尔，你比我认识的任何人都打得重。”

好吧，她没有跟麦克雷谈过，因为她似乎不了解这事。他揉了揉五官。“我没法收回打出去的拳头，让一切复原。现在我们连话都不说。”他没有说自己把他送走了，因为安娜可以去花名册查看那是谁，她会去看，她会猜测。但那无非跟以往任何一次杰西忙任务而消失没什么不同，她不够权限了解他的任务，而莱耶斯手下其他特工同样忙得很，所以加布里尔没有确认任何信息。

“没人可以让伤口复原。安吉拉在追寻那种力量，这是个崇高的目标。”

“好的，我会看看有没有志愿者参与测试，或许她能得到进展。”她的脸色微微发白，给两人添了茶。“谢了，所以现在我得找到抹除旧账的方法。你在笑什么？”

“你很有交易精神，”她说，“这不是件坏事。”

“我得到什么就给出什么。”他有一套方法去应对他所没有的东西，即是在那些该死的心理测试里显出的空档。

“或许那不是一件立刻就能修复好的事。”她说。

“或许不会，”眼下他自己都不想见到麦克雷，“然后怎么样？”

“道歉，”她柔和地说，“别去担心那些旧账了。或许你会被原谅，而你根本没法偿还。也有可能，无论怎么说，你的欠债都得迟些偿付，因为仅仅几句话不一定能治愈伤口。把这件事记在脑子里，等时机对了再拿出来。”

“我讨厌不能了结的事情。”

“生活就这样，难得那么干净，”他笑了，“还有什么事情让你操心。”

谈话至此，他也接受了他所做的，就像一团阴影路过探照灯的光柱，他发现了一件事。

他之所以那么失控，是因为他也在想着同样的东西。或许他确实得演给智械看，不过……

或许他只是在找借口。

或许他喜欢的，不仅仅是杰西的惊诧，或者他靠在莱耶斯身前的模样，像他本就属于那里一样。搞不好他也喜欢麦克雷眼里流露的疼痛，喜欢他呼吸喑哑，喜欢他吮吸莱耶斯舌头的方式。

对此他提都不会提。杰西能把生闷气的安娜给逗乐。要是安娜知道他如何教导杰西不要冒险，或者对于他们两人间的隐秘了解哪怕分毫，她与莫里森会试图把杰西拉进莫里森的队伍。如果他们不把事情搞大，加入其他那些试图把他挤下管理层的派系的话。

至少他在杰西无法承受更多的时候停了下来。他停下了。但他无法收回他在杰西屈服前所做的一切，他无法找回杰西的真诚。无法恢复两人的亲密关系。他没法消除那些（杰西的苍白皮肤上迷人的）深紫色伤痕（搞不好他之所以想起这个，并非是想要把它消除掉。）

他花了一分钟思考。他曾经折磨过人，倒没有形成习惯。首先，被折磨的对象可能过于恐慌，

或者受折磨的对象并不确定某些事，但却为了让他停手而装得十分确信。他永远不会忘记后者曾经令他搞砸了一整个区域的项目。但他确实会折磨，不是为了趣味，而仅仅是达成目的的手段。他了解自己，他能自控。

安娜仍旧坐在那，瞧着一朵花，手中端着茶杯。他耸了耸肩：“我不太习惯于道歉，很可能糟糕透顶。”

安娜发出一声模糊的同情声，所以说她同意。

他们也聊了其他事情；在茶水喝完前，有许多可以考虑的事。他走回办公室，查看收到的短消息。第三条是储存着最后看的。然后他点开麦克雷发的那条。

_我让你印象深刻多少次了？_

加布里尔顿住。

他在清点欠债，他在考虑离开。

加布里尔恢复了步伐。消息与答复在那脑海里回转。

 _不够。_ 这是他的想法，但不算事实。 _我还需要更多。_ 不行，他得做交换，如果他不提出些什么，那就一文不值。 _再多做一次。_ 不行，他们已经达成过协议。 _我在忙，晚些再说。_ 麦克雷知道他很忙。

在他思考时又收到三条消息，有一条是麦克雷发的。

_在十到五十间挑一个数。_

莱耶斯输入：

_我不会在平板电脑上跟你讨论这个。_

麦克雷必须面对面见到他。这样的话，他能修复这个，让一切复原。把他自己的优先级从一个特工转移到大局之上。加布里尔把平板放到一边。

*

“呃，你好？”他比较喜欢语音接通，那样的话平板照亮整个房间也没什么影响。

“杰西，我吵醒你了。很抱歉。”

艾玛莉？他坐了起来。公寓酒店的蕾丝窗帘随微风摆动。“你的说话声让月光更加美丽，我真开心没有睡着而错过电话。你可以随时打给我。”

她笑了：“我不知道你在什么时区。”

“噢，回到西部，我所属的地方，”他说道，“时间还很早。我昨天看了场牛仔竞技会。有个智械爱骑马，可是他才刚参加完一场牛仔竞技，那里有匹马翻滚摔到了他身上，把他的头和其他几个部件捆在了骑着一匹疯马的两届冠军身上，现场十分混乱，沙尘卷起风暴。但我还是闭嘴吧，你给我打电话必定是有事找。”

“其实，”她说，“我只是想知道你最近怎么样，我看到你的学生被调开了。”

“那你应该也看到，我上个任务执行时间超出了预期，”他伸了伸懒腰，“只是做个短暂休整，假期是好东西，毕竟时不时得充个电。”

“说的对，”她赞同道，“我有好多年没在家那边的海里游泳。过度工作过后，脑子里会想奇怪的事情。”

“你也该为自己留些时间，”他说，“但我很抱歉我的学生都转交给了你。等我回来后，我会接手一些你的学生，这样你也可以休假。”

“没关系的，杰西，我很高兴帮上忙。如果你有什么需要就给我打电话。”

“谢了，艾玛莉。我知道你就在这儿。”他们互道再见，他在这边皱起了眉头。那边一切还顺利吗？

好吧，反正他已经醒了。他把毯子扔了回去。身上的青色瘀伤仍旧在月光下清晰可见，但他知道青肿的边缘正在淡化，很快会变成浅黄色，最后消去不见。

他会变回老样子。

 

作者注：  
法拉小时候对贝类水产过敏，但是安娜并不信任加布里尔。


	9. 积雨云

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要改变杰克·莫里森和加布里尔·莱耶斯的主意，需要大量的证据才行。  
> 安娜·艾玛莉知道：事情只会更糟。她得试试看。

杰克·莫里森走进门口，房内亮着灯。她坐在沙发上阅读，缓慢抬起头：“欢迎回来。”

“谢了。一切还好吗？”她倒没有带着武器闯进来，说明事情不算紧急。但自从她丈夫去世后，这是她第一次未经邀请进入他的安全屋。

“还不错。我在想一件事。”听上去挺严肃，他坐在沙发上，拉开外套拉链，扔到一边。他很累了，但是走过街道和开车驶回安全屋的路程令他保持清醒。“他还不知道他不在候选范围之列。”

“安娜——”

她点点头。他脑子里嗡嗡作响。他们身处唯一一处可以安全说话的地方，可他们不能谈论这件事。

“你不该谈起这个，不该考虑这个。你甚至不应该知道。”

“我记得。”那时安娜坐在高背椅里，凝望窗外发呆，她身后有位主管官员走进房间，说出了一句清晰直白的评论。

“事出有因。”莫里森继续道。

“我认为你应该告诉他。”

“这正是原因之一。你没有义务这么做，你也不应该试图干预。”他明白她深受其扰，因为他也一样。但他无法承认这点，这对她不公平。她没什么能做的，他必须语气确信。“安娜，我不可能就这么告诉他，他会想知道我怎么知道的。有时候你就不该让加布里尔·莱耶斯知道他被排除在外了，你该直接告诉他结果。他会受伤，但这样会相对好些。”

“我最近读了关于沉没成本谬论的东西。”

“安娜，我不关心——”

她很少打断别人说话，而她似乎觉得此刻该这么做。“加布里尔·莱耶斯为暗影守望花了数十年的功夫。他的命令让许多特工丧生，多于你，这是他的工作性质与他的敌人使然。他在乎的事情不多，但他在乎这个。”

“我在乎这个。”他摊开手掌。

“沉没成本谬论说的是，当你已经为了某件事物付出太多，即使它变得更加昂贵，你也无法放手了。若你不曾付出，你可以离开。但你放不下所付出的一切，所以你为了得到它，把所拥有的一切都扔进去。即使聪明人也会犯这个错误，即使是那些通常不会犯下逻辑错误的人，”她坐了起身，而他移开视线，“你得跟他谈谈，杰克！”

“他不会原谅我，他会觉得是我把他弄出局的。他最擅长那类间谍游戏的把戏了。”

“而你不会，他也知道这一点。”

他甚至不该跟她说那么多。“你在试图影响的事情远远超出了……”看见她的神情，他声音渐渐低下去。这对她来说很不容易。作为他的副手，她聪明伶俐，忠心耿耿，通常都循规蹈矩。他配合起来，坐下了。她也迅速跟着坐下来，所以他明白，她不想搞砸这次机会。“好吧，是什么引发了这个？”

“这些年来我见过许多小事。之前有天我们谈了谈……”她犹豫了。

杰克感觉胃里有种不舒服的感觉。“他听说了什么吗？”

“不是的，我们喝了茶。他跟我说了一件困扰他的事情。”

“就这样？”他感到一阵放松，压过了困惑。这没有持续太久。安娜与加布里尔一起喝茶聊天。莱耶斯不是刚从任务回来吗？杰克想知道他是不是受伤了，或许他被下了药。

“他想跟你谈谈，但他知道你不方便。”

“好吧，那听上去倒是比较合理。”哦，当然了，莱耶斯能跟安娜讨论什么？“他想借你去帮忙？即使这样他也不应该直接找你。”在杰克表态前就把安娜扯进来，这做法可不地道。

“不是的。”她的表情空白而谨慎。

“安娜，我发誓——”

“他犯了错误，伤害了什么人，这让他很困扰。”

“他不真是个疯子，我们能成为朋友是有原因的。我觉得你小题大作了，安娜。他不喜欢把事情搞砸，讨厌看到他的人受到伤害。”

“医务室里没人受伤。”

“好吧，这就有些奇怪了。”

“他还没道歉，所以不管是什么事情，都不是身体上的创伤。但是他为他所做的事深受烦恼，我从没见过他那副模样。”

莫里森站起身来走了几步。这事很蹊跷。他喝了口冰茶，又坐了下来。“你不知道是谁？”

“我打了几个电话。我不知道唐娜在哪，从这周早些时候开始，她的行程就对我隐藏了。”

“我知道她在哪里。”

“她没接电话。”

“她应该如此。你明白的，任务繁忙。”

“我不知道桑托斯在哪里。”

“我……等等，我不知道。”

“好吧，我看不到他的日程，但这情况已经持续几周了。他也没接电话。”

“唔，如果他是在我正考虑着的两个任务之一，守望先锋的系统会让你根本无法拨通他。然后你还拨给了卡特雅，她没有接电话。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为她也在一项任务上，而我知道是什么任务。你的权限不够，因为密切关注暗影守望本不是你的职责。”他尽可能轻描淡写地说出事实。

“然后我打给麦克雷。他在美国西部或者中西部享受安逸假期，欣赏智械骑马。”

“这听起来可不像受了伤。”

“不，但我不记得他哪次去度假是在其他任何人都不知道的情况下去的。我认为这很重要。”

他因着纯然的恼怒而闭上眼脸。“杰西·麦克雷在看马骑智械还是智械骑马都不重要。”

“我问了莱耶斯，还有什么让他烦恼的事情。他坐在那儿，满脸不安，过了四十秒种才说，他不习惯道歉。加布里尔·莱耶斯为了这种事情整整思考了四十秒。”

莫里森皱起鼻子，上嘴唇张开。“好吧，这很稀奇。”这些年来，莱耶斯也曾给他道过歉，他却极少见到莱耶斯不安的模样，“会不会他只是在胡说？”

“我不这么认为，我觉得你该现在就告诉加布里尔。他正在经历一些全新的东西，我想。”

“等等，”莫里森挥挥手，试图理清状况，哪怕安娜仍然在试图插手她不应该了解或者谈了的事。她也太反常了。“等一下，杰西·麦克雷？你认为加布里尔·莱耶斯的心烦意乱是为了麦克雷？这也是麦克雷休假的原因？”这真荒唐。他现在不觉得这是由于他的疲劳，说起来，她有多久没休息了？

安娜转了转眼珠：“我忘了你是个直男。”

“我可不会忘记这个，”杰克说，“杰西·麦克雷是个邋里邋遢的小流氓，年纪只有加布里尔一半大，他……唔，我想，他的能力确实得到了锻炼，”他考虑着，“而且也不那么小了。好吧，他成长了。可他讲话的方式，听起来……缺乏教养？我不确定。我只是不明白为什么加布里尔会喜欢。”

“麦克雷是个魅力十足的人，而且他们两个都能熟练地讲西班牙语。”

“安娜，停下来，”他一手撑住头，脑海里加布里尔与杰西柔情蜜意地讲西班牙语的场景仁慈地消散了，“狗屎[1]。”

“我的重点是，”她修正道，“你也看不到加布里尔的吸引力。”

“嗯，他有副好身材，样貌英俊，蓄着好看的胡须，而且头脑聪明？”杰克意识到，技术上来讲，这些形容同样适用于麦克雷，他的鼻子又皱了起来，“听着，别管这个。我的重点仍旧是：在加布里尔·莱耶斯做过那么多，我们用了他制定的那些战略和计划，他作出那样多的牺牲之后，假如我告诉他，升职的候选名单上没有他——理由是我觉得他喜欢杰西·他妈的·麦克雷，因为杰西会讲西班牙语，以及他去休假了——首先，他会笑疯过去，接着，勃然大怒一场。”他非常疲倦了，但他觉得他还算简洁地讲清楚了。

“如果人们有别的选择，或许他们就不会翻倍下注了。”

杰克考虑道：每当麦克雷表现出色，加布里尔会很骄傲。杰克认为那是由于当年他没意识到麦克雷多有用，而加布里尔是对的。他早知道加布里尔为麦克雷做了投资。但如果长官与下属过于亲善，那看起来就存在偏袒的问题，在队伍间会引起争论。在加布里尔所引起的一切叫人不舒服的流言里，从未有人指控他跟下属上床。

如果加布里尔真的在乎，或许他什么也没做是由于他不想把工作和感情混在一起。那会代替他的工作么？不可能。如果安娜说的也不完全离谱，但加布里尔把杰西看作儿子，或之类的？杰克完全看不到那个倾向，但就他所见，那个可能性就跟莱耶斯突然决定给杰西送花差不多。他太累了没法考虑这个。

安娜在他思考时一直保持安静，但她终于继续说了下去。“他大概会带着厌恶和怒火接受这件事，但他可能会接受。这总好过，等升职结束后看他的反应。”

杰克猛地清醒过来。什么？“艾玛莉，首先，这个位置眼下甚至还没有空出来。其次，排除掉他，并不等于就是我的。合格的士兵除开我们还有别人。第三，你爱怎么想都行，但是不要在你不确定的情况下说得太多，他从来没有违背命令，从未。”

“你们都明白，在大多数情况下，他与你同级，就这样。”她的双手紧紧压在膝头。

杰克喝了口茶。老天，这场对话太过怪异。艾玛莉为他工作了十余年，她是个谨慎又敏锐的人。她看人通常很准。他不会说她曾经诽谤他人或者违抗命令，但她曾向他说过那些关于他自己的他不爱听的话。她比他手下的任何人都有资格直言不讳。

此外，如果外人能读出来这一层，或许加布里尔的朋友也该知道。“你猜想他和杰西……有多久了？”

“不知道，我得说，应该得花很长时间。”

“是啊，就像地狱结冰那么久。加布里尔不喜欢小孩子。”

“杰西早就不是那个小男孩了。而且加布里尔爱他自己。你看他让杰西变得越来越像谁了？”

“艾玛莉——”他回想起一场打斗，他从不同口音的女士那里听说的。他深深呼吸，“我从齐格勒那里听说了。”

“我不是说这没有帮助他活下来。也不是说加布里尔强迫别人效仿他。不过，他十七岁开始就在加布里尔手下了，待在加布里尔·莱耶斯身边最安全的方式就是变得像他。要我是做不到的。”

“好吧，他可没有试着把我变得像他！”他把玻璃杯摔到桌上。维护莱耶斯这事他已经很熟悉了。有时候他在否认些他明知是事实的东西，更多时候是这样，模糊的指控、怀疑与误解。

“他把你看作同级，”安娜又说了一遍，“向来如此。”

“你知道这听起来像什么？像是他放下防备与你谈话，或者他太过烦恼，以至于没能像往常那样选择措辞。而你基于这个，去推测他的私人关系，你说他与下级过于亲密，你说他必定会造反，你试图搞清楚他的特工身在何处，你去谈论你本该忘记的事情，你鼓动我放弃信任——安娜，这是胡扯。”

她沉默下来。她从未在他面前哭过，至少不是由于被他训斥。但他觉得此刻眼睫毛下闪着光。他想要和缓下来，安抚她情绪。他知道她看见了危险的情况，他也能看见，只除开杰西·麦克雷那堆事，但他确实讨厌行动反常的加布里尔。他是个棒极了的指挥官。她在试图帮忙，她想要最好的。但作为领导者，他不能屈服。“原谅我，杰克，”她说，他能听出来她试图掩盖声音里的哽咽，“我必须得试试。”

“好的，你试过了。我们谈完了？”

她点点头。

“我原谅你。这事就当我忘了。”他非常疲倦，但仍旧勉励支撑，“你为什么不回基地去呢。我还醒着就为了听你说这些。小心点，我们不会再进行这种对话了。”

他看着她离开。艾玛莉在关于莱耶斯的事情上向来很奇怪，这也没什么，没有人非得信任别人。他们只需要共事而已。他在她身后关上门，拉上插销。

[1]狗屎：Mierda，原文为西班牙语


	10. 火积云

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰西有失有得。

着火的椽子在头顶作响，火星四溅。莱耶斯本不该孤身一人，而眼下正是如此。他往上瞥一眼，抓住对手，让他撞上墙面，迫使那人扔掉小刀，再摇晃身躯躲开了掉落的房椽。他浑身浸透了汗水。护甲尽管具备些许防火功能，但并不能阻隔温度。反弹的石子击中了燃料罐，而眼下，半个机场淹没在火海中。他的队员大概正在四散奔逃，这还多亏了哈维胡乱下达的命令。他喊了几句指令，但仍旧忙于逃生，他甚至无法确定他的话有多少传达了出去。

只有暗影守望会把这看作一场清理。机场的所有者是走私犯头目，而他刚才把这个人困在了横梁之下。莱耶斯觉得他很难活下来，哪怕侥幸，他也得逃出着火的大楼。莱耶斯则需要活着逃出来，评估局势，让哈维不再乱发号施令，重新整顿秩序。

右手边的墙体被火焰燃烧着，前方的墙则将倾未倾。莱耶斯来来回回地看，等他确认无误后，一脚踢上墙体最脆弱的位置，从缺口钻了出去。蒸汽与烟尘令护甲的目镜脏兮兮的，可他还得再走远些，才能取下目镜。是时候该——

——停止一切了。节奏分明的声音响起，他转过身去看是什么东西。他曾经参与智械战争，有节律的声音是坏消息。

那些智械肯定是在安全防御尚未完全崩塌，在火灾发生前被派遣回来的。它们的行动慢得见鬼。它背后装置着迫击炮，躯体上能看见管道，以行动缓慢而强劲的双腿作为支撑。

“寻找掩体！”他大喊着，借以身边的碎石为掩护。他还能看见别的东西：身着黑色护甲的躯体，分外显眼，面朝下趴在地上，不远处还有另一具躯体。智械也看见了他们。这对莱耶斯而言是再好不过的掩护，分散了智械的注意力。他奔跑起来，智械开始散开。

莱耶斯比常人体格强壮，但当迫击炮火力全开，尘土和高热四散飞扬，他也走得跌跌撞撞，险些摔倒。那噪音令他戴着的特制耳塞相形见绌。他看见智械旋转着头部，扫描周围的威胁和环境变化。

而它们背上的迫击炮并没有改变方向，因此莱耶斯猛地往前冲。智械手部装置的小型加农炮追踪着他的位置，冲他发射炮弹。但他及时翻滚躲开，在智械调整完毕方向之前，又起身奔跑。他跳向它面前。

他一把扯掉它的头部，尽力拽掉更多电线。对付它们，他通常选择冲胸甲位置开枪，可他已不确定这玩意此刻还有任何常理存在。他看了看四周，他的士兵……其中一个已经被炸得支离破碎，莱耶斯是凭借身上的盔甲才认出来的。另外那个四肢弹开躺在地上，安娜似乎觉得他还活着。她在远处开镜射击，试图用治疗枪穿透过盔甲给他注射，那只是徒劳，治疗针反弹开了。

“有人倒下了！”莱耶斯开始奔跑。大步走向躯体旁，他看到身上的歪斜的盔甲，鲜血从肩膀主动脉随着脉搏汩汩流出；他快死了。治疗针在他周身和莱耶斯脚底下破裂开，针液闪着金色的光。莱耶斯一把扯开储物袋，消毒绷带洒落一地。他没费劲解开伤员身上破开的护甲，而是直接把绷带塞到伤口位置。流血被止住了些，他一手撕开扣件，扯开护甲，把他翻成侧身。在他来得及跟艾玛莉说话之前，她已经向伤员注射了两针治疗枪。（伤员是个男人，所以不是凯勒。）护肩甲板与一部分胸甲融合在一起了，手臂也不是完整的。他把护肩甲拨开，想给艾玛莉多一些注射的位置。他看见浅色的皮肤：所以这不是费恩特，也不是李或者罗杰斯。他抓住伤员的手腕，把他背到背上。莱耶斯可能听见他的抽气声，可这不重要，他没再在意。“艾玛莉，给我指路！”他自己只能看见粉尘和碎石。

“三点钟方向有一面墙，看起来是安全倒塌的。沿着它跑到我这边来。”他听见她射击的声音，但不是朝向这边的。有人还活着，他本应该做战场清理，这该死的哈维。“你能不能穿过右边那道裂口？好的，然后走向左边砖头上方。”他听从指令，感觉就像曾经的场地训练。他继续前进，朝着安全区走去。“医疗帐篷就在——”

“我看见了。”有人朝他的方向走来，但他要更快一些，甚至撞到了人也没停下，“天使！天使！”

“我在这，”安吉拉说着，从银色圆顶的医疗区跑了出来，“我在——噢——”她向其他医疗人员挥挥手。生物治疗光束的作用距离较短，老实说，还需要再作些优化；但它的治疗效果立竿见影。“这儿。”她走到一旁。他把背上的士兵放下来。周围重叠着生物力场，他感觉不再耳鸣了。医疗兵聚在一起，他们现在有活干了。出于某些原因，伤员的胳膊从他肩膀上挪开的有点慢，他只能轻轻地脱开。天使用手肘示意他站开，手中拿好药品、夹板和其他工具。其他人帮着解开头盔。

“你个蠢货。”莱耶斯丝毫不感到意外地对杰西·麦克雷说。麦克雷尚在昏迷。总有人要走近他身边，所以莱耶斯退开了。他忙着查看收到的报告，决定事情，但也存着一部分注意力听他们说的话。

他照料好团队，给他们讲了眼下情况，然后他回去听诊断。“不管他是怎么搞成这样的，都是个安全隐患。”他知道这是哪位医生的声音。是他为他注射了血清，并在他昏迷期间作观察记录；莱耶斯通常会避免跟他说话，让齐格勒跟他打交道。“战场情况是否允许我们取回他的另外一只手臂？不过剩下的皮肤多半也没法用于移植。”

这听上去像是他该参与的时候了，莱耶斯说道：“有什么问题吗？”

男人看着他，笑了出来。

“我怎么知道。”莱耶斯生气地吼道。

男人伸手拍拍他的肩甲，收回手指晃了晃；他这么做倒不是因为莱耶斯打了他一拳（说实话他本想拗断那些手指），而是因为他碰到莱耶斯仍旧发烫的护甲外层。莱耶斯低下头，他的肩膀看起来没问题——

暗影守望标志上粘着血迹和砂石，莱耶斯把医生推开。杰西的手臂平放着，手掌朝上。在肘关节上方位置，白色皮肤上赫然烙印着暗影守望的标志。尽管底部印得相对不那么深，整体不太均匀，尽管印在血迹和烫出的水泡之间，标志也清晰可见。

“操。”莱耶斯说着，伸手去拿医生的便签擦干净肩膀。

医生已经开始收拾东西了。莱耶斯知道他肯定不会留意自己，因为所有曾参与过血清项目的人都会被调动。“我知道你们有时佩戴徽章，但这个可能会影响到他的——”

“这用不着你操心，”莱耶斯回道。不过对方说的有道理：如果杰西在任务中被捕，以守望先锋特工的身份，那么这道印记势必将引起疑问。此外，莱耶斯自己倒是常常同时佩戴暗影守望与守望先锋的标志，传达出一种信息。再说这可是杰西的手臂啊。

最重要的在于这是杰西的手臂，倘若杰西不想留下疤痕，他就可以叫医生帮他弄掉。莱耶斯还有工作要做。

麦克雷醒来时他收到了通知，叫他意外地，他是从旁人那里听来的。医院里倒没人通知他一声。为他带来消息的那位女兵甚至不是他手下，她只是来叫莱耶斯的队员去训练。

“他们为什么告诉你麦克雷醒了？”

“我在医院问的，”她答，“我估摸着他们记得这事，我也希望他能早点回来训练。队长跟我说，如果跟他训练，我得请他手下留情才行。因为他几乎有你的水平。”

“好吧。”莱耶斯说。胸口感到暖意。他想他该不该再花些时间，仔细考虑他的主意，看看存在的问题，或者他会不会改变主意。但不，他下了决定：这是个好计划，他就要照此而行。

麦克雷面带病容，但也比早些时候好得多。他的右臂搭在胸前，手指放在空荡荡的左侧。“老大。”

“欢迎回来。下次记住，我叫你找掩护就去找。”麦克雷低下视线看着他身侧，然后又是那只完整的手臂。莱耶斯有些好奇，伸手把袖子卷了起来。纱布包裹着。“你决定留着它？”

“留着什么？”

“好吧，你会看到惊喜。”麦克雷不太确信地咧嘴笑了笑，可能只是因为他还活着，而莱耶斯对什么事情很开心。“决定之后告诉我。我喜欢这个，适合你。”麦克雷的笑容淡去了，挣扎着坐起来。他手指抽动了下，显出不确信的神情。莱耶斯意识到，他没法凭自己仅有的一只手臂取下肘部的纱布。“因为——你别动。”

医生把那块皮肤盖住，免得受到感染。还得多谢安娜给麦克雷注射治疗针，当他的伤口紧紧压着制服上的标志时，他体内还有治疗因子在血管流淌。创口被稍稍清理过，愈合了不少。它很美。

“这是我想的那样么？”麦克雷瞥了眼，抬头看像莱耶斯的肩膀，尽管他此时并未身着护甲。“到底发生了什么？有人想用喷火器杀掉你？”

“建筑着火了，我当时在里面。”

“谢谢你把我救出来，”麦克雷靠倒在床上，合上眼，“或许我应该把守望先锋的标志画在另一只手臂上，免得莫里森觉得他被排除在外了。”

“如果他想，我会借给他我的护甲外加一只焊灯。”麦克雷的头发落正脸上，让莱耶斯读不出他的表情来，“总而言之，有三名伤员，李受了粉碎性骨折，脊椎也受了伤，他恢复好的话还可以走路，但是不能再干我们这行了。除开他以外，我们只失去了一个人而已。”

“操。”杰西转过脸去，抬高手臂挡住脸。

“哈维，我的副手。他自己一人往外跑了，你知道原因吗？”

“不清楚，我听见他喊来着，但是跟你下的命令不一样，而你还没倒下呢。”

“他很确信目标已经在离开了，所以他跑了出去，还想在枪林弹雨之中调整大家的站位。我其余的手下都没有听从他的指令。他不仅自己走出掩体，令我受到威胁，还因你去救他而置你于险境。实际上目标跟我一样在楼里，而且已经被毁了。哈维只想获得升迁，而你就是为此失去了胳膊。”莱耶斯耸耸肩，“你要是为他落泪，我可就把你从病床扔出去。”

“他很擅长他所做的事情。”

“他确实不错，野心十足，会让其他人为他的野心付出代价。守望先锋将他抛开是有原因的，而我冒了险——你哭了吗，为他？”

“那是止疼药时效过了。”

杰西很可能在为他哭。哈维是个严苛又无礼的人，总把他讨厌的活派给队里其他人，可他毕竟与他们并肩作战这么多年。莱耶斯接受了麦克雷转移话题。“所以你现在比两位副官候选人都活得长了。”

“我自有诀窍。”

“不错，你升职了。”

“哈？”杰西张着嘴巴。

“你现在是我的新任副官了。本该由李来接任，但他已经不在考虑范围内。你装好义肢后就可以开始工作了，你能看清楚的时候就可以开始准备文件手续。愿你好运。如果你希望所有人都佩戴新型徽章，我也会考虑。”

“我，呃，谢谢，我会尽我所能。我马上要吐了。”

麦克雷差点就要从床上抬起身滚了下去，莱耶斯把垃圾桶踢到床边，一把揪住他后背的病号服。如果麦克雷呕吐的时长没超过五秒钟，他可能会觉得那总比哈维的演讲要好。

早在守望先锋将哈维降级时，他就该明白哈维会成为负累，他不该让他加入暗影守望；早在一年前，哈维跃跃欲试地试图逃脱他的掌控，那时他就该明确表态，只是他在麦克雷身上取得的成功令他过分乐观了。

麦克雷吐完之后，差不多就要昏过去了。莱耶斯留他在那，自己去抽烟。好吧，现在他摆脱了哈维，麦克雷也接受了升职，他还保留了烙印。在莱耶斯脑海里，这些事件是紧密相关的。归根结底，可能他在试图搞清楚，究竟是暗影守望给杰西打下了烙印，还是他本人。不管怎么说那印记仍在。


	11. 灰烬雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱耶斯不休假，除非带了工作在身。

莱耶斯站在那，背靠气垫车，口袋放着平板电脑。眼下没多少人能联系到他。他不再接收其余的消息，而是由电脑预设转发给相应人员。

很快将发生洗牌，有他所期待的升迁机会。候选人不多。所有前期计划已为此次升迁暂缓执行，以待新任者的动作。在这种情形下，无论暗影守望还是守望先锋都暗潮涌动，流言蜚语四处传播。搅得人没法思考，更别提工作了。

因此他决定花些时间去度假，顺便做点调查。

麦克雷迟到了，这倒是他预料到的。当地人在周围闲逛，有个穿着破旧牛仔裤和马丁靴的男人，厚厚的毛领遮住了脸，他越走越近，莱耶斯警惕地转过头，想知道这男人在干什么。

“你好啊。”男人说着，一边伸手抬起帽檐。一阵风险些把帽子卷走。

“你不过就是去买了趟吃的，”莱耶斯倒没显出意外的神色，“怎么搞到这一身行头的？”

“杂货铺在促销。”他重复了一次抬帽檐的动作，这次没有风。

“食物呢？”

“在——我们要带走吗？”

莱耶斯点了点头。

莱耶斯迅速打开车门坐了进去，麦克雷吼了声：“老无所依！”

“要不要再喊大声些，城市男孩？城镇尽头的人可能还没听见你嚷嚷。我可不想一路上听你吵吵闹闹，唱什么过时的摇滚乐，你没有商量的余地。”

没有商量的余地，他才回来了45分钟，就已经听上去像个——等一下，在那句话之前他说了什么？

“AC/DC乐队的歌可不吵吵嚷嚷，那是经典，”莱耶斯发出反对的声音，“此外，哪怕你坐在驾驶座，也总得起身拿食物，这是你的战术劣势了。所以，音乐归我。”

麦克雷还在嘟嘟哝哝，不管怎么说，租来的汽车比他们这一路开的破车好太多了，所以他仍旧上了车。莱耶斯怀着疑虑等在原地，他担心麦克雷要直接行动。而对方只是打开车门坐进去，没有去夺取收音机。他身上带着食物的味道。“车怎么变这么好了？你什么都没说。”

“天气预报说要下雪，所以我挑了辆好车。与你相反，你还减了衣服，就因为杂货铺促销。”莱耶斯哼了一声，“如果那些减价服装让你长了虱子，可别责怪我。”

“你不了解这种城市，居民没什么钱，但他们有自尊，和清洁用品。再说，我融入得比你好多了。”他脱下夹克，注意到莱耶斯的手。“看啊，现在谁才是那个爱提要求的人。“

“我还没打开音乐呢。”

麦克雷沉默地递给他汉堡，莱耶斯咬住包装纸边缘撕开。麦克雷飞快地伸出机械手去，偷走了个洋葱圈，一小点番茄酱跟着掉到莱耶斯裤子上。

“你干什么。”

“噢不要，会留下污渍，”杰西嘲笑了一番，他嘎嘣咬碎洋葱，蹙起了眉，“唉，这样我就不用一路上都闻着味道了。”

“你敢再碰我的食物，你就去后备箱里呆着。”莱耶斯用手指抹掉番茄酱，然后舔掉了。他发动引擎，咬了一口汉堡，甜辣爽脆，口感完美，“他们还有洋葱圈吗？”

杰西晃了晃手上咬过的洋葱片。

“油炸洋葱圈？”

“没。”

莱耶斯倒车出来，转向公路。“哪种破餐馆才能连炸洋葱圈都没有？”

“有芝士薯条的那种餐馆，”麦克雷嘎吱咬着说，“芝士薯条的优先级在洋葱圈之上。”

莱耶斯拿手肘撞了下收音机。“等下！”麦克雷赶在广告播放出来之前把它关掉了。“你开车，我还在吃东西。”

莱耶斯瞥了眼那件带毛领的棕色夹克，问：“你为什么要融入这里？我们要去的地方，多年以来一直作为军事基地存在，说不准人手都有前几辈传下来的枪械。”他不喜欢这衣服。

“说不上来，”杰西答道，“只是穿上工作装感觉好些。”他咬了口汉堡，尝到蛋黄酱、芝士、泡菜和芥末，没有番茄酱和洋葱。

“我正穿着我的工作服，”莱耶斯说，“我干活时穿着这个。你的活计是什么来着？哦，对了，你为我工作。”

“人们不仔细观察，他们会以为你是那种准备去滑雪的傻兮兮的游客，而我看上去有份正经工作。你觉得他们会更信任你还是我？”

“我们不需要他们的信任，我们需要他们规规矩矩驾驶在路上。反例就是这辆车，”他们跟在一辆车身宽阔、行驶缓慢的工程车后边，“到底谁教他这么开车的，有人会做这种事？乡下垃圾。”莱耶斯咬下一大口汉堡，打开无线电，搜寻些有趣的内容。地方广告，乡村音乐，乡村音乐，地方广告，乡村音乐，乡村音乐，福音歌，乡村音乐，乡村音乐，某种方块舞会场景下的广告，乡村音乐，乡村音乐，地方广告，乡村音乐，乡村——

收音机关上了，他吃完了汉堡。“至少在车里取下帽子吧。”

“没问题，老大。”杰西手腕一挥，帽子被扔到后座。帽子在空中旋转，发出叫人分心的吵闹的丁丁声。杰西掏出平板电脑。

“我以为我告诉过你，把这个设成静音。”

“我调了，只留下紧急铃声，”莱耶斯没说话，杰西摆弄了会儿，“……老大，我们今天可能不要开过山头比较好。”

“有风暴？”

“没错。”

“你觉得她应付不成？”莱耶斯拍拍方向盘。

“其实我比较担心对面来车，”杰西说，“气垫车会把积雪溅得到处都是，叫人看不清路。如果有车从我们对面驶来，在狭窄的路上，看不清哪儿是哪儿，可就很要命了。”

“我们需要得到答案，”莱耶斯这样说，声音非常安静。他端起咖啡杯啜饮一口。“麦克雷。”

“怎么。”

“我是怎么告诉你不要在我的咖啡里加奶油的？你看我像小母牛还是怎么的？”

“有点儿像招人稀罕的小野牛，戴着顶毛茸茸的小帽子。这东西怎么还留在车里呐？”

莱耶斯的肤色较深，显不太出脸红的样子，他觉得麦克雷应该看不出来。“我定期剪头发，需要帽子来保暖。再说我的帽子不会大到把整个窗户都遮住。”

“反正是你自己没留心，拿了我的咖啡喝。”

“别把你的咖啡放在我身边。”

“你总是把最靠近手边的东西直接塞到嘴里，我很吃惊你的手套怎么还在。”

“你说了有薯条。”

“我说的是有芝士薯条，非常美味，”发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，“可以用滑溜溜的洋葱圈来换。”

“你不应该跟猫撕扯耗子似的把洋葱圈掰开，应该放进嘴里吃掉。”

“芝士薯条，味美多滋，香脆可口，一尝难忘。”

莱耶斯伸出了手。

“看看是谁突然之间这么安静了。”

莱耶斯还伸着手。

“等一下，我想给你吃的，但这是个圈套。”

“你怎么用芝士薯条给我设圈套啊？”

“是你给我下套，你说不许我再碰你的食物，否则就得关后备箱。可我怎么能在不碰到薯条的情况下递给你？”

“行吧，就为了吃的，我们互相宽恕吧。如果互不饶恕，那么你只要犯一个大错，我就立刻把你在雪地里丢下。你这是出师不利啊。”

“把咖啡还我？”

莱耶斯翻翻眼珠，递给了他。杰西接过咖啡杯，把放着热乎乎的脂肪和碳水化合物的餐巾纸摊在手掌中。莱耶斯接受交易，拿起薯条尝了尝。“好吧，这还不赖。”

“告诉过你了。”

“我倒想知道，如果食谱更好些，他们能做出什么来。”

麦克雷从鼻子哼了声，喝起了咖啡。车里回归安静。莱耶斯也在喝咖啡。前头的远山冒着白雾。这感觉一如既往地叫人舒心，他们愉快而放松；氛围很舒适，与麦克雷因为毫无意义的小事争执也如此。

他们所想要的，莱耶斯在责任的重负和野心的驱使下所能给予他的；莱耶斯为了不让下属失去专注所不能做的事，莱耶斯为避免让他的人失去信念而不应做的事——这一切都距离他们路途遥遥。

他能理解麦克雷不再像过去那样留意他的肢体语言。麦克雷的忠诚与内心躁动相互作用，这些年来，他爱着莱耶斯，有时爱得比较多，有时候少些。眼下正是低潮期。他不晓得这是正常的周期循环，还是……他累了。热情燃尽。莱耶斯承认他给杰西的不多，至少没有给杰西他真正想要的。

忘恩负义。

麦克雷打开了收音机。“我在思考，又没有聋。”莱耶斯允许他调了五个频道，都是乡村音乐，他带着司机的权威把收音机关上了。麦克雷又去看平板电脑。“发生什么了吗？”

“我在地方新闻里找紧急情况通知，”雪花旋转舞蹈着降落在他们周围，“考虑到我们得依靠这辆车在这操蛋的路上行驶。”

加布里尔听懂了话外音，他减速下来。

外面的世界一片银光闪烁。

麦克雷冲收音机伸出手去，因为莱耶斯的手烦躁地抖了抖而停下了动作。“能打开暖气吗？”

“行。”

车内暖和起来了，莱耶斯喝完咖啡。厚重的雪花簌簌落下，倘若他们不在驾驶途中，雪能小一些，景色可算很美的。他们沿途行驶，山路陡峭曲折，车速渐渐减缓，只比停止不动好上几分。时不时有车跟在他们后边缓缓前行，又在途中哪个看不清楚的乡村小径分道扬镳。杰西小心翼翼地提过一两次建议，而加布里尔只随口咕哝两句答复，他压着脾气，尽量保持耐心。

再过两小时就日落。他们的车半身陷进一条沟道，掉下去时刮蹭到岩石，车头猛地变了方向。高低差让莱耶斯没法修正方向，车轮空转，最后侧身翻倒在地。

车还没完全停稳，麦克雷就跳下了车。他爬上侧门，把门拉开，几分钟后拿出几个紧急闪灯和绳索。

“他还好着，拿着这个，他只是喝醉了。”

“他造成了交通阻碍。”

“马上回来。”麦克雷走去把紧急闪灯挂到树枝上，又去挂好另一边，然后才回到莱耶斯视野内。他爬回车内，抖掉衣服上的雪，身上带着冷空气。“我们要原路返回吗？”

“不。有个拖车，我们可以先停车在上面。雪停之后再往回走。你给当地人打电话了吗？”

“打了，他可不会被冻坏。”

他关掉引擎。麦克雷已经放下副驾的靠背，爬到了后座，加布里尔也放下椅背，翻身到他侧边。

落雪有种柔和的滋滋声，加布里尔抬头看去，发现雪下大了，还夹杂冻雨。要不是这辆车，他们可还在这样的天气里行进。或许他应该掉头回去，可是他还记得来时那些极为狭窄的小道，要在这逐渐黯淡的光线下，在大雪中找到路，总让他觉得没必要冒这个险。

他打了个小盹儿。醒来后，他想打着火在车内取暖。他看了看后座，麦克雷把制服摊开，外套盖在身上：他给自己围了个窝。加布里尔脱下身上的夹克，跨到后座，躺在麦克雷身边。他把夹克盖到两人身上。

“你快冻僵啦。”

“会暖和起来的。”莱耶斯这样安慰他。麦克雷嘟嘟哝哝的，莱耶斯没理他，两人就此睡去。

莱耶斯醒来时，阳光已经照到他脸上，空气里有麦克雷以及织物柔顺剂的味道。他浑身难受，从腿到前臂，从手指到脊椎各处都在向他抱怨。他睁开眼睛。

“早安，甜心。”

他睁开了眼：“那救援车还在路上呢？”

“应该没有，我听见有大型车辆开过去了，那时候你还睡得死死的。反正周围很多噪音，而他们大概是没注意到我们这边，直直开过去了。”

“你本来可以——”他正要起身时，杰西的衬衫也被他带了起来，他才回想起他的手为什么会这么疼。他的拳头紧握着杰西的衣领。

“我本来要起身去追，可你抓住了我，我想你可能感觉冷吧。”

“可能我以为你要把我从座位上踢下去。”莱耶斯松了手，转了转肩膀，恢复血液循环。

麦克雷的语气变了：“这是怎么回事？”

莱耶斯表情严肃，杰西则转了转眼珠。他们有一条规矩——不在租来的车里讨论公事。莱耶斯爬出车外，去一旁小便，杰西则去了另一边。

晨曦美得不可名状。云层的遮挡让积雪反射的光线不再刺眼，远景错落有致，被太阳照得熠熠发光。轻轻飘着小雪。万物柔和而雅致。他整理好衣衫，就那么往前走着，看着。雪花飘落脚下，他留下一道足迹。最终，停在长长的斜坡前。他没有看到任何车辆，视野内一片静止，冰雪吞没了所有声响，只能听到山间的风的呼啸。

终于，他听到积雪被另一双脚步踩实的声音。麦克雷轻声叫他：“老大？”

“嗯？”

“我们要调查的这件事，应该不会太重要，要不然你昨晚就会转头换一条路了，但又足够重要以至于我不能去守望先锋——”

“现在你不能去守望先锋。”他转过身，杰西的身影框在两棵积雪松树间，暗影守望制服外套像围巾似的绕在脖子上。杰西没说话，表情也没有透露想法，但他的肢体语言显了出来，又被他自己压制下去。“别跟我胡扯，”莱耶斯继续道，声音有一点过于生气了，哪怕对他而言，然后他控制住自己。“不管他们怎么说，你得以暗影守望为先。”

“你们是一只驴的两只蹄子，”杰西一边说，一边愤愤不平地把树枝上的落雪摇下来，“如果暗影守望要留在原地，守望先锋也没法前进，驴子不还是无处可去？”

“我不需要你的简易版农场比喻，”莱耶斯说道，“我知道我们是同类，但所受到的待遇有失偏颇。守望先锋获得荣耀，而暗影守望被人忘记。没错，部分原因在于，我们的行事风格就这样。可时至如今，这种不对等关系会让合作无法继续。”

杰西仔细想了想。“我们也有自己的问题，”他说，“大概我们看起来本来也不怎么像好人吧。”

“不是所有的职位升迁我都能参与其中，麦克雷，在我现有的位置上，我能做的很有限。但我能提醒其他人我的特工的价值，你们的时间同样宝贵。所以这次他们临时找到我，说很抱歉，但是要从我手里无限期地把你调过去，希望我能服从，而我拒绝了。我知道你想去守望先锋，可惜时机不对，你不能去。”

“你跟莫里森谈过这些吗？”

“莫里森？”他的语调再次升高，然后放弃了，切换成西班牙语，说了些有关牛仔和又蠢又坏的人的话。麦克雷对待此事的严肃态度让他冷静了下来，因为，这说明牛仔对此一无所知。“莫里森把我当做好友，不等于他尊重我的工作。他不尊重暗影守望，也不——”莱耶斯突然停了下来：指挥官之间的矛盾不应该让下级了解过多，哪怕是他自己的副手。“倘若莫里森掌管暗影守望，你以为去年你能参与多少任务？”

杰西居然掰着手指头数了起来。

“所有那些都是守望先锋的？”

杰西点点头，停下手上的动作，他明白了。

“那场小型破坏活动，要确保外交大使的坏点子没法实行，这类任务是没法得到的。你觉得执行这些任务值得吗？是否有所获益？”他或许不太在意杀人，但他知道，杰西还在乎。“照莫里森的风格，所有特工训练成纯粹的士兵。而他要对付敌人，他就会叫我，而我们只会径直冲到敌人面前去。”

“联合国给他派了人。”

“我知道，”莱耶斯耸耸肩，“他让那些人自我感觉良好又安全。”

“你不觉得他能保证他们安全？”

“莫里森不做实事，他擅长的是加油鼓劲。这么说吧，守望先锋是盾牌，暗影守望是那把剑。他擅长保护，这一点他做得好极了。但我才是深思熟虑、运筹帷幄，打击敌人的那个。”

杰西的机械手无意识地动了动。

“所以呢？”

“唔，你所做的事，到最后都会被证明是周密的计划所为。大概你就连拉屎都需要两个理由吧。”

莱耶斯眨眨眼。从杰西的表情看起来他所说的话是认真的。莱耶斯觉得他本应该还在生气的，但此时显得有些好笑了。杰西大步上前，与莱耶斯肩并肩，一起看着前方。

“你是我的副手，”莱耶斯终于说道，“他们要求把你借调走，就像在说我没有什么重要的事情一样，是对我的侮辱。”

“所以你对抗的方式就是在路上开车吃汉堡？”

“我们还没到目的地。”

“至少现在我们可以停车吃个早餐了吧，我饿得能吃下一头熊。”

莱耶斯缓缓吐息，他的存在感像烟雾似地充满空气。他想知道麦克雷是否仍旧对他保有信任。“走吧。”

他们清掉车前落雪的时候，麦克雷把非工作用的平板电脑与汽车做了同步，播放起《地狱钟声》。

“我们最好不要进去。我听见了奇怪的声音，可能什么东西坏掉了。”

*

时间过得很快，傍晚的时候他们到了酒店。房间有两张床，还算不赖。杰西照惯例为他们办理入住登记，莱耶斯把行李箱拎到窗边。

他留意到走进大堂的那个男人，他想杰西也注意到了，不过应该还没看他。这男人身材高大，肤色比加布里尔还要深些，他身穿牛仔裤和法兰绒上衣，卷发上戴着帽子，没有遮住五官。他相貌英俊，眼神亲切——莱耶斯猜想，他应该是个谦善的农场主，眼下农场下着大雪，无需关照，刚好出差来到此地。他穿着朴素的旧衣物，干净妥帖。

那男人也在打量杰西。莱耶斯隐隐约约有种预感，那男人的视线落在杰西臀部，这让他确定了这种猜想。杰西还没转过身来，男人更大胆了些，又看了几眼。莱耶斯觉得，男人最终会鼓起勇气，等杰西在前台姑娘那办完入住后向他搭讪。麦克雷知道的，他们的任务不算当务之急，他或许会想跟当地人聊聊天。莱耶斯觉得杰西可能会喜欢那个男人，他好奇他们会有多少共同之处。他们会聊天，欢笑，或许一起出去逛逛，最后，其中一个会邀请对方去喝酒。

莱耶斯明明可以坐视不理，任其发生，这是杰西的私生活，他——

可莱耶斯已经向杰西走了过去。他把胳膊搭在杰西肩膀，帽子碰着杰西的太阳穴，他说：“你在磨蹭什么？”

显然杰西没有领会他的用意，但他自然而然地接受了，正如莱耶斯预想的那样。“这可不怪我，这位年轻女士的电脑不给面子。”

小姑娘咯咯笑了：“它会反应过来的，再等一下就好。”

“多久都行。”莱耶斯拍了拍杰西的肩膀。莱耶斯走去拎行李箱，他看见和善的农场主已经离开，可能去街上的餐厅了。莱耶斯和杰西已经吃过晚餐，所以他们俩没机会再偶遇了。啊哈，真可惜。

莱耶斯很少自我怀疑，眼下则是个例外。或许他该想办法放杰西离开，他明白，长远来说，他们的目标并不契合。哪怕杰西会否认，但杰西想要的是戒指……和安稳的生活；加布里尔希望将暗影守望的潜能发挥到极致，他想要杰西在他身边一起完成。到头来，他想将暗影守望与守望先锋合并，再由他领导——这事可能会很快发生，毕竟合格的候选人只有那么寥寥几个。他惊讶于杰西等了他这么久，或许他从来就不该给希望，不该让杰西发现自己对他有意。都怪这家酒店。

他还记得醒来发现拳头紧紧攥着杰西的衬衫，靠蛮力把杰西留在身边。

这都是他自己的错。

他不想杰西离开，可他的全部理性思考叫他这么做。杰西会找到某个温暖而直白地爱着他的人，没那么多责任和秘辛。而加布里尔能给他的永远不够。

“在做白日梦？”杰西接过行李，“我们等得没有久到你要站在原地睡着了吧。”他又看了看莱耶斯，“老大你还好吧？”

“还好。”

晚些时候，他清醒地躺在床上，听麦克雷的呼吸声。就着街灯，他能看清麦克雷身上盖的毛毯。他想走过去。麦克雷应该很暖和，他会睡意沉沉地醒过来。莱耶斯不确定麦克雷会怎么做，是把他拽下来还是为他腾位置。他不知道，他的脑子在两个答案间摇摆；他不知道，明天早上，是否麦克雷会觉得这不足够，或者他会再一次、再一次地遵从莱耶斯的意愿。

他终究没有走过去。长久以来，他们从未捅破这层窗户纸；此刻对于未来存在过多的不确定：暗影守望在脱离掌控，他自己的直线领导将守望先锋的前景玩弄于鼓掌之间，没人能确定谁有能力决定自己的前路；他害怕破坏此刻的平衡。

他想道：麦克雷执行搜查的方式是我的，他近身格斗的阻挡和攻击动作是我的，他在肾上腺素的刺激下稳住呼吸的节奏是我的，他防守反击的计划是从我这学来的；我是他的生存模式。没人能把我对他的影响拿走，即便是他自己也不行，不论他对此是否感激。

他感到既甜蜜又骄傲。这是他应得的，他便从善如流接受了。他一动不动地躺着，没有入睡。时间一分一秒流逝。

他听见麦克雷早晨离开房间，带回了咖啡和松饼。他们回到了车里。因为莱耶斯没休息好，所以他一路上都在睡觉。醒过来时，车内低低地放着乡村音乐。麦克雷等着他坐好，没有说话。他们已经到了目的地。

老旧的基地不像山里那么冷，但空气里有种冷冽的味道。风卷起尘埃和干枯的树叶和干草。莱耶斯看也不看，他知道隐藏的楼梯在哪儿，径直走了过去。麦克雷紧随其后，脚步把沙石踩得咯吱作响。莱耶斯对暗设的摄像头挥挥手，地板做出了反应，往两边裂开，他们两人所站的位置缓缓下降。随后他们身后的地板再次合上，他听见杰西从口袋里掏出打火机。

“请确认身份。”人工合成的电子音悦耳地说。他毫不怀疑此刻他们正在被全面扫描。

“暗影守望，加布里尔·莱耶斯长官。”

“暗影守望，特工杰西·麦克雷。”杰西说。

“暗影守望身份已确认。需有守望先锋特工方可继续。”

“守望先锋，特工杰西·麦克雷。”杰西又说。加布里尔听见麦克雷压了压帽檐。

“身份已确认，为守望先锋提供访问权限。”灯光照亮了狭窄走廊，走廊尽头楼梯向下延伸，墙壁在他们面前裂开。四目相对，莱耶斯带路前行。

楼下走廊一片漆黑。莱耶斯意识到：这机构是由权力层级上高得多的某人下令建造的，这个人既能领导守望先锋，也可对暗影守望施加影响，——而且他没有继续下去。莱耶斯跟着灯光前行，穿过两扇玻璃门，门上以金色线条勾勒出瓦尔基里服装双翼的形状。右手边黑暗处有个长长的房间，若隐若现显出金色微光，仿佛被什么不断移动的暗色面罩挡着。

“电脑，”莱耶斯命令道，“请为我提供符合我认知水平的解释——”

“现有协议没有阻止任何机构长官获取项目研究信息，然而，麦克雷特工并非任何机构的领导。”

“他由我授权。”

“以下是符合您的认知水平的概要：我被称为’墨提斯[1]’，该项目名为NIKE，创始人是守望先锋特工安吉拉·齐格勒。此研究为先前的生命学研究的后续课题。”

“是齐格勒？”

“嘿，”麦克雷插嘴道，“我是很欣赏你这的黑白色装饰风格，不过现在什么都看不清，能不能麻烦开个灯？”

“根据观测，可见光会惹恼实验体。”墨提斯解释道。近处的机器设备响个不停，看似是墨提斯的组成部分。声音断断续续的，跟别处的机器响声相比格外明显。

加布里尔向玻璃处伸出手，靠近去瞧，那金色光芒显得熟悉，看似有层阴影在移动。

黑色阴影在他手指贴着玻璃的位置聚集起来，他抬起手，阴影消散，遁入无形。

于是他又举起手来。“实验体的物质存在已经可观察，实验体与阴影发生了互动。”墨提斯说，阴影如波浪般流动，它似乎在模仿莱耶斯的手掌，不仅模仿轮廓，而是立体的存在。包括手腕也逐渐成型。“请勿敲打玻璃。”

“好吧，”莱耶斯收回手，玻璃内部手的镜像留了一会儿，然后才消失。“如果实验体受到打扰会发生什么？”

房间尽头亮起了光，一缕黑色飘过。地板上有个母牛的头盖骨，旁边散落着碎裂的骨头。

“我明白了。”

灯关了。

“齐格勒在制造这种，拥有自我意识，以空气为载体，还能食肉的黑雾？”杰西惊恐万分。加布里尔感到震惊，但没说什么。“齐格勒？”

“这里发生了误会，”墨提斯礼貌地解释，“以你们对科技的理解水平来说，实验体缺失了修复的必备条件，从而进入了一种错误状态，在此形态下它可以打破有机物的构成。简而言之，实验体想要取得物质形态。自此，测试停滞至今，我们需要繁殖更多实验体才能继续进行。然而可见光容易诱导实验体进入不稳定状态，增加发生问题的几率。请注意：齐格勒博士尚未亲自观察实验体的实体外观，有实验记录供她参考。”

“这东西喜欢你们提供的照明？”

“你误解了，”墨提斯说，“实验体不会喜欢或者讨厌，然而无光环境是繁殖实验体的必要条件。齐格勒博士提供了相关设备，为实验体提供可吸收的能量供其自我复制所用。实验体的繁殖阶段已经进行了两年，在测试能恢复之前，该阶段还需要继续两年。”

“她有为数量上限设定一个标准吗？”莱耶斯问道。

“您的猜想是正确的。一旦实验体的繁衍数量达标后，新生的实验体将以同样的速度消亡。”莱耶斯想要知道它怎么保证自己是对的。

“仅仅凭借玻璃就可以把它的活动范围限制在里面？”麦克雷问道。而既然他这样问了，莱耶斯也好奇起来。

“实验体会受到大气压的严重损害。玻璃范围内的气压较外界更低，这有助于实验体的移动和生存。”

“为什么要……”莱耶斯不知该怎么完成这句话，“说到底，实验体到底是什么玩意儿？”

“实验体是一种与生物技术相关的能量，目前尚未命名。其与活体生物体内的化学反应存在一种科学尚无法解释的关联。建议命名为’活性体’。”电脑的语气抑扬顿挫，像是在念广告。“尚待未来进一步研究。”

“等一下，甜心，”杰西说道，“刚开始，你说它是由物质组成的，现在又说它是种能量，我有些糊涂了。”

“你误——”墨提斯停住了，“为了便于听众理解，墨提斯对介绍作了过度简化。请你回想生物医疗药品的物质形态，在适当环境下，生物药品作为液态存在，可以直接导入血管；而在适当环境下，活性体可以作为气态存在。”

莱耶斯就此发问道：“有什么是生物药品无法完成的吗？”他脑海里有个疯狂的想法。

“有可能，在病人失去生命体征的情况下，实验体能够完成恢复意识所需的极大量细胞修复工作。”

操，他恨自己猜对了。

“前提是，”杰西说，“它不把病人吃掉的话。你该怎么保证这点？”

“目前测试仍处于停滞状态，以待后期进展。然而，实验体除开吃掉了那头牛以外，对于其它生物——从单细胞动物、真菌，到鸟类和爬行动物，以及一种穿山甲——实验体都表现得与我们的预期并无区别。”

“莫里森知道这事吗？”

电流声滋滋作响，机器音的回复似乎有些结巴：“墨、墨、墨——”灯光暗淡了一秒才恢复正常，“墨提斯无法擅自揣测，”电脑这样回答道，“出于安全的考虑，墨提斯与外界没有联通。墨提斯所取得的外界信息仅限于齐格勒博士所带来的。”

“那如果她死了会怎么样？”

又是一阵电路声，一刻静默后：“墨提斯无法擅自揣测。”

“这玩意儿没法干扰到外面的世界，是吧？如果你的硬件出了问题之类的？我想这里会不会有紧急求救按钮。”

“对于实验体的隔离程序并不复杂，同时，实验体的行为是可预测的。墨提斯计算过实验体逃脱的可能情形，应急系统的反应不会受到墨提斯的工作状态影响。”

莱耶斯清清嗓子：“感谢你对我们的帮助。”他点点头，离开了，杰西跟在身后。

“那是什么玩意儿？”他们一走到外面，杰西就问道。外面天色灰暗，飘着小雪。“那里面是什么？”

“别管了。”

“她会搞得自己被黑雾吃掉吧。”

“你别管了。”

“我不可能——”

“麦克雷。”

“抱歉，但是安吉拉·齐格勒会被她自己搞出来的一团黑雾吃掉。”

“那是她的麻烦事，”莱耶斯啐了一口，“她又没法在实验室以外的地方运输那东西。”

“为什么她不想让暗影守望知道？”

“她可能担心我会把犯人喂给黑雾吃掉，”莱耶斯发觉他无意识地握紧又松开拳头，他从鼻子哼了声，“总之，我们得到了答案。”

“你会去找她问问吗？”

“不会，安吉拉曾经对我撒过谎。”

“什么？”

“你以为我怎么知道这里有这玩意的？安吉拉只说很多年前有过某些实验。前不久我谈到这个，把她吓了一跳，赶紧矢口否认。”

“或许——”

“我知道。她有时间考虑这个。”

“或者她只是忘记了，毕竟那么忙。”

“或许吧。”可能性不大，不过有那么一些可能，安吉拉从未仔细考虑过她那草率的回答。“我与安吉拉共事过许多年，如果她觉得，为了人类的更好发展她应该这么做，那么她就会否认。如果她打心眼里不想让我知道，我直接去找她对质也没有用。当她觉得计划最终会成功的时候，她的固执比莫里森有过之而无不及。”他们沉默地往前走了一段路，“我了解到她的项目，这就够好的了。如果我改变了主意，随时可以再去问她。”

“那你想让我做什么？”

莱耶斯没有看他。“目前先忘了这些，我会持续关注，有计划就告诉你。但你要记住：守望先锋藏着秘密不让暗影守望知道。”

[1]墨提斯：宙斯第一任妻子，有预言能力


	12. 暴风眼的平静

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加布里尔作出让步。

日头暖洋洋地照着杰西，他只得抬起机械臂，借助手指遮住眼睛。光线透过手指刺痛了眼睛，可他需要这份刺激，这叫人清醒。他还没彻底缓过神来：加布里尔躺在身侧，双手落在他的肩膀和胸膛。空气里混着他和加布里尔和性爱的味道。他听见依稀传来的摇滚音乐，感受到身体各处零落的磕碰和咬痕，他知道：有些事情不一样了。加布里尔半边身体压着他，叫他筋疲力尽，却又觉得不能再好了；他得到的是渴望过的一切。可是有什么东西不对劲。

“你又在想事情。”他的音调平稳，不像杰西还带着几分喘息。

他下意识想：这是指责他吗？旋即否定了自己。与莱耶斯的身体接触向来叫他分心，哪怕从前隔着上衣甚至外套也是如此，更别提现在，阳光的热度跟空调的凉风不断提醒他自己赤身裸体的事实。

“刚经受过冲击的人有权利思考，”他半心半意地答道。说起来，莱耶斯把这一切计划得天衣无缝，是吧？他提前分配好任务，把其他人都安排得远远的，把麦克雷带来了这里，这间豪华酒店客房，这张床。“你要是再动作那么重，我就得用上生物治疗了。我们两人不都是超级士兵。”

“从前没有对你手下留情，以后也不会，”莱耶斯嘴唇贴上淡淡的血迹，沿着它一路吻到伤口，“你看，好多了吧？你可以承受这个的。”

当时杰西什么都没有做，没有多想，眼看莱耶斯走进客房，带上门，背靠在门口，就那么瞧着他。莱耶斯扯开上衣，摇摆身体，衣服落地，再抬起腿解开鞋带。他看了看一脸震惊待在原地迷茫的杰西，点了点头，意思是：过来我这里。杰西想也没想就照做了。现在杰西回忆起来，他该庆幸加布里尔没有冲他打响指。

因为他仍会服从。

“你耳朵红了，”加布里尔在他耳边戏谑地笑，“怎么回事？”

“为什么我们以前不做这个？”他用问题回答了问题。

加布里尔哼了声：“你明白的，出于道德还有团队合作，还有专业性的考虑。”加布里尔按摩他的肩膀，那为承受机械臂的重量而导致的肌肉紧张，他找到那些硬结的地方去按揉。麦克雷原本在用力撑住身体，莱耶斯两手用力一按，他就瘫软到床上了。加布里尔对他舒适与否的关怀和他的肢体触碰，这些总是有效的。

这回答跟没答没什么两样，他知道自己得好好考虑。加布里尔捏捏他的耳朵，他又握紧了金属臂。加布里尔见状，又去按揉他的肩膀。杰西明白，他溃不成军。加布里尔继续手上的工作，直到杰西舒服得呻吟出声。

如加布里尔所愿，他享受着此刻，他感到放松，这给了他继续追问的力气：“为什么现在不用考虑那些了？”

“你知道的，出于道德还有团队合作，还有专业性的考虑，”加布里尔继续答道，“但是其他人已经忘记了。他们以为我对插手守望先锋感兴趣到了我不再关心暗影守望的地步，他们忙着暗地里搞小动作，”他语气带着怒意，“而我却看在眼里。”加布里尔摊开按摩杰西肩膀的手，以免在怒火中伤到他。

“那些人疯得像被踢翻了窝的蜜蜂，”他赞同道，“他们要么拉拢我，要么排挤我，要么就在背地里搞我。”

“我都知道。”加布里尔的声音尽管就在他耳边，却冷得像从冰层深处传来的。“他们每一个人，都要为此付出代价。”现在的加布里尔比从前更为警醒，因此杰西只好好趴着，没有翻过身去看他的脸，免得加布里尔反应过激。

杰西想，这一切其实是关于那场晋升的。必定如此，毕竟，现如今每件事都跟它有关。加布里尔把关注点转移到了更重要的事情上。

倒不是说他少关注了杰西多少。每一次杰西与莫里森的谈话在都在场，甚至每次杰西接触任何守望先锋特工，他都在身旁。加布里尔是他见过的最控制狂的人，这个男人，为了从俘虏那获取信息，会让他们互相揭短。同时，加布里尔也是世界上最了解他的人。莱耶斯关注他与杰克·莫里森的互动，杰西则在他身边谨言慎行。

他意识到，加布里尔·莱耶斯命令他留在身旁，意味着在这件事情过后，他仍是他的长官。加布里尔这么做，不是为了与他联合起来对抗觊觎加布里尔职位的人，不是为了与他建立平等的伴侣关系。反过来讲，他也相当了解加布里尔：为他按揉肩膀，等于做武器保养。加布里尔让他冷静下来，如同他为过载的大炮倾泻气压，修复使其回归至有用的水平。

加布里尔计划打破杰西的自我防御，他制定规划并实施完成。杰西得承认这是个好计划，瞧瞧现在谁光着身子躺在加布里尔身边。即使任由双手在他背后游走，他也忍不住想，为什么加布里尔的反应如此强烈。猛然间他往杰西屁股上方的弧线间探出拇指，等着杰西配合他摆好姿势。他俯身在杰西上方，双手从杰西肩膀移动到手臂。杰西停止了思考。

“我一直喜欢这个，”他的声音在杰西耳边，他的手经过杰西肘关节，手指来到暗影守望标志的烙印处。杰西偏过头，看着深色手指反复抚摸那块皮肤。“我想把它补充完整。”他说的是烙印的下半圆弧，原来不甚完整，又已随时间而淡去不少。

“你擅长给人留下印记。”杰西答道，这话拿来形容加布里尔再真确不过了。（除开“诡计多端”和“满肚子坏水”这些。）

“你喜欢吗，杰西？”

“我喜欢听你说我的名字。”他回避了原本的问题。他愿意烙上印记或各种伤口，如果这是加布里尔想要的，但不是因为加布里尔以为他想要这些。他换了话题。“你为什么赶走了默卡多？”杰西回忆起那位深肤色的菲律宾男人，他漆黑的双眼曾经深深吸引了杰西，事后想来，这挺叫人伤心的。加布里尔让他总会喜欢上特定的类型。

杰西感觉到笑声带来的震动，加布里尔很少这样笑，这次是因为杰西抓到了他的小辫子，而他没法为此责怪杰西。“因为你和他过于亲近，而我要的是有凝聚力的团队，所以只能让他走。”杰西记得清楚，上次加布里尔否认那是他做的，该死的，他这次仍在撒谎。如果是关于团队凝聚力的问题，他只要说出他的决定就好了，可他没有。不过杰西的重点并不在于默卡多，所以他没追问下去。

“那我们现在算是什么？”杰西往身后伸手去摸加布里尔的臀，他的拇指触到零碎的弹片留下的疤痕。他见过这些新鲜的伤口，在完成任务之后的洗浴时。尽管现在愈合得几乎看不见了，他仍然知道这些伤口，就像了解自己的伤口一样。

“时局有变，”加布里尔的手划过胸膛，“你变得更为明智，也更有能力了。”

时局的改变，是指升职之后，在加布里尔被针对之后。这时候加布里尔突然决定要把杰西拉近他身边，给他想要的一切。杰西想到了他该用的形容词：战术谋略。他艰难地从加布里尔身上分出注意力，尽力思考。他拉住加布里尔的手，把体重更多地拉向自己，加布里尔配合了他。是的，是的，就这样。

但，为什么是现在？

“你在想什么？”加布里尔更加温柔地问了一遍。

杰西没有说出存在心底的问题，他一手在加布里尔大腿上画圈。加布里尔明白他并不傻，而且比以前更加明智了，倘若打算利用他，加布里尔不得不交出所有底牌。“你怎么知道我在等你？”这句话在加布里尔看来定然是个笑话，他连肚子都跟着抖动，笑声传进杰西耳朵里。杰西只得拿手肘戳戳他。等他笑完，杰西补充道：“这些年来，我比从前表现得不明显多了。”

“不明显？”加布里尔嘲讽地重复，受到杰西一记重肘。“再接再厉，小牛仔。有需要的话我会把你捆绑起来的。”他只随口一提，倒是杰西，皮肤上涌起一阵热度。加布里尔又看见他耳朵红了。这可不妙，他不太希望真的被捆上。加布里尔手指轻轻划过杰西的肚皮，杰西差一点就不再有动力开口说话了，这时加布里尔才说：“你被我看穿的不是面部表情，而是肢体语言。想想看，我们有过多少次一起洗澡？多少次在严寒天气里共用睡袋？训练过多少次近战？”他在杰西的下腹突然拍了一巴掌，杰西浑身一激灵。“你他妈的在跟我开玩笑吧，麦克雷？”

“你在想些什么？”杰西把问题抛回给他，声音不算尖锐，毕竟加布里尔还在抚摸他胸口。

“我在想你这样真好看。”手指划过他的伤痕和吻痕，“别忘了卷起袖子，至少你总戴着那块破布在脖子上。”他猛地咬了杰西的肩，牙齿压进皮肉中。

他说得很像真的，但语气过于轻佻。杰西脑子里的怀疑让他一点一点把碎片拼凑起来，他还缺少一块拼图。他是加布里尔的副手；他训练新兵的方式跟加布里尔别无二致，他承担这部分，所以加布里尔能承担余下的责任；他回避一切的有关派系争斗站队的问题。一切进展良好，完美的关系，对于加布里尔那样的人来说……杰西本想用冷酷这个词，但是此时此刻加布里尔轻轻咬了咬他的后颈，吮吸那里的皮肤，（就好像他从未高高在上，不可触及。这真叫人难以应付。）杰西改了主意。他把手插进加布里尔紧密的卷发间，另一手环着他的颈背。完美，老天啊，这简直完美。

要是他能停下思考就好了。或许加布里尔有个大计划，或许那计划会把杰西扔的远远的。（清除暗影守望内部的异己？他觉得不是。因为加布里尔知道，杰西愿意看到这一幕。那就是更大的事情。风暴降至，天空黑沉沉。）

而这就是为什么加布里尔需要确保杰西的忠诚，需要他站在比以往更近更紧密的位置。

杰西感到醍醐灌顶。他不只是被操控而已，他是被打散了然后重塑。加布里尔的手困住了他，像他把枪支放进抽屉一样轻易。

加布里尔的吮吸让杰西小声地发出渴望的哼声。一直以来他都知道，加布里尔不是他所需要的；他是更多的东西，他不可能安居于舒适的小小天地。加布里尔这样做的目的是为了让杰西做得更多，他这是投资。一部分的杰西早已离开，远在天边，而剩下那部分呢？

加布里尔非常了解杰西，他剩下那部分逃不开加布里尔的手掌心。他不知道，如果加布里尔掐住他的脖子，他能不能逃开。

加布里尔没有动，在杰西后颈处呼吸。杰西把手从他大腿拿开，好奇地摸了摸他的脸。加布里尔闭上了眼睛，他在思考吗？或是休息？在想办法读懂杰西吗？加布里尔抬起杰西的手，嘴里含进他的手指吮吸。杰西把手指压得更深，他也任他去。

“我知道你在想什么。”指挥官这样说。这语调是杰西未曾想到会在床上听到的。

杰西转身面对他。加布里尔的大腿压在杰西的之上，把他固定在原处。躯体如此贴近的情况下，对方的体温仿佛跟背后的阳光一般炙热。“你以为我对掌控暗影守望失去了兴趣，以为我在让他们的派系争斗自行发展，你以为，就连我们正在做的事情，”他狠狠地拍打杰西的屁股，不过杰西倒觉得，自己并没有在想这个，“都证明我不再想领导暗影守望了。”加布里尔咧开嘴笑了，这是杰西见过那种嗜血的笑，让他感觉一阵寒意涌下脊椎。“别担心，杰西，我想领导的。”他抓着杰西的下巴，拇指塞进了杰西嘴里。倒不是杰西有所抵抗，即使有，他也不会停。“要是我不能指望你，情况就会混乱得多。”

他抽出手指，吻了杰西。杰西轻易地把刚才听到的话放到一边，也吻了回去。加布里尔抓着杰西臀部，翻过身，把杰西拉到他身上。杰西贪婪地扑上去，手掌落在这具他太久没能触及的身体上。他看着加布里尔灿烂迷人的笑，他的深色皮肤、亮白牙齿和整齐的胡须比阳光更加耀眼夺目。

杰西觉得他即使在此刻死去也甘之如饴。

加布里尔的手伸进杰西头发，把他拉近，动作间透露着渴望。即使如此，杰西仍在想：加布里尔在做什么事情，对于暗影守望，以及对于这次升迁而言，都非同小可。他知道加布里尔已经制定好了计划，也安排了后备，蓄势待发。

加布里尔的拇指扫过他的吻痕，猛地加重了施压的力道，直到杰西抱怨地哼出声，身体也拱起来。他再把杰西拉下来亲吻那块痕迹，不断吮吸直到他留下比拇指更大的淤伤。杰西觉得没法再静静地呆着，而加布里尔捏了捏他的屁股。

加布里尔吻他，这个吻仍然半含着进攻的意味。而杰西简短地想到他可以提醒莫里森多加留意。但理智阻止了他，他能说什么呢？“莱耶斯打算推翻你的指挥，我知道这个，是因为他在操我。”——这没用。比起自己，莫里森更信任加布里尔。再说，即使杰西要提醒任何人，也不可能不被加布里尔发现。他不耐烦地把有关莫里森的想法丢到一边。如果他的推理和直觉全都是错的，而加布里尔给予了他一切，那他就是在丢掉一切。

杰西回应了他的吻。他知道自己是对的。

加布里尔先退开了吻，杰西抽了口气，手指在对方嘴唇上下抚摸。加布里尔的眼睛明亮，把杰西往上推让他用手肘撑住身体。他上上下下地审视杰西，像是不知该从哪开始似的。杰西马上要等不及自己主动了，加布里尔才随手抓起床单，撕下一条宽布把它拧成绳。杰西看着加布里尔的动作，他能看出来加布里尔在等他做挣扎，而他配合地支撑起膝盖，双手放到能固定的地方。加布里尔用西班牙语柔情蜜意地安抚他。他轻握住杰西的上臂，靠近了他，温柔地用舌头在暗影守望标志处打着旋。杰西倒想知道，他觉得他能骗谁。

杰西被加布里尔的期望压得喘不过气。他知道：即使他不会在加布里尔触碰他的时候躲闪，即使无力在加布里尔看着他的时候逃离，但他已经离开了加布里尔。

加布里尔仍用着最舒缓的嗓音，温柔地说话，但他说的是：“我要塞上你的嘴，杰西，除非你想恳求我。”

“求你。”杰西喘息地说。他看着加布里尔从脖颈到胸口泛起红润，他张开双唇。加布里尔把杰西往下拉，他自己则向上挺身。杰西禁不住地颤抖。

他脑海闪过这句祷告：若是加布里尔·莱耶斯真心要得到他，加布里尔·莱耶斯便会找到他。


	13. 火旋风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切燃烧殆尽。

他把东西留在莱耶斯办公桌上：平板电脑、奖章和小刀。还有更多物件，可他明白莱耶斯只会怒不可遏地全部扫进垃圾桶……

他不该再想下去了。他手臂上的软绳串着守望先锋的通讯器和暗影守望徽章，这两件东西相互碰撞磨损。他解开绳结要把暗影守望徽章扔在那堆东西上面，可就是没法松手。他的手臂上还烙印着这个标志，暗影守望是他的一部分，也是莱耶斯的一部分，他不可能还回去。这样想，就把他的行为从拒绝上升到背弃，可他并没有背信弃义。

他把这两个小东西放进口袋里，以后会找到别的佩戴方式。

飞机降落时，他知道莱耶斯已经知道他走了，但什么也没有发生。他取了足够用一段时间的钱。他本以为银行账户会被冻结——实际上是冻结了一阵子，但当他下一次再去银行时账户已经解冻了；他不太确定该作何感想。

离开的第一晚他哭了；在接下来的两个晚上，他十分渴望回去；第四第五天夜里，他自己喝到酩酊大醉。但他最终走出了酒店房间，任双脚带他踏遍荒野。去往山间的路上他路过两夫妻经营的小农场，那位妻子给他吃姜饼喝牛奶，还跟他聊天。他留在农场帮小两口做了些农活，帮忙看守仓库。他这么做不是为了钱。他不缺钱，他只需要在这个他还有可能被找到的地方再等一等。

他感觉自己像一棵树，被满树叶的秘密覆盖，肩负重担随着它们生长起来。又像一只年迈的海龟，把四足藏进壳子里，空洞又疲倦地滑下斜坡，把它唯一的目的地抛在身后。

季节转换时农夫已经卖掉了存货，杰西也不再下意识去找那并未随身携带的平板电脑，他打包行囊，带上必需品和新烤出来的姜饼，继续往山间前进。路上他花了三个月到处晃荡，有时打零工，他帮人找回被偷掉的财物，他保护了一个男人不受到他那精神不稳定的持枪前女友的威胁。他花掉了大部分的存款，没人来找他。

他感觉自己像沙地里滚过的风滚草，尽管无拘无束，却岌岌可危，一路散落。

他下一次走进城市，发现一切已分崩离析。

他骑在马上，在刺痛的风里帽子压得低低的。他的脸出现在海报上，底下印着暗影守望四个大字，可他现如今已经蓄满了胡须。他继续骑行前进，他发觉莫里森的守望先锋安保不再完善。耳边新闻里循环往复的说着暗影守望暗影守望暗影守望，昔日的秘密就这样公之于众。有些秘密甚至是他以杀戮为代价保护的，不论是他在远处开的枪还是直接死于他的手掌间。当年他在东京欺骗过的那位小记者，如今在马德里大肆宣扬她的调查结果。他曾经工作过的地方的名字，在其他人嘴里以惊恐、以鄙夷的语气说出口：暗影守望，暗影守望。没过多久，守望先锋这个名字得到了相同的待遇。他们终于颜面尽失地达到了平起平坐的地位。麦克雷找到安全的藏身之处，借酒消愁。是莱耶斯给了他不用坐监狱的未来，也是莱耶斯带给他只能藏身于全世界最阴暗角落的现在。

他终于从酒精的麻痹间清醒过来接受了现实：莱耶斯和莫里森杀了对方，也毁掉了对方的机构。他们是全世界最强大的两名超级士兵，他们燃尽了所曾为之奋斗的一切。麦克雷不清楚具体发生了什么，他听说莱耶斯被指控为叛徒，而莫里森是罪犯。莱耶斯被称为有史以来最伟大的精神病患者，莫里森被称为善于欺诈的幕后策划人。莱耶斯是本世纪头号杀人狂魔，莫里森是自我吹嘘的傀儡师。全世界都有赏金通缉暗影守望特工。许多政客在选举时作出承诺：强化引渡法令并构建专门的军事力量，致力于抓捕暗影守望特工并对其进行审判——这些政客因此承诺而当选。新闻里代表莱耶斯和莫里森的图像被大火焚烧，而群众因此欣喜若狂地呼喊起来。

麦克雷又回去山里，这次没费神去查银行账户是否再次被冻结，他只觉得思考这件事让人好痛。他的树叶干枯卷曲，他在悔恨中炙烤。

他回到小时候生活的地方，看那些悬崖和山脉，听着沙漠的风，他看见沙尘暴恣意肆虐，看见走鹃鸟在沙漠间起舞。他有酒就喝，有烟就抽。又过了三个月。

最终把他从这种生活里带出来的，是一个没人愿意听她讲话的妇女，她满脸皱纹、华发早生，一遍一遍地问有没有人看见她那位来这找活干的弟弟。麦克雷把她带到一边，两人坐下。他问她的故事，她便和盘托出。她讲了艰难的跨海之旅，克服重重困难才取得身份，给人塞了好处费，还要支付保证金。她弟弟听说了个赚钱的路子，便收拾行李上路。

麦克雷听完了，然后他去帮她找她弟弟。

他的第一站是矿井，那里什么也没有。然后他去了包装工厂，也没什么大问题。他在那听见工人谈论过几个月回家去，也看见两位工人收到了信件。

然后他去往山间的继电器生产工厂。他藏在树上的枝叶间，他看见工人从冶炼核心处把用过的铜和金制品运去回收利用，那些东西都是从战场搜刮或者偷来的。全天的辛劳结束后，工人只得到可怜的餐食，晚上在坚硬的水泥地面睡觉。工厂外面有人持枪看守。

麦克雷行动起来。

找到工厂负责人不是什么难事，他还在楼上办公室处理文书工作。两位监工看上去也头脑简单，在跟其他的守卫一起吃饭。麦克雷下定决心要办成此事。他无需杀戮，因为没人会再命令他这样做；同样地，他也无需过于谨慎小心，因为再没人给他下这样的指令。考虑到还得过好一会才能完成救援，他动了动脑筋怎么把工厂负责人和监工控制住。

“谢了，老大。”走出门口时他喃喃自语道。脑海里那道声音一直在给他建议和评价，这才安静了下来。

他在办公室报了警。但是毫无疑问，守卫已经注意到出了问题，甚至有可能，守卫会在逃走之前试图杀掉工人们，免得自己被指认。麦克雷想要吓吓他，他想起棚屋里那群精疲力竭的躺在冰冷水泥地上休息的劳工，他在想，其中有多少人拼命干活到死，有多少被弃尸荒郊野岭。

“孩子，”他说话时，手枪还插在枪套内。没必要吓得守卫转过身来开枪瞎射一通。“我给你机会，别把事情搞得太难看，现在把双手背到脑后。”

守卫比他约莫年轻五岁。“你可不知道你在跟谁讲话，陌生人，你也不知道你惹了多大的麻烦。你他妈最好马上把枪套扔到地上，然后仔细想想你该说什么，不然我就会把你那闪闪发亮的皮带扣塞进你凉了的屁眼里。”

麦克雷仔细选择了措辞：“平局。”

他把尸体拖到一边，免得被营救的工人第一眼就见到这个。他在这等着看到事情大功告成，然后回去见证女人和她弟弟的团聚。她喜极而泣，弟弟也在啜泣，她抱着他摇晃个不停。真叫人感动，麦克雷替他们感到高兴。

“你是谁？”她这样问。

“我叫杰西·麦克雷。”

“你是那个罪犯？”

“正是在下，”他说，“麻烦晚一点报警，如果你不介意的话——”可是她介意，所以杰西离开了。

他感觉像是自己在河边见到逆流而上的鱼，嘴上咬住了鱼钩，但钓线已经断了。

杰西的社交生活进行得不太顺利。他入睡醒来都孤身一人，莱耶斯的声音却在梦里回荡。有过那么个对他有意思的的超市售货员，可是他们的吻缺了点炽热的激情和痛感，这让杰西难以忘怀。他没有再回去找他。他很难交朋友。杰西在跟几个赏金猎人玩扑克牌，他正打算走，恰好在那时旁边跑过来一个小女孩冲他嚷嚷：“你就是杰西·麦克雷！”杰西不得不停下脚步，听听那孩子要说什么。毕竟他最担负不起的事就是失去自由。

“怎么了，孩子？我没有聋。”

“妈妈不见了。”小孩抽噎道，她的小胳膊绕在杰西腰间，抱着他把眼泪和鼻涕蹭到他外套上。就这样杰西得到了另一份工作。

他的钱终究要花完，也没法指望什么退休金。他不该对赏金猎人有什么偏见的，毕竟他自己也要干这个了。

当然是在帮小女孩找回妈妈之后。

他反抗似的把暗影守望的标志戴在帽子上，守望先锋的标志缠在脖颈处线绳上。它们跟他一起风吹日晒雨淋，他很确信这两个组织和所有他们的计划都已不复存在。

他随心所至，只接愿意接的活。他感觉自己像片盘旋在风中的老鹰羽毛，他伸手去抓，但羽毛已经飞远了。他微笑了起来。

直到有天守望先锋的标志发出通讯的声音。

他甚至没能第一时间反应过来那嘟声意味着什么。


	14. 风暴登陆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千帆过尽。杰西·麦克雷仍然是最初的模样。

“死神”正在抓捕前守望先锋特工，这不是黑爪的集体行动。他在阿根廷险些击倒温斯顿，让所有人为之一惊。麦克雷从来不喜欢这个所谓死神，这事让他感到怒不可遏，而源氏对此表示理解。守望先锋，对于曾经的成员来说仍是鲜血淋漓的伤口，任何尝试效仿守望先锋的行为都无异于在这道伤口上撒盐。

（“他仍旧值得我们尊敬，”温斯顿如是说，发现他被怒目而视，“加布里尔·莱耶斯曾经是个传奇。现在有个滑稽小人戴着面具用他的武器，好像莱耶斯是个戏剧角色，我们无需尊重这样的人。毫无疑问我们会布下详细计划，但我们会甩掉这个死神的。”）

该从何处下手，他们却毫无头绪，除开死神在寻找他们这件事。所以源氏挺身而出。死神在台北的火车站跟踪源氏，这并没有让他们更容易找到死神的栖身之处。与死神正面交火过于危险，所以源氏不断更换住所，让死神跟踪自己。就这么走了三个国家之后，麦克雷找到了死神可能的藏身处，是位于一座空城里的全自动太阳能工厂。

他们守株待兔，有意地给死神留下了蛛丝马迹，这样死神就知道他们也在附近。死神下次过来搜寻的时候，他们会做好准备。

工厂位于峡谷间，在湛蓝天空下呈现墨水般的漆黑。空地覆盖着太阳能电池板，每块板上方连接一个黑色球体，用以储存光能。农场中心区域以外的地方在时刻变换形状，太阳能板的开启闭合或折叠展开都随同太阳光自动变化。

休闲区相当宽阔，五光十色，吸引眼球。就连漆黑的太阳能板蒸腾出的热气，也令气流呈现出夺目的视觉特效。大多数悬浮平台都在缓慢移动，时刻准备将充满的蓄电池运送出去。悬浮平台留下一道从控制板旁边延伸出的蓝色光线。此时这些平台以既定的路线环绕于空中，没有载货，除了吓跑几只飞鸟以外毫无用处。

峡谷岩壁悬挂的圆形金属平台用于连接电缆桥架。源氏选了这座窄桥，他看见在桥的尽头有个通道，大门敞开着，他想知道门会通向何处，是否常开。但是这座工厂太大，他不可能全部逛个遍。他藏身于岩壁的阴影间，弓起身体以契合周围的形状。他盯着一处隐藏的住所，他知道死神会去那里，并且从任何角度都无法直接看到源氏藏的位置。

圆形平台旋转到半途的时候，发生了一件简单却叫人心惊的事情：源氏感觉他所站的电线突然由于承受了更多重量而下沉，即是说有人凭空出现在半空中的电缆上。

他没有浪费时间去看，而是直接跳到半空中。他的身体比血肉之躯更加轻盈，风向也于他有利。他卷起身体那一刻空气里炸开霰弹枪的响声。源氏在半空中扔出飞镖，死神伸出戴着金属手套的手掌，在面具和喉咙前方截住了飞镖。看不出他是否受了伤，即使有，他也没有表现出来。他没有拿武器。

他什么也没说，一动不动，兜帽和外套随微风摆动。

源氏没有预料到这个情况，他以为会听到沉甸甸的脚步声，以为会受到威胁。他没料想到会毫无预警地被击中，如同被人用鞋底突然拍中的苍蝇。然而死神站在那，仿佛在等待其他的什么。

这不对劲，这有问题，他们的计划遗漏了什么地方。

死神做出了行动，他往一侧偏过头去，展开双臂，握住拳头又松开，再动了动肩头。他望向下方的源氏，抬手比出大拇指从喉咙划过去，他的动作夸张又外放得好像——

就好像他想让什么人从远处看见他，迫使那人做出回应。

他知道源氏有后援。

死神从他所站的那根线缆下到另一根，他落下的时候带来的冲撞比源氏预期的要小得多，这说明什么，难道他的身体也是金属外壳的？源氏跳起来拉开了距离。死神则掏出两把霰弹枪大步走上前来（就好像一把枪的威慑力还不够似的？）。源氏不喜欢被暴露在重火力下。他的盔甲最脆弱的地方当属正面的下腹部，那里为保证灵活性而牺牲了部分强度。他后退着爬上了更高的地方，为自己争取时间。或许他应该撤离了，尽管源氏这边是两个人对死神一个，但是他们并不清楚面对的是什么。

霰弹枪的子弹击中了源氏正准备够住的扶手，第二枪将将在他头顶上方响起。源氏读懂了这个意思，他松开手让自己掉落下来同时转过身面对死神，他落地时手里的龙刃随时准备出鞘。死神仍一动不动站着，举起手中的霰弹枪。然后他张开金属爪子任霰弹枪掉落地上，一手握成拳打进另一只手掌里。他见源氏没有动静，便抬起手来，不耐烦地勾勾手指：

过来找我。

源氏不太确定他这些手势的意义何在，但他用短刃反弹霰弹的子弹本来就很难，所以如果死神要放弃这部分优势，他没有意见。无论是砍断脖子也好，捅穿心脏也罢，他的龙刃已经准备就绪。

死神动作迅捷优雅，外套在风中猎猎作响，他灵巧地躲闪源氏的攻击。源氏就像在与黑镜中的自己作斗，死神且战且防毫不逊色于他。源氏不太明白死神的意图何在，他知道死神了解他们这群人的身份背景，他猜想，难道死神只是想夸口他曾与岛田家族交战而不落下风？

不论如何，源氏借着对自己战斗风格的了解找到了突破口。他躲过戴着尖刺手套的拳头，抬腿踢得死神往后退了一步，源氏本打算跟着扑过去，但他注意到死神站稳了身子又张开了手，他意识到这是个圈套，险些没躲开。死神反倒冲他半是感兴趣半是好笑地哼了声。

然后他较了真。

恐吓就像死神的武器，倘若对手不是有过战斗经验的源氏，必定会落入他的盘算之下。死神的动作变得少而直命重心，源氏以舞蹈般灵巧的躲闪作出了应对。死神的战斗风格这样的：他向对手施加过多的压力，令他们乱下阵脚，他则趁此机会作出击杀。

源氏记起来：他曾经与类似风格的人战斗过，只是那个人比死神青涩稚嫩。

“麦克雷有没有跟你讲过，我跟他打过，无聊得很？”源氏身体下蹲，单手按住地面，一边这样问道，“是因为你的指导把他教养得十分无趣。”他的嗓音带着打趣，是刻意为之。他知道死神这是在做自我介绍。

只不过源氏仍然不知道他面对的是谁，当年他无法信任麦克雷，是见识了他眼底的阴影、手掌的伤痕和话语中的隐瞒，也因此，他直到守望先锋倾覆之后才了解到暗影守望的存在。时过情迁以后，麦克雷响应了温斯顿的集结令，这个伤痕累累的男人却仍旧对过往缄口不言。

“他在哪里？”

“下地狱去吧——”源氏向下跳去，同时将双臂举过头，透过目镜的电子成像观察场间情况。陌生人在源氏移动时向前翻滚，举起双臂，低下头。闪光弹在地面炸开。陌生人毫不惊讶地，举起一把霰弹枪朝向杰西·麦克雷。

等一下，霰弹枪？源氏看了眼地上扔下的那两把霰弹枪，却发现它们都不见了。他知道没人把枪捡起来，他肯定不会漏掉，这又是怎么回事？他收回视线，麦克雷的护甲无法抵挡住近距离的霰弹枪火力，对他来说这就是致命的。

“你好啊。”麦克雷说。他稳稳地握着手枪，但并没有冲着对方。

霰弹枪从一只手扔到另一只手上，带爪子的手掌展开，做了打招呼的动作。“嘿。”他的回应带着故作姿态的友善。麦克雷显出惊讶。

“喂。”源氏加入了对话。因为麦克雷仍然站在太危险的位置，他才想扰乱死神的注意力。他取得了效果。死神半转过身来，黑洞洞的枪口直冲着源氏的脑袋。

死神开枪时源氏已经提前用后空翻躲开了，但有些扩散的子弹击中了脚踝。他听见尖锐的手枪射击声。平台把他当作了货物，于是降低了速度。源氏蹲下身子检查伤势，脚踝还能正常运作，他随时准备着翘动平台作为掩体抵挡可能射向他的子弹。身边的平台改变了排序，以为会迎来更多货物。

死神耸着肩膀站在那，双手在身前交叉，霰弹枪扔在脚边的尘土上，他说：“杰西。”

麦克雷面色苍白地垂下枪管，并未射出那颗子弹。他尝试张开口却发现自己哑口无言。

“你冲我开枪，”死神的声音饱含着被背叛的情绪，“你离我而去，我永远不会对你这样做。”他忍住一阵咳嗽，这个细节让源氏意识到眼前的男人用了他原本的声音说话，也让源氏注意到男人承受的痛苦。但是有些什么不太对劲。面具背后隐藏的是烟雾吗？他的身体是机械吗？而死神仍在继续说：“刚才你竟冲我开枪，你跟我捡到你的时候一模一样，忘恩负义的小子，”他放慢了语速，“在经历了……那一切之后。”

麦克雷沉默不语，对于源氏倒算是新闻了，这不对劲。源氏耐心地蹲伏着，等待着。他随时可以跳下去加入其中，可他对此不那么确定了。

死神蹒跚着，他手肘撑在岩壁上，弓着身，稍稍抬起面具然后弹了弹手指，就像在做考虑。“你知道吗，在一切结束之前，我在想些什么？那时候我看见爆炸正要开始，而我转开视线看着门口，因为我仍然相信你会来。我相信你会走进房间，而我会看着你与所有的一切同归于尽。当我看见那空荡荡的走廊，那是这辈子最痛的时刻。当我在一片血红之中醒过来，那是我这辈子最开心、却也最孤独的时刻。现在我找到了你，这样你就可以对我开枪了。”

“你不是非得杀掉他，也并非必须捕杀守望先锋幸存者。你不必把枪口指向莫里森。这一切的一切，都是你自己做的。”源氏已经离他们非常近了。麦克雷已然泪流满面，哪怕是在面对缴械了受伤了的敌人，他也仍然脆弱到身处危险境地。源氏可以参与其中，但他却仍在等待，他还是觉得有些事不对劲。

死神又弓起身，手掌压近胸口。“这就是……你的……报恩？”

源氏就要放弃等待的时候，他看见：死神没有移动位置，麦克雷射出的子弹本该穿透薄薄的胸甲，可死神仍然状况良好。这又是一个圈套。麦克雷再次试图说话却张口结舌。

“这就是……死去吗？”死神这样问。杰西没有回答，他面色糟糕，被悲痛和某种源氏无法体会的感情所压倒。麦克雷开枪的手从来那么稳，直到此刻它们在微微颤抖。源氏制止自己想要向死神扔出飞镖的冲动，尽管进攻是明智的举动，但他在麦克雷认为有必要之前动手并不合适。至少在动手前，源氏想弄清楚为什么死神没有受伤。

死神站直了身体，拍拍身侧。“狡猾的问题。”黑色如墨一般的雾气弥散在空气中，旋即透过手套的间隙钻回盔甲内，源氏目瞪口呆看着这一切。死神抬起手的样子仿佛在等待掌声。他看似直到那时才留意到他手中源氏的飞镖，便随手扔了出来。他的肢体语言，对于身着盔甲头戴面具的人而言，可算是非常夸张了。源氏几乎能看见他嘲笑的动作。随着扔出的飞镖，有些墨色羽状物跟随着飞出来，逐渐卷曲消散。

麦克雷没有表情，尽管仍然面色苍白，但泪水已经停了。他说话时少了往日的神气。源氏跳到更近一级的平台上，他注意到远处的其他悬浮平台已经乱作一团，正在自行整理顺序。“它们——那是——NIKE，是齐格勒搞的那玩意儿。”

“你想知道有趣的点在哪么，杰西？那项技术已经不见了。我曾经回去那个基地里要求墨提斯给我一个答案，至少搞清楚她对我做了什么，可是那AI也已经坏掉了。”源氏注意到黑雾在他的盔甲内变换形状，他知道男人并不像他展示的那么脆弱。近距离是死神的优势，但假如源氏能够撑过近距离的火力，龙刃可以解决掉他。“她在我身上做了实验。”

“这就是你在猎杀我们的原因？”

死神抱起双臂：“‘我们’是指什么，暗影守望吗？”

“我向来属于两边。”

死神压低嗓音，纠正了他的说法：“我是暗影守望，你一直都是我的。”

“天使说她找到你的时候你已经不在人世，”源氏在一瞬间还以为麦克雷又要流泪了，但他终究以颤抖的声音继续说了下去。更加令源氏不安的是：麦克雷没有反驳死神说的话。他以为这种事麦克雷应该作出争论的。“她说你只剩下一丝生机。”

“在她对我做过她做的那些事之后，我必然会处在生死边缘。你没法想象让那东西寄宿在身体内是怎样的感受，她把我喂给它们，让那东西慢慢蚕食我，继而再重塑我。没错，我是捕杀了守望先锋的人，因为我必须这样做。毕竟除开那些有所亏欠的人，还有更好的猎杀对象吗？”

麦克雷的肩膀微微颤抖，但他挺直了身体。“没有了，老大。”

“我教了你——”

“你教会我做那些困难的工作，”杰西打断了他，“在别无选择时进行杀戮，没有比我更合适的人选了。”源氏看到麦克雷下定决心的表情，他感到一阵宽慰——与下定了决心的人并肩作战，比起跟满心绝望的人并肩作战要好太多了。

死神也注意到了他的变化，他摊开手，掌心朝上。“不，是你离弃了我，是你开枪射中了我。给我你的武器，然后跪下来。”

“如果是加布里尔·莱耶斯的命令，或许我会听。”枪口上扬，再次瞄准死神的面具，“可我不认识你，我不会下跪的。”

源氏意识到麦克雷多半是忘了他还在场，反正他此刻也到了更远的地方，几乎无法听清楚死神的回答。身侧没有足够近的平台能给他借力让他回去，他被悬浮平台带到了靠近球形太阳能收集器而远离山谷峭壁的位置，他还得另外找条路。

源氏环顾四周。太阳能收集器的球体随着平台的往来而贮藏了更多能量。此外他还能看见峡谷底处渐渐出现在视野内，从峭壁再过十米远有另一个悬浮平台，它的运行路线正符合源氏的需要。他可以跳过去。

正当源氏在计算跳跃角度时，他突然想起：就算麦克雷忘记了他也在场，死神也一定不会忘。但死神看似完全未将他纳入考虑，说明他有个计划，而源氏正处在死神希望他所在的地方——

他并不需要将想法形成言语。源氏跳向身后最近的平台，离太阳能收集器比离悬崖更近一些，他没有就此止步，他以此为落脚点继续往前。他攀爬在球体收集器外壁，球体在体重的冲击下轻轻摇晃。他爬到顶上稳住自己。死神的白色面具径直转向他，他什么也没说，就那样瞧着。悬浮平台在源氏跳开之后自动往反方向移动，随同更多的平台跟随其后，逐渐在空中铺成了一条通路。假使源氏在几秒种后从栖身之地不慎摔落，他也会摔在悬浮平台而不至于瞬间毙命。

死神掏了掏口袋，用拇指按下按钮。那些悬浮平台旋即颤抖着熄灭了灯光，一个个坠落下去，消失不见，或者环绕附近的太阳能板块形成卫星似的存在。源氏被切断了后路，如果再等下去，死神肯定会送他去峡谷谷底。麦克雷朝着源氏的方向跑了几步，又转过身。

源氏只得蹲下身，他在高处听不清楚底下两人的对话。他能在身下球体微微颤动的情况下准确扔出飞镖。他也知道死神护甲的薄弱连接处，那是为行动方便所设计的。他看见了，麦克雷也是，他知道还有更多薄弱环节，至少当战斗开始后他能妨碍死神的行动。

然而死神仍然抱着双臂，源氏竖起耳朵想听到更多，可是峡谷的风从头盔附近猎猎地刮过，他摇摇晃晃地，一句话也听不清楚。死神伸出手，但麦克雷没有看他。源氏忙于压低身体稳住重心，还分了神去看下面的进展：麦克雷抬起手捂住脸然后把手甩到一边，他是不是在要求死神揭下面具？

——走啊。死神冲麦克雷张开双臂，而麦克雷的机械手敲了敲手枪。枪口明亮地闪光。源氏掷出几只飞镖，但死神的身形已经变得模糊了，飞镖闪着光散落在死神曾经所站位置身后的石壁。死神的移动速度比人类跑步还要快，而麦克雷仍然在跑。

“麦克雷！杰西！”死神早就了解源氏的能力，知道他能适应高空环境，所以预测出他是负责侦查的那个，进而推测出源氏会利用悬浮平台辅助位移。他一定早知道麦克雷会来找他，就像他早就料到麦克雷战斗时会用闪光弹。或许麦克雷能杀掉死神，源氏对此表示怀疑。但他可能会面对什么？更多的雇佣兵，或者黑爪？在战斗中被击败或者杀死并非眼下仅有的威胁，此外还存在不再被组织接受的风险。考虑到黑爪意念控制的招数令人深恶痛绝，如果麦克雷失联太久，即使源氏能找到他，他也无法再被信任。

源氏拼了命地大喊出声：“杰西，停下来！”

死神的速度慢下来，但他已经进了隧道。黑色烟雾旋转凝聚，死神在他看不见的地方渐渐恢复实体。

麦克雷差一点就能够到那团黑烟。

“杰西，杰西！这是陷阱！”

杰西·麦克雷从视野中消失不见。

 

**\- 完 -**


End file.
